Pureblood and Emperor
by Anna-tachi Team
Summary: Ketika sebuah buku harian menjadi misteri baru. Ketika para pemburu mulai mengangkat senjata dalam perburuan mereka, dan ketika alunan musik dalam orkestra kematian mulai melantun, siapa yang akan dapatkan darah milik sang raja?/"Hal yang perlu kau ingat. Jangan mati."/"Apa kau keberatan jika kita seperti ini, sebentar saja?"/"Aku ingat sekarang"/ (CHAPTER 7 UPDATE)
1. Prolog

=oOo=

 **WARNING!**

 **CONTAIN OF:**

 **OOC, TYPO(S) BERTEBARAN, KETIDAKNYAMBUNGAN ISI, STAGNASI IDE, PARAGRAF BERBELIT-BELIT, DIKSI YANG ANEH DAN MEMBUAT MULES, ROMANCE GAGAL, SUPRANATURAL GAGAL, PERCINTAAN VAMPIRE DAN MANUSIA, YAOI, BOYS LOVE, BANYAK DARAH KARENA ADA HISAP-MENGHISAP(?), RATING T MENUJU M, DAN BANYAK HAL LAIN YANG DAPAT MENYEBABKAN SERANGAN JANTUNG PADA ANDA.**

 **I HAVE WARNED YOU!**

=oOo=

Anna-tachi present:

PUREBLOOD AND EMPEROR

 **Kaname Kuran X Seijuuro Akashi**

Kuroko no Basket by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Vampire Knight By Matsuri Hino

=oOo=

 **Oh penguasa...**

 **Tubuh renta yang lelah dalam keabadian...**

 **Hukuman yang tersimpan dalam kekekalan, perlambang kegelapan dan darah.**

 **Langit dingin yang mencemooh, tertawa dengan suara berat. Lantunan melodi dalam emosi, kekal abadi dalam tubuh tanpa jiwa.**

 **Itulah kami...**

=oOo=

Langit bulan Desember yang suram, awan hitam keabuan yang berarak menutupi langit, salju putih yang turun. Selimut tebal bernama salju membungkam jalanan dan bangunan dalam kesunyian. Bukan kegelapan yang kau dapat, dalam atmosfer sendu yang membuai dalam ringannya salju yang bertebaran. Melainkan keindahan dalam putih yang menyesakan, putih yang membekukan, begitu dingin dan sendu. Membuai dan bercumbu mesra dengan angin.

Langkah itu dinamis, menyapu salju putih yang mulai menebal dalam jangkauannya. Langit itu mulai menyuram, menghujam jarum-jarum lembut bernama salju. Membuai setiap insan yang rela berdiri bermenit-menit demi menikmati peluh selembut kapas yang turun menuruti gravitasi.

Kaname Kuran melangkah pelan, melewati jalanan kota Tokyo. Kemanapun langkahnya bersarang, hanya putih terpantul dalam matanya. Mata yang telah lelah untuk melihat dunia. Mata yang telah lama menyaksikan kehidupan dan kematian. Mata itu renta, sama rentanya dengan tubuh yang dapat hancur setiap saat. Bahkan sebuah senjata anti vampire setipis jarum sekalipun, dapat mengakhiri nyawanya saat itu juga.

Dia Kaname Kuran, nama yang sama yang dimiliki leluhur kuran 1.000 tahun lau. Nama yang membuktikan eksistensi klan darah murni Kuran. Nama yang tak sembarang orang bisa menyandangnya. Nama yang tak kotor, tak seperti nama Shirabuki atau Hio yang tercemar darah, nama itu tak pernah tercemar. Atau setidaknya, tidak akan tercemar tanpa adanya Rido Kuran.

Mata Kaname masih menyapu sekeliling. Sudah setengah tahun sejak insiden di Cross Academy yang menyebabkan ditutupnya Night Class, dan sekarang dia berada di Tokyo bersama Yuuki, tunangannya, kekasihnya, sandarannya dalam mempertahankan nama Kuran. Adiknya. Bukti eksistensinya.

Masih segar di ingatannya, Artemis yang digunakan gadis itu untuk membunuh Rido, dengan bantuan vampire hunter, Zero Kiryuu. Masih segar pula diingatannya, mata sendu gadis itu ketika dia harus pergi meninggalkan pemuda penyandang nama Kiryuu itu. Melihat adiknya begitu sedih, membuatnya sakit. Tapi ini demi mereka juga. Menjauhkannya dengan Kiryuu adalah jalan keluar yang dibuatnya, dan harus dipilihnya.

Kini, dia telah menjauh dari keriuhan jalanan kota yang semakin ramai. Jalan yang ditapaki kakinya hanya sebuah jalan dengan pohon-pohon yang berjajar di sekitarnya. Sepi dan hening. Tak ada tanda kehidupan, hanya ada pohon-pohon yang...

Brug

"Maaf."

Kaname mengeryit, menatap lurus pada pemuda berambut merah yang berjalan terhuyung ke belakang. Sebuah jaket putih terjatuh diatas salju. Apakah tabrakan mereka terlalu keras?

Dia menatap pemuda itu, dalam beberapa detik, ada banyak hal yang terekam dimatanya.

Tubuh yang tidak setinggi dirinya itu dibalut jersey basket dengan tulisan Rakuzan dan angka 4. Baju itu mengekspos lengan, kaki, dan lehernya yang menurut Kaname terlalu putih untuk ukuran anak laki-laki. Rambut merahnya diacak-acak angin, terlihat halus ketika rambut itu bergerak.

"Tidak apa-apa."

Kaname memungut jaket putih yang senada dengan jersey itu. Tangannya membersihkan jaket itu, kemudian mendongak untuk menatap pemuda didepannya. Pemuda itu juga menatapnya, pandangan mereka terkunci beberapa saat.

Mata merah milik pemuda itu menyimpan jutaan emosi.

"Aku kurang hati-hati. Maafkan aku."

Suara itu terdengar halus namun tegas, tenang namun ada nada dingin didalamnya. Terdengar sopan namun ada sarkas dan arogansi yang terselip dalam nada itu. Seperti ada 2 orang dengan karakter bertolak belakang yang berbicara pada saat bersamaan.

Mata Kaname memaku manik ruby dihadapannya. Mata itu, ada kelembutan dan ketegasan, Kebaikan dan kesombongan, ketenangan dan arogansi, pandangan yang teduh dan menusuk disaat yang bersamaan. Dan aura pemuda itu juga sama...

Aura antara kewibawaan dan kekuasaan yang bercampur dengan aura lembut.

Pemuda ini... Siapa dia?

=oOo=

Bahkan Akashi tak bisa memalingkan pandangannya dari pemuda didepannya.

Tubuhnya setinggi Kise. Dengan surai coklat gelap yang membingkai wajahnya. Tubuhnya dibalut coat coklat muda. Seseorang yang terlihat tampan dan menawan.

Tapi Akashi tahu, ada yang berbeda dengan iris crimson itu.

Iris yang memancarkan sesuatu yang aneh, menurutnya. Ada kekuatan dan kebencian yang mendalam, kesepian, rasa sakit dan keinginan untuk mendapatkan segalanya. Ada aura pekat yang menyelubungi pemuda ini. Ada kegelapan samar yang dirasakannya. Sesuatu yang bahkan lebih kuat dari yang dimiliki oleh dirinya yang satu lagi. Aura angkuh dan arogan, juga aristokrat yang dirasakannya ini...

"Ini milikmu?"

Akashi mengangguk pelan, tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari pemuda didepannya ini.

Tangan yang memegang jaketnya bergerak pelan, dan Akashi tersentak ketika pemuda itu menyematkan jaketnya pada bahunya.

"Ini musim dingin. Pakailah jaketmu dengan benar."

Suara itu tenang, namun tanpa emosi. Terdengar kosong dan hampa. Seperti seakan-akan makhluk dihadapannya ini tidak mempunyai jiwa.

"Terima kasih."

Pria itu mengangguk, sebelum kemudian bergerak pergi meninggalkannya.

'Orang itu...'

Sebuah suara menyapa indera pendengarannya.

'Kenapa?'

Akashi dapat melihat dirinya yang lain, menciptakan ilusi pada pandangannya, membuatnya melihat sosok itu berdiri sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

'Jangan pura-pura bodoh, aku tahu kau tahu.'

Akashi terdiam, menatap lurus kearah jalan tempat orang itu menghilang.

'Dia berbeda... Ada sesuatu pada diri orang itu yang aneh.'

'Menurutmu begitu?'

Mata heterokrom menatap mata monokrom di sampingnya dalam. 'Kau juga lihat, kekosongan di dalam irisnya.'

Akashi menghela nafas, sementara dirinya yang satu lagi mulai menghilang.

'Hati-hati dengannya kak... Firasatku mengatakan kita akan bertemu dengannya lagi'

Dan sang emperor selalu benar.

=oOo=

Anna A : Minna-sama...

Anna D : Selasa depan tes SBMPTN, dan saya malah update... -_-

Anna A : Maaf, tapi fic ini ngestuck di draft. Seenggaknya saya ingin mencoba mempairingkan mereka berdua. Karena Kaname itu kan sifatnya begitu, dan kurasa gak ada salahnya memairingkan mereka berdua.

Anna D : Sebenarnya idenya dapet dari sebuah dialog antara roleplayernya Kaname sama Akashi dari blognya temenku. Dan waktu itu yang ngeroleplay Kaname bilang, "I guess you might have a good taste of blood", dan disitu Anna A langsung menghubungi saya dan minta saya buat konsep, jadilah seperti ini prolognya.

Anna A : Mau ngetes sih, sebenarnya. Kalau banyak yang suka dan banyak review, kalau menurut readers menarik nanti dilanjutkan... Tapi kalau enggak ya... Sudahlah.

Anna D : Disini nanti juga ada slight pairingnya... Tapi main pairingnya Kaname X Seijuuro... Entah sama Oreshi atau Bokushi...

Anna A : Jadi, berkenan review?

=oOo= Anna-tachi =oOo=


	2. Ruby dan Crimson

=oOo=

Suara langkah kaki menggema di sepanjang lorong kosong di bangunan tua ala abad pertengahan yang kini ditelusurinya. Langkah kakinya dengan pelayan setianya dipantulkan atap dan lantai marmer yang terlihat dingin, begitupun suara angin yang menyusup masuk melalui ventilasi di atas jendela-jendela besar nan tinggi yang menghiasi dinding sebelah kanan koridor yang dilewatinya. Mata crimsonnya menangkap pantulan-pantulan nyala api yang membayang pada dinding, kemudian pada patung-patung dan lukisan-lukisan yang menatap kosong pada dinding.

Langkah kaki itu terhenti kemudian, ketika matanya menangkap sebuah eksistensi dari seorang wanita berambut ungu pucat yang memakai kimono sutera berwarna putih dengan motif bunga lavender, yang berbicara dengan seorang pemuda berambut silver yang mengenakan coat hitam. Tak luput dari pandangan matanya, seorang gadis dengan warna rambut yang sama berdiri di sampingnya, bersama dengan pemuda lain yang juga berambut silver, yang mengenakan coat abu-abu gelap. Mata keduanya bersirobok kemudian, memancing seulas senyum anggun seorang wanita bangsawan terlukis pada wajah wanita itu.

"Shizuka Hio..."

"Kaname Kuran."

Panggilan dengan sarkasme terlempar, membuat tiga eksistensi yang lainnya menoleh padanya, pada Kaname Kuran, sang pangeran vampire darah murni.

"Ck... Masalah datang." salah satu pemuda berambut silver bergumam, mendecak tak suka. "Kalau begitu, aku duluan."

Shizuka menoleh, "Sampaikan salamku pada yang lain, Zero-chan."

Zero Kiryuu memutar bola matanya bosan. Kemudian berlalu begitu saja, mengabaikan eksistensi Kuran yang menurutnya merupakan pembawa masalah.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Kaname." Shizuka menyapa, mencoba berbasa-basi.

"Kukira kita malah tak akan bertemu lagi."

Senyuman anggun terlukis kembali pada wajah sang Hio, sementara 2 orang di sampingnya berada dalam posisi siaga. Tak jauh berbeda dengan pelayan tuan besar Kuran.

"Kau tak memiliki selera humor, sepertinya." ujarnya anggun, dengan kaki yang kemudian dibawa mendekat pada sang aristokrat muda, dan diikuti oleh Kaname yang juga berjalan mendekatinya, menyisakan jarak 1 meter diantara keduanya.

"Apa aku salah jika aku mengatakan kau harusnya sudah mati?"

Shizuka tersenyum, "Tidak sama sekali. Yang salah adalah karena kau membiarkan Ichiru menemukan jasadku dan membawa abuku, sehingga keluarga Kurenai dapat membangkitkanku lagi."

"Begitu? Dan apakah aku terdengar kurang ajar jika mengatakan kau menjadi makin angkuh sekarang?"

Shizuka menutup wajahnya dengan kipas putih di tangannya, kemudian tertawa, "Ah... Dikatakan oleh seorang Kuran sepertimu, berarti aku memang bertambah angkuh," jeda sejenak, Shizuka mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Kaname, "apalagi, sekarang Zero-chan memaafkanku dan mau melindungiku."

=oOo=

.

.

.

Bagian 2 : Ruby dan Crimson

.

.

.

=oOo=

Sebuah kereta melaju cepat diatas rel yang memuai akibat timpan sinar matahari. Pohon-pohon dan daun-daun yang tertiup angin terlihat kabur karena kereta yang bergerak terlampau cepat. Jendela kereta bergetar mengikuti gerakan kereta yang cepat, menimbulkan ketidaknyamanan bagi mereka yang menyandarkan kepalanya pada jendela.

Seijuuro Akashi menatap kosong kearah luar jendela, mengikuti gerakan pohon-pohon yang menghilang cepat seiring dengan gerakan kereta, mengabaikan sepenuhnya suara di dalam gerbong yang ditempatinya, suara anggota tim basket SMA Rakuzan yang berjumlah 20 orang, plus pelatih dan manager mereka. Kereta yang mereka tempati saat ini tengah dalam perjalanan menuju Tokyo, karena mereka akan mengikuti latihan gabungan yang diadakan oleh 6 sekolah finalis turnamen Interhight, dengan pelatih basket profesional yang merupakan teman dari kapten Jabberwok, Nash Gold Jr.

"Sei-chan... Kau mau minum?"

Reo Mibuchi menawarkan sebotol minuman isotonik pada sang kapten, yang ditolak dengan halus oleh orang yang bersangkutan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari luar jendela. Mibuchi menghela nafas, lalu membuka tutup botol minuman itu dan meminumnya.

"Kau tahu, seluruh anggota kita sudah tidak sabar, mereka semua ingin bertemu dengan Nash Gold Jr dan temannya itu." ujar Mibuchi yang memancing senyuman dari Akashi.

"Aku lebih suka tidak berurusan dengannya lagi." ujar Akashi santai. "Mereka menyebalkan."

Mibuchi tertawa riang, "Kalau kau yang bilang berarti memang begitu. Ngomong-ngomong, kapan kita sampai ya? Perasaanku daritadi kereta ini berjalan terus."

"Sebentar lagi, Mibuchi-san. Kau harus bersabar."

Setelah Akashi mengatakannya, laju kereta mereka melambat, mulai memasuki Stasiun Shibuya. Pelatih mereka mulai memberi instruksi untuk bersiap turun, walaupun sebenarnyaa itu tidak perlu, dan ketika kereta sepenuhnya berhenti, mereka semua berhamburan keluar dari dalam gerbong kereta.

Akashi menjadi yang terakhir keluar dari gerbong, sembari membawa tas dan barang bawaannya. Matanya menyisir ke setiap sudut stasiun, lalu seulas senyum tipis menghiasi bibirnya, ketika matanya menangkap surai berwarna pelangi yang terlihat berkumpul di salah satu pilar stasiun itu.

"Akashicchi!"

Suara nyaring seseorang menyapa indera pendengarannya. Dia mengulas senyum tipis ketika kawan-kawannya mulai berlari menghampirinya, terlihat Kise merentangkan kedua tangannya untuk bersiap memeluk Akashi.

"Aku rindu sekali ssu!"

Akashi hanya tersenyum ketika merasakan Kise memeluknya erat, memancing teriakan dan pekikan dari beberapa anggota tim basket Rakuzan, membuat Mibuchi berteriak histeris, lalu dengan sekuat tenaga memisahkan Kise dan melepaskan Akashi.

"Jangan peluk-peluk!" hardiknya, layaknya seorang ibu yang tidak rela anak kesayangannya dipinang pria lain.

"Hidoii ssu!" rengek Kise memelas, dibalas deathglare ganas dari Mibuchi yang tidak terima.

"Selamat datang, Akashi-kun." Tetsuya Kuroko menyapanya, Akashi mengangguk, "Terima kasih, Kuroko. Kalian sepertinya sehat."

Kuroko mengangguk, masih dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Yo! Akashi! Lama tak bertemu."

Taiga Kagami menyapa Akashi, walaupun ada sedikit rasa takut pada dirinya, membuat Akashi mengulum senyum. "Terima kasih, Kagami. Dan kau terlihat baik-baik saja."

"Aka-chin... Selamat datang!"

Atsushi Murasakibara menyapa malas, kemudian mengulurkan tangan menepuk kepala pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Terima kasih." ujarnya.

"Keretamu terlambat datang, nanodayo." Shintarou Midorima membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Kemudian dia mendengus, "Apa jalanannya macet?"

"Mana mungkin begitu, Midorima!" celetuk Daiki Aomine di belakangnya, "Akashi... Kau kelihatan kurus. Jangan bilang kalau kau tidak dirawat dengan baik disana..."

"Jangan sembarangan!" hardik Mibuchi, "Seenaknya saja bicara begitu!"

Perdebatan ringan itu membuat Akashi tersenyum hangat, jarak yang sempat terbangun antara dirinya dan teman-temannya mulai runtuh secara perlahan dan itu membuatnya bersyukur. Mereka berbincang-bincang sebentar, kemudian tercetus sebuah ide dari Satsuki Momoi untuk melakukan reuni dadakan saat itu juga.

"Ah... Tapi aku harus mengurus keperluan timku dulu." tolak Akashi halus.

"Tidak apa, Sei-chan. Kau pergilah dengan mereka. Biar aku yang mengurus soal tim. Kau perlu bersenang-senang sedikit, nee?"

Mibuchi mengambil barang-barang milik Akashi, "biar aku yang mengurus ini," kemudian mendorong Akashi agar pergi bersama teman-temannya, "dan kau bisa bersenang-senang."

Kereta yang tadi dinaiki oleh rombongan tim dari Rakuzan itu pun pergi, membuat rel kereta kembali kosong seperti tadi. Jauh dari tempat itu, kereta lain melaju dengan kecepatan sedang menuju ke arah Tokyo.

"Takuma..."

Seorang perempuan menutup buku di tangannya, wajahnya yang dibingkai surai pirang menoleh ke arah jendela di sebelahnya.

"Ya, Sara-sama?"

Pemuda berambut pirang pucat menjawab, kemudian mengulum senyum pada wanita di depannya.

"Apa yang kau ketahui tentang garis keturunan atas pada para hunter?"

Takuma Ichijou terlihat berfikir sejenak, "Garis keturunan atas, sebutan lain bagi para Hunter dengan garis darah murni yang darahnya tidak tercemari oleh manusia. Seperti vampire darah murni." jeda sejenak, "Tapi bukankah itu hanya mitos?"

Sara Shirabuki tersenyum, "itu memang mitos. Dan menurut mitos, ada 3 keluarga garis keturunan atas yang masih tersisa, mereka ada di kota ini."

Ichijou memiringkan kepalanya, "Saya tidak mengerti, Sara-sama. Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

Sara masih tersenyum misterius, kemudian dia menyentuh kaca jendela, meluluhkannyaa dengan perlahan, "Menurutmu, jika legenda itu benar-benar ada, apa yang akan dilakukan para vampire ambisius seperti Rido?"

Ichijou mengernyit, "Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan rapat pertemuan Asosiasi Hunter dan Senat Vampire kemarin?"

Sara mengangkat bahunya, "Tidak begitu. Tapi aku punya firasat. Ngomong-ngomong, kapan kau akan menemui Kaname? Kau tentunya tidak akan membiarkannya berfikir jika kau mengkhianatinya kan?"

Ichijou meringis, "Aku berencana menemuinya hari ini. Tentunya jika kau mengizinkanku."

Sara tertawa anggun, "Tentu saja. Aku tidak mau dia berfikir jika kau mengkhianatinya dan justru mengabdi padaku. Kau bisa kembali padanya setelah ini. Tapi aku tidak akan melarangmu jika kau mau bertemu denganku."

"Terima kasih, saya tersanjung."

Kereta yang mereka tumpangi melambat, sebelum akhirnya berhenti. "Karena sekarang kita sudah sampai, aku ingin kau menemaniku ke tempat Shizuka-san."

Sara beranjak dari duduknya, kemudian melangkah keluar kompartemen, "Ayo, Takuma."

=oOo=

Matahari bersinar cukup terik, menyengat dan membuat sensasi terbakar pada kulit. Apalagi, untuk para pemuda yang kini tengah menjalani latihan menyenangkan dari Louis Eden, pelatih profesional sekaligus kawan dari Nash Gold Jr. Pria muda itu cukup tampan untuk ukuran pria seumurannya, tetapi ketampanannya berbanding terbalik dengan kesangarannya dalam melatih para pebasket muda. Mereka ditugasi lari keliling lapangan yang kebetulan outdoor itu sebanyak 20 kali, setelah itu push up, sit up, back up, dan shuttel run sebanyak 20 kali. Belum cukup, mereka masih harus melakukan Squatrush sebanyak 20 kali. Menghasilkan para pebasket muda yang bergelimpangan seperti ikan asin yang dijemur.

"Haah... Aku... Capek ssu!" Kise berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang tidak karuan. Tubuhnya dipenuhi peluh, kaus putih yang dikenakannya pun basah karena keringat, membuat kaus dengan bahan cotton combat itu melekat sempurna pada tubuhnya, membentuk lekuk tubuh atletis sang model.

"Ini."

Akashi memberikan sebotol pocari pada Kise, yang diterima dengan senang hati oleh Kise. Terlihat Momoi dan beberapa manager juga melakukan hal yang sama, membagikan minuman dan handuk sembari menyemangati mereka.

Akashi sendiri tidak jauh berbeda dengan kawan-kawannya. Beberapa helai rambutnya lepek karena keringat, begitupun kausnya yang basah, jika dilihat sekilas, mungkin para pejalan kaki yang kebetulaan melewati lapangan itu akan berfikiran jika mereka baru saja berenang atau tercebur ke sungai.

Lapangan yang mereka gunakan kebetulan adalah lapangan khusus yang memang dibuat untuk latihan dalam skala besar. Bisa dibilang, lapangan itu adalah lapangan sepak bola merangkap lapangan rugby. Karena ukuran lapangan yang luas itu juga, menyulitkan mereka ketika diberi instruksi lari keliling lapangan 20 kali. Bahkan Kuroko kini tidak bisa bangun.

"Kuroko, kau baik-baik saja?" Akashi menggerakan tangannya di depan wajah Kuroko, yang dibalas dengan anggukan lemah pemuda itu, "Aku baik-baik saja, Akashi-kun. Terima kasih."

"Tetsu-kun coba minum dulu."

Kagami membantu Kuroko bangkit, kemudian Momoi memberikan minum pada pemuda itu, sementara Akashi menoleh untuk melihat anggota timnya, yang sepertinya baik-baik saja dibawah pengawasan Mibuchi dan Hayama.

"Mereka sepertinya baik-baik saja."

Akashi kemudian mengalihkan pandangan pada para pelatih yang bicara pada Louis. Lalu matanya menatap Nash yang balas menatapnya sembari tersenyum genit, membuat Akashi bergidik sendiri dan segera mengalihkan pandangannya. Kemudian dia sendiri duduk di salah satu sisi lapangan, agak menjauh dari kerumunan dan dari teman-temannya. Matanya menerawang, menatap langit biru dengan awan-awan yang bergerak di sekitarnya, memberikan bayangan pada lapangan itu dan membuat udara sedikit lebih sejuk. Akashi menghela nafas pelan, kemudian memejamkan matanya sejenak, sebelum membukanya lagi.

Dia dapat melihat para pelatih yang seperti memberi instruksi untuk mandi dan segera pulang, lalu matanya juga menangkap teman-temannya yang mulai berhamburan pergi. Dan bisa ditangkapnya juga, sosok Midorima yang mendekatinya.

"Latihan yang menyenangkan, nanodayo." ujar pemuda itu sembari mengulurkaan tangannya. Akashi menerima uluran tangan itu, lalu bangkit dari duduknya. "Yang lain mengajak makan bersama, kau mau ikut?"

Akashi tersenyum simpul, "Makan bersama, atau jalan-jalan di kota setelah itu makan malam bersama?"

"Bisa jadi begitu, nanodayo." ujar Midorima seraya membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "Besok pertandingan penyisihan turnamen tingkat SMP. SMP Teiko akan main. Yang lainnya bermaksud menonton, kau bagaimana?"

"Mungkin aku akan menonton juga." ujar Akashi, kemudian mengernyit, "Jam berapa sekarang?"

Midorima hendak menjawab, sebelum kalimatnya dipotong Mibuchi yang berteriak sembari berlari kearah mereka berdua.

"Kami kembali sekarang. Sei-chan ikut?" tanya pemuda itu, yang dibalas gelengan Akashi. "Kalian kembalilah dulu. Nanti aku menyusul."

Mibuchi mengangguk, "Jangan kembali terlalu malam ya, nanti ada vampire yang menggigitmu, atau lebih parah lagi menciumu."

"Vampire?"

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan Sei-chan dicium vampire! Aku tidak mau! Pokoknya hati-hati saja!" ujar Mibuchi, kemudian menoleh pada Midorima. "Jaga Sei-chan, oke?"

Midorima hanya menghela nafas, kemudian dia menoleh pada Akashi, "Sebaiknya kau mandi dulu."

Akashi mengangguk, kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Midorima.

"Digigit vampire ya? Tidak apa-apa sih." gumam Midorima pelan, "Asalkan bukan darah murni saja."

Midorima kemudian berbalik, menghampiri teman-temannya yang sudah selesai membersihkan diri, dan sudah membawa barang-barang masing-masing.

"Akashi ikut kan?" tanya Aomine, dibalas anggukan Midorima. "Dia masih mandi nanodayo... Jangan mengintipnya!" ujarnya cepat melihat Kise dan Aomine hendak menyusul Akashi, membuat tawa Kagami meledak.

"Memang apa bagusnya mengintip Akashi mandi?" ejek Kagami, membuatnya dihadiahi deathglare gratis dari Aomine.

"Kau tidak tahu saja, Bakagami. Dia itu punya badan yang bagus." ujar Aomine.

"Sangat bagus ssu. Akashicchi itu berpotensi menjadi Uke yang sexy ssu...!" ujar Kise menggebu-gebu.

"Dasar laki-laki mesum!" desis Momoi sembari memukul kepala mereka dengan clipboard. "Kalau Akashi-kun mendengarnya, kalian bisa tewas!"

"Ah... Aka-chin sudah datang." Murasakibara menunjuk pemuda berambut merah yang berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Kita pergi sekarang?"

Mereka bertujuh mengangguk, kemudian meninggalkan lapangan itu dengan riang.

=oOo=

Suara detikan jam terdengar menggema di dalam ruangan itu, suara kertas yang dibalik dengan tidak sabar juga terdengar, membaur dengan suara gumaman pelan dan suara-suara lainnya yang berputar-putar di dalam ruangan itu. Suara yang dihasilkan 2 orang yang duduk berhadapan di salah satu sisi meja panjang yang ada di dalam ruangan itu. Keduanya terlihat sibuk melakukan sesuatu, seperti membaca daftar atau menyilangi daftar yang ada di tangan keduanya.

"Ck... Menyebalkan."

Pemuda berambut silver mengeram pelan, sementara gadis di depannya hanya mendengus geli.

"Hei... Wakaba."

Sayori Wakaba mendongak dari daftar yang tengah dibacanya, "Ada apa, Zero?"

Zero Kiryuu menghela nafas pelan, kemudian menyingkirkan buku dihadapannya. "Aku masih tidak mengerti."

"Soal apa?"

Zero memejamkan matanya, "Alasanmu menjadi seorang hunter. Bagiku itu masih kurang jelas."

Sayori hanya tersenyum maklum, "Aku sudah bilang kan, aku ingin berada di dunia yang sama dengan Yuuki, walaupun itu berarti aku harus memburunya, bagiku tidak masalah, asalkan kami berada di dunia yang sama."

Zero membuka matanya lagi, kemudian menarik buku yang tadi disingkirkannya, "Aku masih tidak mengerti."

Suara langkah kaki menyapa indera pendengaran mereka. Benturan hak sepatu yang cukup tipis seakan memukul lantai marmer ruangan itu. Dari balik sebuah rak buku, seorang perempuan muda berusia sekitar 20 tahun muncul, dengan rambut pirang panjang yang digulung rapi, menyisakan beberapa helai yang memanjang menutupi telinganya.

"Aku mencari kalian," ujarnya, kemudian menarik kursi di sebelah Zero, "Takamiya-san bilang kalian ada disini. Jadi aku kesini. Sedang apa?"

"Kami sedang memeriksa daftar, Nagisa-san. Dan apakah anda baru kembali?"

"Jangan pakai -san dong. Formal sekali..." ujarnya, "Aku baru pulang dari part-time ku. Melelahkan sekali."

"Kau sudah menjadi hunter dan masih kerja part-time?" Zero mengangkat alis, "tubuhmu itu terbuat dari apa?"

"Hanya dari daging dan tulang." jawab Nagisa kalem. "Tadinya aku mau pulang, tapi ayah dan ibuku tidak ada. Yukino dan Ryouta juga belum pulang. Jadi aku kesini saja."

"Kalau begitu bantu kami hari ini, bagaimana?" tanya Sayori, Nagisa mengulum senyum, "Patroli malam? Tentu. Katanya belakangan ini banyak level E yang berkeliaran. Sejak Kaname kembali ke Tokyo dan sejak Rido dikalahkan. Eh... Aku mendapat berita kalau Rido mencari garis keturunan atas."

"Untuk apa?" tanya Zero, mengernyit, "Memangnya dia mau apa? Lagipula, memangnya gosip jika Rido dibangkitkan kembali oleh anak buahnya itu benar?"

Nagisa mengangguk, dia melepaskan gulungan rambutnya, membuat rambut pirang panjangnya terurai, "Aku sudah temukan informasinya. Dia mau membalas dendam pada Yuuki dan Kaname. Oh... Dia tidak akan menyentuhmu, tenang saja." tambah Nagisa ketika melihat ekspresi Zero mengeras, "dia cukup pintar untuk tidak mengusikmu yang kini berada di bawah perlindungan Shizuka Hio."

"Baguslah jika dia masih waras." ujar Zero ketus.

"Nah... Aku bilang apa, Zero? Memaafkan Shizuka-san bisa jadi hal baik untukmu kan?" ujar Sayori sembari menutup buku miliknya, "Aku sudah selesaikan pendataan mengenai level E yang sudah terbunuh dan yang belum. Mungkin kita akan menemukan beberapa hari ini."

"Baiklah... Aku mau mandi dulu, kalau begitu." Nagisa bangkit dari duduknya, "Temui aku di kantor Cross-san jika kalian sudah selesai, ya."

Sayori mengangguk, Zero berdiri, kemudian mengembalikan buku ditangannya ke rak di belakangnya, "sudah, pergi sana."

Nagisa mengulum senyum, kemudian berjalan pergi dari perpustakaan itu. Menyisakan Zero dan Sayori yang sejak awal memang hanya berdua di ruangan itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau tidak ke tempat Shizuka-san hari ini?"

Zero kembali ke kursinya, kemudian mengemasi barang-barangnya. "Tidak. Jika dugaanku benar, dia pasti pergi keluar dengan Ichiru dan Maria. Mungkin ke Maji Burger."

"Hashyuh!"

"Shizuka-sama, anda flu?"

Shizuka Hio tersenyum anggun, "tidak. Kurasa ada yang sedang membicarakanku."

Ichiru mengangguk pelan, kemudian kembali bersandar pada punggung sofa di belakangnya. Matanya menatap berkeliling pada Maji Burger yang luar biasa ramai sekarang. Untung saja dia bergerak cepat, sehingga mereka bisa mendapatkan tempat duduk yang menurutnya strategis.

"Haah... Antriannya panjang sekali!"

Maria duduk sembari meletakan nomor diatas meja mereka, "Mereka kehabisan stok. Nanti makanan kita diantar." ujarnya. Ichiru menghela nafas, kemudian menoleh kearah Shizuka yang tengah memperhatikan pemandangan di luar jendela, "Kenapa tidak dibawa pulang saja?"

Shizuka melirik sekilas kearah pelayan setianya itu, kemudian kembali memperhatikan pemandangan diluar jendela, "aku hanya ingin jalan-jalan."

"Kalau Zero tahu, dia bisa memarahiku." gerutu Ichiru.

Seorang pelayan datang membawakan pesanan mereka, tersenyum ramah sembari meletakan pesanan dan menyebutkannya satu persatu. Terkadang, dia mencuri pandang pada Shizuka yang terlihat begitu anggun dan memesona.

"Terima kasih." ujar Maria ketika pesanan terakhir mereka diletakan. Pelayan itu agak tersipu, sebelum pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Yang perlu disyukuri adalah, kita tidak bertemu hunter atau vampire lain. Jika tidak, aku bisa habis."

"Ichiru-kun, kau menggerutu terus sejak tadi." ujar Maria sembari menyesap Chocolate Milkshakenya.

"Tentu saja." jawab Ichiru, agak sewot. "Shizuka-sama itu satu-satunya vampire darah murni yang diawasi dan diberikan perlindungan langsung oleh Asosiasi. Satu-satunya vampire darah murni yang tidak dibenci setelah insiden itu. Kalau terjadi sesuatu padanya, aku bisa dipenggal."

"Tenang saja," Shizuka mengambil sepotong kentang, "Aku akan baik-baik saja. Tidak ada level E atau vampire lain yang berani melawanku. Naluri mereka akan mengatur mereka secara otomatis untuk menghormatiku."

Ichiru menghela nafas pasrah, sementara Maria di sampingnya hanya tersenyum.

"Huaaa...! Murasakibaracchi! Jangan memakan kentangku ssu!"

"Berisik! Kise! Kau bisa ambil lagi!"

"Midorin, kau melihat garpu untuk Spaghetti ku tidak?"

"Tidak nanodayo. Mungkin kau terkena sial karena tidak membawa lucky item mu hari ini nanodayo."

"Oi Kuroko! Kau harus makan! Kalau kau minum milkshake terus, kau tidak akan tumbuh."

"Kagami-kun, kau berisik."

"Aka-chin, tolong ambilkan sausnya."

"Ini... Kise, kau bisa memakan kentangku jika kau mau."

"Benarkah? Uwaa...! Akashicchi terima kasih! Aku mencintaimu ssu!"

"Oi Akashi! Itu burgerku! Jangan diambil."

"Aku tidak mengambilnya, Aomine."

"Jangan bohong!"

"Kagami yang mengambilnya, Aomine-kun."

"Oi Bakagami! Kembalikan burgerku!"

"U-huk! Dia mencekik ku! Tolong aku, Akashi!"

"Uhuk!"

Shizuka menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanan, sementara tangan kirinya memegangi dadanya.

"Shizuka-sama!"

Maria mengambil sebotol air minum yang tadi mereka pesan, membukanya dan menuangkannya pada gelas kaca lalu memberikannya pada Shizuka.

"Uh... Terimaa kasih Maria." ujar Shizuka, setelah meneguk setengah dari air di gelas itu.

"Anda baik-baik saja?" tanya Ichiru. Shizuka mengangguk, "Aku hanya tersedak."

"Sudah, jangan bertengkar. Kupesankan lagi."

"Terima kasih! Aku mencintaimu Akashi!"

Shizuka Hio melirik kearah meja yang berisi 8 orang dengan surai warna warni yang terletak tidak jauh dari mejanya. Matanya menatap pemuda bersurai merah yang berjalan menuju konter untuk memesan.

"Tadi mereka memanggilnya Akashi?"

"Ada apa, Shizuka-sama?"

Shizuka menggeleng pelan, "Kurasa kita harus segera pergi, Ichiru, Maria. Sebentar lagi jam 8 dan para hunter akan keluar untuk patroli. Jujur saja, aku tidak mau ketahuan keluyuran oleh mereka."

"Akhirnya!"

Ichiru berdiri dari duduknya, kemudian disusul Maria dan Shizuka. Ichiru berjalan lebih dulu setelah Maria membiarkannya lewat, sementara Shizuka memakai topi di kepalanya. Mereka dapat mendengar suara para pelayan yang mengucapkan terima kasih ketika merekaa menuju pintu. Sesaat sebelum keluar, Shizuka kembali menatap pemuda bersurai merah yang tadi dipanggil Akashi.

"Tidak kusangka."

=oOo=

Akashi hanya tersenyum ketika melihat kelakuan teman-temannya yang tak berbeda dengan anak kecil. Mereka terus ribut dan bicara ketika makan, sama sekali tidak menghiraukan pengunjung lain yang kelihatannya merasa terganggu dengan mereka. Dan Akashi tidak mau repot-repot menghentikan teman-temannya yang terlihat begitu bahagia.

"Kenyang ssu!"

Kise tersenyum senang setelah selesai mengisi perutnya, begitupun dengan yang lain. Mereka tak menyadari jika Maji Burger sudah tak seramai tadi. Rupanya mereka makan dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

"Jika sudah selesai, cepat pulang nanodayo. Besok masih ada latihan nanodayo."

"Iya. Sebaiknya kita segera pergi sebelum malam."

Seperti sebuah perintah, mereka mulai beranjak satu persatu, kemudian pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Mereka berjalan bersama, bersenda gurau dan membicarakan mengenai yang mereka lakukan beberapa bulan belakangan ini. Dan Kise menceritakan tentang model yang baru bergabung dengan agensinya.

"Namanya Senri Shiki dan Rima Touya ssu. Mereka sangat luar biasa ssu. Terutama Shiki. Diaa sangat manis ssu!"

"Hahaha... Kalau begitu, kau akan segera kehilangan pamor!"

"Aominecchi hidoii ssu!"

"Sudah... Jangan bertengkar." lerai Akashi. Dia melirik ke arah lampu lalu lintas yang berada di depan mereka, "Kita berpisah disini."

"Hati-hati, Akashi-kun."

Akashi mengangguk, kemudian bergabung dengan kerumunan orang yang hendak menyebrang. Penginapan tempat anggota timnyaa menginap ada di jalan yang berlawanan dengan rumah teman-temannya.

Akashi mendongak, menatap lampu yang mulai berubah menjadi hijau, kemudian mengikuti kerumunan manusia yang menyebrangi jalan demi mencapai seberang. Dia berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan dengan teman-temannya. Matanya menatap jalan setapak yang ditapakinya, kemudian beralih pada jalan raya yang ada di sebelah kirinya, lalu pada langit malam kota Tokyo yang berawan. Akashi menarik nafas dalam, lalu menghembuskannya dengan pelan. Sebuah seyuman lagi-lagi terulas di wajahnya. Tokyo membangkitkan banyak memori, dan itu membuatnya bahagia.

Langkahnya memasuki sebuah jalan di daerah yang mulai sepi dari manusia. Penginapan mereka memang terletak pada daerah yang sepi, karena dia menyadari teman-temannya yang kelewat berisik. Memikirkannya membuatnya mendengus geli.

Akashi terus melangkahkan kakinya, meniti jalan setapak yang mulai kosong itu. Namun, langkahnya terhenti ketika mencium sesuatu. Bau anyir darah yang secara tiba-tiba menyusup masuk ke rongga penciumannya, membuat seluruh syarafnya menegang secara mendadak. Bau itu berhasil memancing rasa ingin tahunya, membuatnya mengikuti bau darah itu, yang ternyata berasal dari sebuah taman yang sepi.

"Pembunuhan di tempat seperti ini?"

Akashi diam. Matanya menyapu seluruh taman yang penerangannya kurang. Otaknya secara otomatis memberi perintah untuk mempertajam pendengarannya. Suara angir terdengar, kemudian suara binatang malam, lalu suara daun-daun yang bergesekan. Hingga suara geraman halus milik seseorang.

Dengan cepat, Akashi berbalik, menemukan sosok wanita berambut pirang yang menyeringai ke arahnya. Wanita itu berlumuran darah, dan terlihat begitu lapar. Dia membawaa langkahnya mendekati Akashi yang secara reflek melangkah mundur. Otak cerdasnya segera bekerja, berfikir, siapa dan apa wanita didepannya, yang pada akhirnya malah membawanya pada jawaban yang sulit di terima akal.

"Vampire."

Wanita itu berlari, menerjangnya. Mencengkram bahu Akashi dengan kuat. Mulutnya terbuka, hendak melahap kepala Akashi, namun gadis itu kalah cepat dengan gerakan tangan Akashi yang menusuk perutnya dengan gunting merah yang tersimpan rapi di sakunya.

"Vampire... Yang benar saja."

Wanita itu mengeram, melangkah mundur dan menatap Akashi murka. Sementara Akashi mengernyit, ketikaa merasakan darah segar mengalir dari pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Sejak kapan kau menggores tanganku?"

Vampire wanita itu meraung, melompat tinggi dan menerjangnya, namun secara tiba-tiba, vampire wanita itu berubah menjadi abu, membuat Akashi heran karena vampire itu lenyap secara tiba-tiba.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sebuah siluet muncul dari kegelapan. Sesosok pemuda berambut coklat kehitaman berjalan mendekatinya dengan langkah yang tenang dan tanpa suara. Akashi terpaku, pada mata crimson milik pemuda itu. Suasana ini...

"Kau..."

Pemuda itu mengulum senyum, kemudian membawa kakinya semakin dekat dengan Akashi.

"Aku tidak menyangka, setelah sekian lama, kita bertemu lagi. Kau masih mengingatku?"

Akashi tidak akan lupa. Tidak akan pernah melupakan pemuda yang menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong seakan kehidupannya hanyalah sia-sia. Pemuda yang memiliki kekuasaan dan kekuatan namun rapuh disaat yang sama. Akashi tidak akan pernah lupa bagaimana pemuda itu memberikan sensasi aneh pada atmosfer di sekitarnya. Tidak, dia tidak akan lupa.

"Kau terluka."

Pemuda itu meraih pergelangan tangan Akashi, dapat didengarnya suara geraman dan nafas tertahan dari pemuda itu, dia juga bisa melihat manik crimson yang terbakar karena bau darah yang tercium oleh hidungnya. Akashi sedikit mengernyit, ketika merasakan sapuan halus dari sebuah benda kenyal yang basah. Sebuah sensasi aneh menjalari tubuhnya, membuatnya sedikit tidak nyaman.

Pemuda itu mengangkat wajahnya, kemudian mencium pergelangan tangan Akashi. Dia mendongak, menatap langsung pada manik rubi pemuda itu.

Keheningan menjalari keduanya, hanya beberapa detik, tetapi alam semesta seakan berhenti. Hingga hal itu terjadi begitu saja. Pemuda itu mendorong Akashi hingga punggungnya membentur pohon di belakangnya. Tangan kanan pemuda itu merengkuh pinggangnya, sementara tangan kirinya menarik dagu Akashi mendekat padanya, menghapus jarak diantara mereka berdua.

Mata Akashi membulat sempurna, ketika pemuda dihadapannya itu menciumnya. Dia ingin melawan, tapi tubuhnya menolak untuk mengikuti perintah otaknya. Tangan kirinya kemudian bergerak ke lehernya, lalu ke tengkuknya dan turun menyusuri tulang punggung, meloloskan sebuah desahan pelan, memberi kesempatan pada lidah pemuda itu untuk masuk ke dalam rongga mulut Akashi.

Entah sejak kapan, tangan pemuda itu telah masuk ke balik kausnya, menyapa kulit punggungnya yang menghangat dengan tangan dingin miliknya. Dan entah sejak kapan, tangan Akashi telah meremat fabrik kemeja yang menutupi bahu pemuda itu. Desah tertahan keluar dari mulut Akashi, ketika lidah pemuda itu membelit lidahnya, menariknya keluar dan bergulat, kemudian mengembalikan lidah itu kembali ke dalam rongga mulutnya.

"Nggh... Ah!"

Pemuda itu menyesap bibir bawahnya, kemudian kembali menjelajahi rongga mulut Akashi, kali ini lebih liar dari sebelumnya. Membuat pemuda bersurai merah itu memejamkan matanya rapat. Tubuhnya memanas, paru-parunya kehabisan oksigen, sedikit lagi, mungkin dia akan terbunuh.

Pemuda itu memutus tautan mereka kemudian, membuat Akashi menunduk dengan dada yang naik turun karena memburu oksigen. Matanya masih terpejam erat. Tubuhnya hampir merosot jatuh, jika pemuda itu tidak menahan punggungnya agar tetap bersandar pada pohon.

"Cantik..."

Pemuda itu berbisik pelan di telinganya, memberikan sensasi aneh pada leher dan tengkuknya. Dagunya diangkat lagi, dan jejak dari kegiatan mereka masih ada, berupa bibir Akashi yang membengkak dan basah, lalu jejak saliva yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya ke dagu, matanya yang setengah terbuka dan berair, membuat seulas senyum tipis muncul pada wajah pemuda itu.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi."

Pemuda itu mencium punggung tangannya, kemudian berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan Akashi yang terdiam di tempatnya, menatap punggung pria itu dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Aku... Dia... Vampire?"

=oOo=

"Tidak ada apapun disini."

Nagisa menendang batu yang kebetulan bertemu dengan ujung sepatu boot yang dikenakannya. Mata kuningnya menyala gusar, menatap ke arah Sayori yang berlutut di depan sebuah pohon beringin tua.

"Aku tidak menemukan apapun." Sayori berdiri, "Kau bagaimana, Zero?"

"Nihil."

Zero mematikan senter yang dipegangnya, kemudian menoleh pada 2 orang perempuan yang tengah bersandar pada salah satu pohon. Nagisa terlihat bermain-main dengan pistol di tangannya, sementara Sayori menatap tanah dengan pandangan gusar.

"Kita kembali." ujar Zero, dua gadis itu kemudian mengangguk.

Ketiganya beranjak dari tempat itu, menuju ke tempat yang menjadi tujuan mereka selanjutnya.

DOR

Langkah ketiganya terhenti. Mata Zero membulat dan dia menoleh pada kedua temannya yang juga telah siaga dengan senjata mereka masing-masing.

"Suara apa itu?"

"Kalian tunggu disini. Aku yang akan memeriksanya."

Nagisa dan Sayori mengangguk, mereka menatap punggung Zero yang menjauh sembari berharap tidak terjadi pembunuhan di tempat itu. Lambat laun, punggung pemuda penyandang nama Kiryuu itu menjauh, dan menghilang ditelan kerindangan pepohonan.

Sepanjang langkahnya ke arah sumber suara, Zero menemukan berbagai macam bangkai dari level E yang bergelimpangan dengan cara yang menurutnya tidak menyenangkan. Beberapa dari bangkai itu mulai berubah menjadi abu, sementara beberapa masih mengalirkan darah. Dia menyusuri jalan yang dipenuhi bangkai itu, kemudian mendengar suara tembakan lagi, dan melihat satu level E tumbang setelah tertembak.

Matanya menangkap siluet seorang pemuda yang memegang pistol, dengan pakaian yang berlumuran darah. Matanya mengernyit, memastikan jika didepannya memang ada orang. Karena dia tidak bisa merasakan keberadaan siapapun disana.

"Zero? Kau kah itu?"

Matanya membulat sempurna, ketika indera pendengarannya menangkap suara yang familiar untuknya. Sosok itu melangkah keluar dari kegelapan, membuatnya terlihat lebih jelas. Rambut silver dengan mata amethys yang menyala ketika diterpa sinar bulan.

"Kau..."

sosok itu tersenyum, "Lama tidak bertemu, Zero."

Zero mengerjap, tak percaya.

"Chihiro."

=oOo=

.

.

Bersambung

.

.

=oOo=

Anna A : Selamat datang kembali.

Anna D : Astaga... Kenapa lanjutannya jadi begini...

Anna A : Ini karena kau memintaku yang membuat konsep... Jadinya aneh kan?

Anna D : Maaf ya, readers-sama... Mulai hari ini kami akan rutin update fic ini setiap 2 minggu sekali. Karena membuat konsep buat fic ini syulit syekalih...

Anna A : Ditambah lagi, kami kehilangan langkah... Kami takut kalau akhirnya readers-tachi tidak suka...

Anna D : Kami juga mau kembali ke gaya penulisan kami yang lama... Tapi agak susah juga sih... Karena perlu proses... Hehehe...

Anna A : Segala masukan diterima. Selama ini kami kalau membuat multichapter tidak pernah berhasil. Akhirnya malah discontinued... Semoga yang ini nasibnya tidak naas...

Anna D : Saatnya membalas review...

Anna A : Kami tidak menyangka, ternyata yang mereview 4 orang.

Anna D : Pertama, dari **AyaKira SanOMaru**

Hee... Tapi bukanya Kaname itu lebih licin dan licik dari Akashi ya?/oi. Dan terima kasih reviewnya... Semoga chapter 2 memuaskan.

Anna A : Yang kedua, dari **deelaNerth**

Akan kami tunjukan... Saya berharap dia tidak terkikis secara lahir batin dengan Kaname. Karena kita tahu Kaname sangat mesum. Terima kasih reviewnya... Semoga Chapter 2 tidak mengecewakan.

Anna D : Yang ketiga, dari **Kagatsune Iki15**

Wah terima kasih sudah dibilang keren... Kami akan berusaha memenuhi ekspetasi. Tapi jika tidak tolong jangan gantung kami!/nangis. Terima kasih reviewnya, dan semoga Chapter 2 memuaskan.

Anna A : Yang Keempat, dari **Lyra Fe**

Kyaaa!/Ikut teriak. Ahaha... Tapi kemungkinan besar Akashi akan dibully Kaname disini/ups... Terima kasih reviewnya dan semoga Chapter 2 tidak mengecewakan.

Anna D : Maaf jika Chapter 2 potongannya nanggung. Oh iya. Kakaknya Ryouta Kise itu bukan OC. Kise memang punya 2 kakak cewek kalau nggak salah. Tapi kami tidak tahu namanya, maka dari itu dikarang.

Anna A : Dan jika ada typo(s) tolong beri tahu kami. Karena folder aselinya sudah rapi, tapi siapa tahu ternyata masih miss.

Anna D : Juga jika jalan ceritanya agak tidak nyambung karena adegan yang dipotong secara sembarangan.

Anna A : Sampai jumpa di Chapter selanjutnya...

=oOo=

Berkenan Review?

=oOo=


	3. Realita Dalam Fantasi

=oOo=

Suara tetesan air hujan terdengar di luar. Bertalu-talu dan bersahutan dengan dentangan jam di dalam ruangan itu. Orang-orang berdiri, mengelilingi peti mati hitam yang dipelitur hingga mengkilap, menampakan sesosok pria berambut coklat gelap yang terbaring disana. Ruangan itu begitu senyap, tak ada satu suarapun yang timbul, bahkan jikalau itu hanyalah sebuah bisikan belaka. Mata orang-orang itu terpaku, pada eksistensi pria yang berkali-kali mati, namun tak pernah benar-benar mati.

"Kapan akan kita mulai?"

"Sebentar lagi."

Jam berdentang 12 kali, membuat perhatian para penghuni ruangan berpindah pada jam tua di sudut ruangan. Hujan telah berhenti, kini menampakan eksistensi sebuah lingkaran yang memancarkan cahaya keperakan di atas langit. Cahaya itu masuk melalui jendela, merayap, hingga terjatuh tepat pada sosok yang tertidur dalam kubangan mawar putih.

Waktunya telah tiba. Sudah cukup lama mereka menunggu, dan kini saatnya mereka bangkitkan lagi sosok itu. Tutup kaca pada sebuah botol kaca itu dibuka, menampakan cairan merah sepekat darah yang menguarkan wangi manis, membakar mata para makhluk buas di ruangan itu. Wadah kristal itu dimiringkan, menumpahkan cairan pekat itu hingga jatuh, menetes pada pria yang tengah tertidur itu. Harusnya hanya sedikit, tapi sanggup mengubah seluruh mawar putih itu menjadi sepekat darah.

Mereka menunggu, menunggu, hanya menunggu. Hingga akhirnya, mata itu terbuka, jari itu bergerak, dada itu naik-turun, pertanda adanya nafas di dalam tubuh makhluk yang tertidur damai di dalam peti beberapa menit lalu. Sedikit gerakan, menimbulkan suara gesekan antara fabrik mantelnya dan kelopak mawar merah. Tubuh itu bergerak bangkit, menarik atensi para makhluk di dalam ruangan itu yang kemudian dipaksa tunduk dalam pekatnya aura ruangan itu. Hawa yang berubah menjadi berat secara mendadak, seiring dengan seringai puas dari pria yang duduk di tepi peti mati, yang namanya digumamkan mereka dalam suara rendah penuh puja.

"Rido-sama..."

=oOo=

.

.

.

.

Chapter 3 : Realita dalam Fantasi

.

.

.

.

=oOo=

Suara langkah kaki terdengar menggema di sebuah lorong lurus yang cukup ramai. Beberapa orang terlihat berjalan berlalu-lalang di koridor itu, membawa beberapa tumpukan kertas putih dan beberapa peralatan anti-vampire. Mereka bercengkrama, atau berjalan sendirian, menyusuri koridor yang mulai lenggang atau berbelok pada beberapa tikungan untuk menuju ruangan lainnya.

Zero Kiryuu berjalan menuju salah satu ruangan yang ada di ujung lorong. Pemuda itu masih mengenakan seragam Cross Academy, lengkap dengan lencana prefeknya. Sepatunya membentur lantai, membuat gaung pada lorong kosong yang dipenuhi patung-patung dan lukisan klasik ala abad renaissans. Langkahnya terhenti di depan sebuah pintu ek ganda berwarna coklat dengan ukiran khas abad pertengahan. Tangannya terjulur, mendorong pintu itu dan membuatnya terbuka, membuat suara tembakan menguar keluar.

Zero mengernyit, matanya menyusuri setiap sudut ruangan latihan menembak itu dengan mata menyipit. Mencari eksistensi, atau mungkin sosok yang menggunakan ruangan itu untuk berlatih. Dapat dilihatnya, pemuda berambut silver yang tengah menembakan sebuah peluru ke arah sasaran, menggunakan sebuah senapan laras panjang berwarna hitam-perak.

"Chihiro?"

Yang dipanggil tidak menoleh, "Selamat sore. Zero. Baru datang?"

Zero berjalan mendekati pemuda yang dipanggilnya Chihiro itu, "Baru kembali dari sekolah. Kau sendiri?"

"Tidak ada kuliah." jawabnya sembari mengokang senapannya, diikuti dengan suara selongsong peluru yang membentur lantai marmer.

"Sangat berlebihan jika kau menggunakan senapan hanya untuk membunuh vampire." ujar Zero, menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Tidak juga," jawab pemuda lainnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari papan sasaran, "Aku hanya gunakan senjata jarak jauh jika sedang malas berkelahi. Lagipula aku lebih suka membelah kepala mereka daripada melubanginya."

Zero mendengus, kemudian berjalan menuju sebuah rak penuh senjata di sudut ruangan. "Kau gunakan Seraph* untuk membunuh level E?"

"Hanya itu yang kupunya." pemuda itu menurunkan senapannya, kemudian berbalik menghadap ke arah Zero. "Tapi aku lebih suka menggunakan Chains* untuk membunuh. Lebih menyiksa."

Kriet

Keduanya menoleh ketika mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka, disusul dengan 2 orang perempuan yang berjalan masuk ke dalam sana.

"Oh... Kalian." ujar Zero, ketika matanya menangkap Nagisa dan Sayori masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

"Siapa mereka?"

"Kau lupa dengan dia, Chihiro?" tanya Zero seraya menunjuk gadis berambut pirang panjang yang tersenyum senang padanya.

"Kalau aku ingat aku tidak akan bertanya padamu." jawabnya santai, membuat Zero memutar bola matanya bosan. "Baiklah... Sepupuku yang pelupa, dia Sayori Wakaba, anggota baru asosiasi hunter," ujar Zero, menunjuk Sayori yang tersenyum ramah padanya, "Dan dia, Nagisa Kise."

"Oh...? Nagisa ya? Aku lupa. Seingatku dulu kau tidak sebesar itu."

"Kau jahat sekali, Mayuzumi-san!" Nagisa merengut sebal, "Tidak satupun dari adik-adik ku yang mengatakan jika badanku besar!"

"Itu karena kau anak sulung." potong Zero. "Lagipula dua adikmu itu kan tidak tahu jika kau seorang vampire hunter."

"Aku tidak heran," ujar Mayuzumi sembari meletakan senapannya di rak, kemudian mengambil sebuah pistol yang mirip dengan Bloody Rose*, "Adikmu dua-duanya sama-sama sibuk. Yang satu sibuk kuliah, yang satunya sibuk sekolah, basket, dan modeling."

"Oh... Ya, aku lupa. Sayori, dia Mayuzumi Chihiro. Sepupunya Zero dan Ichiru, juga salah satu hunter yang ada di asosiasi."

Mayuzumi mengangguk, ketika menerima bungkukan sopan dari Sayori. "Salam kenal, Mayuzumi-san."

"Terima kasih, Wakaba. Ngomong-ngomong, sedang apa kalian disini?"

"Berlatih, tentu saja." ujar Nagisa yang entah sejak kapan telah siap dengan sebuah Revolver di tangannya. "Walaupun aku tidak menggunakan pistol untuk membunuh, tapi aku juga perlu mengasah kemampuan menembak ku."

Sayori, Nagisa, dan Zero mulai bersiap di depan papan sasaran, sementara Mayuzumi mengatur senjatanya sedemikian rupa, sebelum bergabung dengan yang lainnya. Kini, ruangan itu dipenuhi dengan suara tembakan dari senjata yang berada di tangan mereka masing-masing.

"Eh... Dia tidak datang hari ini?" tanya Nagisa pada yang lainnya.

"Dia siapa?" tanya Zero, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sasaran.

"Kau tahu maksudku, Zero."

Zero menurunkan senjatanya, kemudian menghela nafas sebelum membidik lagi, "Mungkin saja dia sibuk. Toh jika nanti dia kesini, kita akan tahu, dengan warna rambutnya yang tidak lebih normal dari kita."

"Pfft... Kau ini bicara apa?"

"Heh... Kukira siapa yang masuk ke ruang latihan jam segini, ternyata kalian, bocah."

Mereka berempat menoleh, Yagari berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan, "Yo... Chihiro, lama tak jumpa."

Mayuzumi mengangguk sopan, "Terima kasih, Sensei. Dan kau terlihat baik-baik saja."

"Oh... Aku selalu baik." ujar Yagari santai, dia berjalan menuju rak senjata dan mengambil beberapa buah pisau, "Tapi aku tidak menghintung Kaien dengan baik-baik saja."

"Ah... Ketua terlihat agak pusing belakangan ini." Sayori memiringkan kepalanya, melihat papan sasaran yang sudah banyak dilubangi peluru.

"Yah... Wajar." Yagari melempar sebuah pisau, hingga menancap tepat di tengah sasaran, "Si brengsek Kuran itu selalu membawa masalah."

"Kenapa lagi dengan Kuran?" tanya Mayuzumi. Matanya menatap papan sasaran di depannya yang tak berbentuk, kemudian menatap pistol di tangannya.

"Apa ini karena berita angin yang beredar belakangan ini?" Nagisa angkat bicara, "Tentang Rido yang dibangkitkan kembali oleh pengikutnya?"

"Sayangnya, itu bukan berita angin, Kise-san."

Mereka semua menoleh, terlihat Kaien berjalan memasuki ruangan itu, mendekati mereka yang tengah berdiri di depan sasaran tembak.

"Apa maksudmu, Cross?" tanya Yagari, matanya menyipit menatap Kaien, yang dibalas anggukan oleh Kaien, "Kita ke kantorku." ujarnya.

"Ada hal yang ingin kubicarakan dengan kalian semua."

=oOo=

Tak

Suara bidak membentur sebuah papan kayu terdengar. Bidak kuda hitam itu berdiri, menatap gagah pada bidak ratu putih di depannya. Tak sedikitpun gentar walaupun dia tahu, hanya masalah waktu sampai sang ratu memakannya.

"Ichijou."

"Hnn?"

Kaname mendengus, dia mendongak, menatap Ichijou yang menunduk, menatap papan hitam-putih di depannya dengan serius, "Kau tahu, kurasa aku sedang jatuh cinta."

"Hah...!?"

Mata Ichijou membulat sempurna mendengar itu. "Jatuh cinta? Pada Yuki?"

Kaname tersenyum mistis, kemudian menggerakan satu bidaknya, "Kalau padanya, aku telah jatuh cinta setiap hari."

"Jadi pada siapa?" Ichijo memiringkan kepalanya, "Ah... Checkmate."

"Pada seseorang," jeda sejenak, "yang kutemui beberapa hari lalu. Seorang pemuda yang sangat menarik."

"Tunggu sebentar!" Ichijo menatap Kaname heran, seolah-olah vampire dihadapannya itu sedang gila. Sepertinya benar yang dikatakan Sara, bahwa semua darah murni selalu hampir mendekati gila, "Dia manusia?"

Kaname tersenyum kalem, "Ya. Aku menolongnya ketika dia hampir dimakan level E."

"Kaname!" Ichijou menatap Kaname tak percaya, namun matanya terlihat geli, "Kau tahu jika kita tidak boleh sembarangan membawa manusia kan?"

"Aku tahu."

Kaname bangkit dari duduknya, kemudian berbalik menatap jendela kaca yang setengah terbuka, menampilkan pemandangan di penghujung musim panas. "Ada sesuatu pada dirinya, Ichijo. Aku merasa kita harus membawanya. Lagipula..." tangannya terulur, menyentuh kaca di depannya, "aku pernah mencicipi darahnya."

"Kau menggigitnya?" tanya Ichijo, sekarang seluruh tubuhnya menegang.

"Aku bilang mencicipi, bukan menghisap. Dan untuk pertanyaanmu, tidak. Itu hanya darah yang mengalir dari lukanya."

Iris karamel itu menatap Kaname dalam diam, sebelum kemudian dia menghela nafas, "Sebelumnya, kau pasti tahu, Kaname... Jika dia adalah manusia, maka kita tidak bisa membawanya tanpa merubahnya."

"Aku tahu."

"Aku hanya memastikan jika kau tidak lupa." ujar Ichijo. Pemuda itu berdiri dari duduknya, kemudian berjalan ke arah Kaname. "Apa perintahmu?"

"Aku menginginkannya. Bawa dia padaku."

Tanpa disadari keduanya, atau mungkin sebenarnya mereka menyadarinya, tapi yang manapun itu, di depan pintu ruangan dimana mereka berbicara tadi, seorang gadis berambut coklat kehitaman panjang tengah mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka berdua.

Yuki Kuran menatap pintu dengan tatapan sendu. Tangan kanannya meremat fabrik gaun rumah yang dia kenakan, tepat pada bagian jantungnya yang sekarang terasa begitu sakit. Nafasnya mendadak menjadi tak karuan, matanya memburam dan berair.

"Yuki-sama?"

Panggilan dari seseorang membuatnya terhenyak, tangannya secara refleks mengusap air yang hampir menetes dari pelupuk matanya. Berusaha agar tidak terlihat sehabis menangis, dia ternsenyum jenaka, kemudian menoleh pada pelaku pemanggilan itu.

"Ada apa, Aido-senpai?"

Hanabusa Aido menatap gadis di hadapannya dengan tatapan penuh tanya. Sebutlah dia bodoh, tapi dia tidak sebodoh itu hingga tidak menyadari bahwa gadis di hadapannya sehabis menangis. Namun melihat usaha gadis itu untuk menyembunyikannya, maka dia bersikap seolah dia tak mengetahui apapun.

"Kau bilang hanya sebentar. Tapi kenapa lama sekali?"

"Ehehe... Maafkan aku, Senpai. Tapi Nii-sama sedang bersama Ichijo-senpai. Aku tak enak hati jika harus mengganggu pembicaraan mereka."

Aido mengerjap pelah, kemudian memiringkan kepalanya, "Ichijo-san ada di sini?"

"Oh... Yuki..! Halo!"

Mereka berdua menoleh. Di belakang Yuki, Ichijo tengah berdiri sembari tersenyum cerah. Dia menepuk kepala Yuki, kemudian tertawa jenaka, "Sedang apa kalian berdua disini?"

"Ichijo-san, kapan anda datang?" tanya Aido, yang di jawab dengan kekehan ringan oleh Ichijo, "Beberapa jam yang lalu. Apa kabar, kalian berdua?"

"Kabar baik." jawab Aido sekenanya, "Maaf... Jika tidak keberatan, aku harus membawa Yuki-sama pergi. Aku tidak mau dihukum Kaname-sama."

"Ah ya... Tentu." Ichijo tersenyum pada Aido, kemudian beralih pada Yuki yang wajahnya tertunduk, "Belajarlah yang benar, Yuki. Kau adalah Nona Kuran, dan kau harus bisa menjadi seperti mereka, seperti para darah murni pada umumnya." ujarnya, "Semuanya memang sulit, tapi kau akan terbiasa dengan cepat."

Yuki mendongak, menatap sepasang iris karamel Ichijo yang benar-benar terisi kehidupan, seperti seolah-olah dia bukan seorang vampire. Iris milik Ichijo mengingatkannya pada iris miliknya dulu. Tanpa sadar, Yuki mengulum senyum, "Terima kasih, Ichijo-senpai. Aku akan berusaha dengan baik."

Ichijo mengangguk riang, matanya mengawasi Yuki yang membungkuk padanya, kemudian berjalan pergi meninggalkan dirinya yang kini bersandar pada salah satu dinding.

"Dia mencuri dengar, eh?"

Ichijou melirik Kaname yang keluar dari dalam ruangan sembari melipat tangan di depan dada.

"Anggaplah begitu." ujar Ichijo, menghela nafas. "Dia terlihat begitu sedih."

"Dia akan belajar," ujar Kaname, tak mempedulikan tatapan protes dari Ichijo, "untuk menerima. Lagipula, aku akan tetap menikahinya untuk mempertahankan eksistensi klan darah murni."

"Tanpa cinta? Bagus sekali. Dan anak kalian akan berakhir seperti Senri."

"Tidak juga." Kaname menutup pintu ruangan, "Jika kami mempunyai anak, dia tak akan berakhir seperti Senri. Karena dia darah murni, dia akan punya kebanggaan pada dirinya."

"Terserah kau saja, Kaname." ujar Ichijo lelah, "Ngomong-ngomong, siapa pemuda yang membuatmu begitu tertarik ini? Kau tahu nama atau ciri-cirinya?"

"Aku tahu." ujar Kaname tenang. "Dia memiliki surai merah dan sepasang mata ruby yang begitu indah."

"Namanya?"

"Seijuuro Akashi."

Tepat setelah Kaname menyebutkan nama pemuda itu, salah satu pelayan setianya muncul.

"Kaname-sama. Sudah waktunya."

"Terima kasih, Seiren. Nah, Ichijo.. Bawa dia padaku. Aku yakin kau bisa melakukannya."

Kaname menepuk bahu Ichijo, kemudian berjalan pergi meninggalkan pemuda itu yang hanya mematung di tempatnya semula. Tak disadari oleh Kaname, ekspresi terkejut dan kaku di wajah pemuda itu ketika Kaname menyebut nama orang yang dia inginkan.

"Akashi, katanya?" Ichijo mendengus frustasi, "Yang benar saja!"

=oOo=

"Yak... Cukup. Latihan selesai sampai disini."

Suara desahan nafas keras terdengar setelahnya, disusul dengan suara tubuh yang terjatuh atau sengaja dijatuhkan membentur lantai gym yang keras.

"Gah...! Tahu sekali mereka yang namanya menyiksa!" keluh Kagami. Pemuda bersurai merah kehitaman itu menyingkirkan peluh yang membasahi wajah dan lehernya, "Tahu begini aku tidak datang."

"Kau berisik, Kagami!" seru Aomine di sampingnya, memancing kernyitan tak suka dari Kagami, "Kau mau berkelahi, Aho?"

"Kalian berdua jangan berisik!" Momoi memukul kepala keduanya dengan menggunakan Clipboard. Membuat keduanya mengaduh kesakitan dan mendelik galak pada sang Manager. "Kalau punya waktu untuk berisik kenapa tidak digunakan untuk beristirahat?"

"Cih... Satsuki! Kau berisik!"

"Kurokocchi!"

Mendengar nama Kuroko, ketiganya menoleh, mendapati pemuda bersurai biru langit itu tengah tergeletak tak sadarkan diri dan di kerumuni beberapa orang.

"Kuro-chin... Kau tidak apa?" tanya Murasakibara sembari menggoyangkan tubuh Kuroko yang diam tak bergerak.

"Sepertinya dia pingsan." Kazunari Takao memiringkan kepalanya seraya menatap Kuroko, kemudian menoleh pada pemuda bersurai hijau di sebelahnya, "Bagaimana membuatnya sadar?"

Midorima menghela nafas, membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang agak turun, kemudian berdehem, "Biarkan saja. Setidaknya dia tidak muntah."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, mereka semua dapat melihat Kuroko yang bergerak-gerak, sebelum kemudian membuka mata dan menutup mulutnya, hendak muntah.

"Kuroko jangan muntah!" teriak Midorima spontan, membuat semua orang reflek menoleh dan mengerubungi Kuroko dengan panik.

Akashi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, menatap keributan yang dibuat kawan lamanya itu. Dia menghela nafas, sebelum kembali memejamkan matanya untuk menjernihkan pikiran. Namun bukannya jernih, pikirannya malah melayang pada kejadian beberapa hari lalu yang dengan sengaja ingin dia lupakan. Karena kejadian itu, dia menjadi tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan segala hal yang dilakukannya. Dan itu membuatnya merasa cukup terganggu.

Masih diingatnya juga, ketika dia kembali ke penginapan anggota timnya, dan Mibuchi histeris ketika menemukan dirinya sedikit berantakan, Mibuchi mengatakan jika penampilannya terlalu rapeable dan dia terlihat sangat tanpa pertahanan. Membuatnya berakhir dengan ceramah singkat dari Mibuchi mengenai menjaga penampilan diri agar tidak terlalu menebar pesona walaupun hal itu dilakukan secara tidak sadar.

'Bodoh... Kau masih mengingat hal semacam itu.'

Sebuah suara di belakang kepalanya membuatnya memutar bola mata bosan, 'Nah... Jadi kenapa kau mengajak ku bicara lagi setelah sekian lama, Sei?'

Sang Bokushi mendengus, 'Menurutmu apa? Kau selalu kehilangan fokus belakangan ini. Sejak vampire sialan itu menciumu'

'Jangan ingatkan aku soal itu.' Oreshi mendengus, 'Aku sedang mencoba melupakannya.'

'Kau tidak mungkin lupa,' sebuah sanggahan tajam terlontar, 'dan kalau kau mau tahu, ini seperti akan terjadi hal buruk.'

'Hidup kita tak pernah tenang, eh?' Oreshi bertanya, retoris.

Setelah perbincangan antara dirinya dan alter-egonya itu selesai, Akashi menyadari jika keenam temannya telah berada di sekitarnya, bahkan Kise telah memeluknya, dan meracau tidak jelas soal kerasukan iblis atau apalah itu.

"Kuroko tadi pingsan lagi, nanodayo... Sepertinya itu kebiasaan jika dia terlalu kelelahan."

"Kukira kebiasaan itu sudah lama hilang." Akashi menghela nafas, "Tapi ternyata muncul lagi."

Midorima membetulkan letak kacamatanya, "Yang namanya kebiasaan tidak akan hilang semudah itu."

"Kau benar, Midorima."

Saat ini, Akashi dan yang lainnya tengah berada dalam perjalanan menuju lokasi pertandingan SMP Teiko. Beberapa orang lain seperti Kazunari Takao, Taiga Kagami, dan Tatsuya Himuro juga terlihat ikut bersama mereka, dengan alasan, ingin melihat seperti apa SMP Teiko yang sekarang.

"Akashi... Kau tahu tentang berita pembunuhan itu?" tanya Midorima tiba-tiba, membuat Akashi mengernyit karena bahan pembicaraan yang mendadak berubah.

"Pembunuhan apa?"

"Pembunuhan di sebuah taman dekat penginapanmu." jawab Midorima, "Korban ditemukan dalam keadaan kehabisan darah."

Mendengar itu, pikirannya mendadak melayang pada kejadian malam itu. "Bagaimana bisa, Midorima?"

Yang ditanya hanya mengangkat bahu, "Ini bukan pertama kalinya. Polisi mengatakan sangat mustahil bisa menguras darah dari seseorang sampai begitu bersih."

"Tidak ada yang tersisa?"

Midorima menggeleng, "Akan terdengar lucu, tapi para saksi mengatakan jika pelakunya adalah vampire."

Akashi mendadak berhenti, kemudian menatap Midorima, "Kau seirus?"

Pemuda bersurai hijau itu juga berhenti. Dia menatap Akashi, dan Akashi balas menatapnya. Mereka bertatapan selama beberapa detik, hingga Midorima menghela nafas pelan, "Lupakan saja. Kita sudah sampai."

Akashi masih menatap Midorima, tapi kemudian dia mengangkat bahu dan berjalan mengikuti teman-temannya yang telah masuk ke dalam lokasi pertandingan terlebih dahulu.

"Apa yang kau tahu..." gumam Midorima pelan. Dia menangkap kilatan ganjil pada mata Akashi ketika mereka bertatapan tadi. Tatapan seperti mengetahui sesuatu, membuat pemuda itu menghela nafas pelan, "Apapun itu, kuharap itu tidak menjadi bencana nantinya."

Ketika mereka telah berada di dalam, ternyata pertandingan telah berlangsung setengah babak. Papan skor di salah satu sisi menunjukan angka 56 - 112 untuk SMP Teiko. Selisih angka yang tidak terlampau jauh, tetapi bagus karena sekolah mereka masih mempertahankan predikat yang mereka tinggalkan dulu.

"Haah... Mereka jadi sedikit payah sekarang." ujar Aomine, menatap papan skor dengan tidak minat, yang dihadiahi pukulan pada ulu hatinya.

"Sakit! Satsuki!" gerutunya, membuat Momoi menjulurkan lidah pada pemuda itu. "Salah sendiri. Jangan samakan mereka dengan dirimu, Dai-chan. Mereka berbeda dengan kalian!"

"Ya... Momoi-san benar, Aomine-kun." Kuroko menimpali.

"Tapi walau hanya segitu, menurutku sudah bagus, nanodayo." tambah Midorima, "Lagipula, terlalu memaksakan diri itu tidak baik, nanodayo."

"Terserahlah..." gerutu Aomine, "Hoi! Bolanya kau lempar kemana!?" teriaknya spontan ketika melihat salah satu pemain salah memberi pass.

Sementara itu, di salah satu sudut lain dari bangku penonton, ada sekelompok orang yang cukup menarik perhatian. Yang membuat mereka begitu, adalah karena aura yang dipancarkan oleh sekelompok orang itu.

"Oi...! Bolanya! Rebut bolanya!"

"Kau berisik, Hanabusa!"

Hanabusa Aido mendelik galak pada sepupunya, Akatsuki Kain yang duduk di sebelahnya, "Kau tidak lihat! Dia membiarkan bolanya direbut lawan! Akatsuki! Kau tidak gemas!?"

Akatsuki Kain memutar bola matanya jengah, kemudian menoleh pada dua orang yang duduk di sampingnya, "Kalian berdua sedang apa?"

Rima Touya menoleh, kemudian menggeleng pelan, "Hanya meminta Pocky pada Senri. Punyaku habis." ujar Rima, menunjukan kotak Pockynya yang telah kosong.

"Bukan itu maksudku," ujar Kain, "yang kumaksud, kenapa kalian saling menyuapi begitu?"

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Shiki acuh, "Ah... Bolanya lepas."

Kain menghela nafas pelan. Bisa-bisanya dia menuruti keinginan aneh teman-temannya untuk menemani mereka menonton pertandingan basket di penghujung musim panas seperti ini. Padahal dia lebih suka bergelung nyaman di kamarnya yang sejuk dengan beberapa buku yang harus dibaca.

Suara semakin riuh ketika pertandingan mulai menuju akhir. Beberapa orang sampai berdiri dan berteriak, memberi semangat pada kedua tim untuk saling mengejar ketinggalan atau mempertahankan poin. Hingga pada akhirnya peluit dibunyikan, dan kemenangan menjadi milik SMP Teiko dengan skor 100 - 200.

"Pertandingan yang bagus." ujar Aido semangat, "Aku senang karena sudah datang. Pertandingannya tidak mengecewakan."

"Terserah." ujar Kain acuh, "Ngomong-ngomong, dimana Rima dan Shiki?"

"Mungkin membeli minuman."

"Pertandingannya bagus ssu!" seru Kise bersemangat. "Aku tidak menyangka jika mereka bisa mengimbangi sekolah kita dulu sampai seperti itu."

"Yah... Bagus juga sih. Pasti menarik jika bisa melawan mereka." ujar Kagami, terlihat berapi-api, mengundang senyuman dari Himuro di sampingnya.

"Hei, Shin-chan... Lain kali bawa aku ke SMPmu itu..." Takao tersenyum pada Midorima, yang dibalas dengusan oleh yang bersangkutan.

"Lakukan sendiri, Bakao!"

"Touyacchi...! Shikicchi!"

Mereka serempak menoleh, ketika mendengar panggilan Kise pada seseorang. Terlihat dua orang tengah berdiri di depan vending machine dan menoleh pada mereka.

"Oh... Kise-san." ujar Shiki, ketika menyadari yang memanggilnya adalah teman satu agensinya.

"Touyacchi dan Shikicchi sedang apa disini?"

"Menemani teman menonton pertandingan." jawab Rima acuh, "Dan aku sudah bilang padamu jangan memanggilku Touya. Panggil aku Rima."

"Tapi itu tidak sopan ssu!" Kise membela diri. "Oh iya... Kenalkan, teman-temanku ssu!"

Rima dan Shiki mengalihkan pandangan pada beberapa orang yang berada di belakang Kise. Namun, pandangan Shiki terpaku pada salah satu dari mereka, pada pemuda bersurai merah yang beridir paling tengah.

"Mereka temanmu, Kise?" tanya Aomine.

"Ah... Mereka model majalah fashion yang sedang terkenal itu!"

Shiki berjalan mendekati mereka, tepatnya, mendekati Akashi. Dia menatap pemuda itu sebentar, membuat yang lainnya, terutama Rima, sedikit heran. Mereka bertatapan selama beberapa saat, sebelum Shiki meraih tangan kanan Akashi dan mencium punggung tangan pemuda itu.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu."

Semuanya syok, bahkan kacamata Midorima sampai turun beberapa mili. Sementara Akashi menutup mulutnya secara reflek dengan tangan kirinya.

"Senri?"

Rima menatap Shiki tidak percaya. Shiki orang yang jarang menunjukan ekspresi ataupun apa yang dirasakannya. Dia juga jarang menunjukan rasa kagum pada seseorang. Bahkan pada Kaname, dia tidak menunjukan rasa kagumnya secara terang-terangan. Tapi sekarang, jika dia sampai mencium tangan orang yang baru ditemuinya, berarti ada sesuatu.

Shiki masih menggenggam tangan Akashi, ketika dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada si surai merah. Dia berbisik pelan di telinga Akashi, membuat matanya membulat sempurna.

"Kita pergi sekarang, Rima."

Shiki melepaskan tangan Akashi kemudian berjalan pergi meninggalkan pemuda itu.

"Apa-apaan dia itu!" Aomine dan Kagami berteriak bersamaan, Murasakibara terlihat sangat syok, sementara Momoi menjerit histeris.

"S-sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang, nanodayo." Midorima memecah keheningan, yang dibalas dengan anggukan dari teman-temannya yang lain.

"Ya ampun Shin-chan! Kau lihat tadi! Dia mencium tangan Akashi!"

Midorima hanya mengernyit tak senang mendengar Takao yang terus membahas kejadian beberapa waktu lalu. Mereka telah keluar dari lokasi pertandingan, dan memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan terlebih dahulu.

"Kau berisik, Bakao." ujar Midorima, kemudian dia menoleh pada Akashi, "Jangan terlalu dipikirkan."

"Iya." balas Akashi singkat. Di saat seperti ini, Midorima selalu kagum dengan pengendalian diri pemuda itu.

Drtt

Drtt

Drtt

Midorima mengernyit ketika merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Dia merogoh celananya dan mengambil ponsel hijau flip miliknya. Dia membuka ponselnya, menemukan sebuah pesan disana. Setelah membuka kunci ponselnya, dia segera membaca pesan itu.

"Siapa?" tanya Takao, Midorima menutup ponselnya, kemudian menggeleng, "Bukan siapa-siapa nanodayo. Akashi..."

"Apa?"

"Aku harus pulang sekarang."

Akasi mendongak, menatap pemuda itu, lalu mengangguk, "Hati-hati."

Midorima mengangguk, kemudian berbalik. Tapi sebelum pergi, dia menoleh kebelakang, "Akashi... Kau jangan dekat-dekat dengan orang seperti mereka berdua. Jika kau bertemu dengan orang yang sekiranya seperti mereka, jauhi saja."

Akashi mengerjap bingung, tapi sebelum bertanya, Midorima sudah berlari pergi.

"Akashicchi..."

Akashi menoleh pada Kise, "Apa?"

"Apa yang dikatakan Shikicchi padamu tadi?"

Akashi tersentak, kemudian menggeleng pelan, "Bukan apa-apa."

"Hidoii ssu!"

Akashi tidak mempedulikan Kise, karena kata-kata Shiki terngiang begitu saja di kepalanya, karena tadi Shiki memujinya dengan mengatakan, 'Kau sangat cantik.' tepat di telinganya. Dan itu membuat wajahnya memanas.

=oOo=

"Apa!? Mencari garis keturunan atas!?"

Yagari menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangan, menghindari kemungkinan tuli mendadak, "Jangan berteriak seperti itu! Kalian ingin membuatku tuli, hah?"

Nagisa mendecak tak sabar, "Bagaimana bisa? Apa maunya Rido Kuran itu?"

"Tenangkan diri kalian." ujar Kaien, "Aku memberitahu kalian soal ini bukan untuk mengajak kalian ribut, tetapi untuk mendiskusikannya bersama kalian. Apalagi, ada Chihiro disini."

Mayuzumi menghela nafas, "Apa hubungannya denganku?"

"Tentu saja ada." jawab Kaito, "Kemungkinan besar, dia akan memerintahkan anak buahnya datang ke tempatmu, lalu menawarimu untuk bergabung dengan mereka."

"Seperti aku mau saja." ujar Mayuzumi malas, "Segala yang mereka katakan nantinya pasti hanya kecohan. Kalaupun aku ditawari yang seperti itu, sudah kupenggal dulu kepala mereka."

"Jadi kita tidak perlu mencemaskan Chihiro." ujar Zero. "Yang lainnya bagaimana?"

"Itu yang kucemaskan." ujar Kaien, terdengar sedikit panik, "Sebenarnya... Aku mendapat berita jika yang diinginkan Rido adalah darah garis keturunan atas dan 7 Senjata yang dimiliki mereka."

"7 Senjata?" Sayori mengangkat alis, "Apa maksudnya?"

"Dulu, garis keturunan atas ada 7 keluarga. 7 keluarga itu memiliki lambang kekuatan berupa 7 senjata hunter legenda yang hanya bisa digunakan oleh para hunter." jelas Kaito, "Tapi keluarga garis keturunan atas hanya tinggal 3, itu karena 4 keluarga yang lain darahnya sudah tercampur dengan manusia biasa ataupun vampire."

"Dulu keluarga Kiryuu dan Cross juga termasuk hunter garis keturunan atas. Kan?" tanya Mayuzumi.

"Itu sudah lama sekali." jawab Zero, "Tapi keluargaku tetap diizinkan memiliki Bloody Rose karena pistol itu hanya mengakui Kiryuu sebagai tuannya."

"Lalu Artemis juga termasuk. Tetapi dia tercemar darah vampire dan berubah bentuk." ujar Nagisa.

"Ah... Sabit perak milik Yuki itu?" tanya Sayori, yang diiyakan oleh mereka.

"Sisanya ada 5. Seraph dan Chains ada padaku." Mayuzumi tampak berfikir, "Sisanya siapa yang membawa?"

"Sonia dan Lamia ada pada Shin. Itu... Busur perak dan Airgun perak yang sering dibawanya." Nagisa mengingatkan, "Berarti sisanya belati putih itu kan? Apa namanya?"

"Lucia." jawab Kaien. "Tapi siapa yang membawa Lucia?"

"Sudah jelas kan? Dia yang membawanya. Sejak istrinya meninggal, dia membawa senjata itu dan memberikan Artemis padamu." Yagari berujar malas, "Masalahnya, kalau sampai kita kecolongan dan ada salah satu saja yang berhasil dibawa Rido, maka Rido hanya perlu membuat agar darahnya diminum, dan garis keturunan atas akan mematuhi seluruh perintahnya."

"Kenapa begitu?" tanya Sayori, "Bukannya lebih mudah jika dirubah menjadi vampire?"

"Masalahnya terletak disana." jawab Mayuzumi. "Memang akan lebih mudah jika dirubah menjadi vampire. Tapi garis keturunan atas tidak bisa dirubah menjadi vampire walaupun mereka digigit darah murni. Tapi jika setelah digigit mereka meminum darah vampire yang menggigitnya, maka mereka akan berubah menjadi vampire, tapi tidak akan bisa jatuh ke level E dan dia akan memiliki kekuatan yang luar biasa."

"Yang bisa memberikan akibat yang buruk pada semuanya." Zero menambahkan dengan gusar.

"Sudah... Aku harus pulang." ujar Mayuzumi, memutus pembicaraan. "Aku belum selesaikan tugasku. Dan sekarang hampir malam."

"Hati-hati, Chihiro."

Mayuzumi menoleh sekilas, kemudian mengangguk, sebelum berjalan keluar dari ruangan Kaien.

"Merepotkan." gumamnya pelan. Dia berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak kota Tokyo yang cukup sepi malam itu. Pikirannya melayang pada pembicaraan di ruang milik Kaien Cross tadi.

"Yang benar saja. Memang apa bagusnya jika kau mendapatkan garis keturunan atas. Toh rasanya sama saja."

Langkah kakinya terus dibawa menyusuri setiap inchi jalan, hingga dia sampai di apartemennya yang cukup jauh dari keramaian kota Tokyo. Mayuzumi merogoh saku mantelnya dan mengeluarkan kunci. Daripada apartemen, sebenarnya mungkin lebih bisa disebut sebagai rumah kos. Tapi tidak bisa disebut rumah kos juga jika tempat yang disediakan di setiap ruangan cukup untuk ditinggali keluarga berencana.

Mayuzumi berjalan menaiki tangga, kamarnya ada di lantai 5 tempat itu. Di kamar nomor 503, tepat di tengah-tengah. Suara langkanya terdengar cukup keras karena membentur tangga besi yang usianya sudah cukup tua. Tapi dia tidak terlalu memperdulikannya. Toh, itu sudah biasa.

Ketika sampai di lantai 5, pemuda itu tertegun, mendapati seseorang berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya. Dia berjalan mendekat, hendak menanyakan keperluan orang itu, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika dia merasakan aura yang tidak biasa dari orang itu.

"Aku telah menunggumu."

Mayuzumi mengernyit, orang itu berbalik, kemudian tersenyum padanya, "Chihiro Mayuzumi."

"Apa maumu, vampire?"

"Tidak sabaran sekali." ujar orang itu, "Bukan aku yang menginginkan senjata, darah, kekuatanmu. Tetapi Rido-sama."

Dor

Vampire itu membulatkan matanya ketika merasakan 2 tembakan di bagian kepala dan jantungnya, kemudian dia menatap murka pada Mayuzumi.

"Aku tidak tertarik."

Dan kemudian, vampire itu berubah menjadi abu.

=oOo=

Cuaca malam begitu dingin, padahal musim gugur belum datang, dan musim panas belum sepenuhnya berakhir. Akashi mengeratkan jaket yang dikenakannya, mengusir rasa dingin dari tubuhnya yang tidak mau pergi sejak tadi. Pemuda bersurai merah itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh sisi jalan yang dilewatinya. Dia baru saja melewati taman yang merupakan tempat dia bertemu dengan vampire yang menciumnya beberapa hari lalu, dan sepertinya tidak ada indikasi kalau vampire itu akan muncul lagi.

Tapi sepertinya dia sedang kurang beruntung, karena sekarang, di depannya, telah berdiri 3 orang pemuda yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya.

"Siapa kalian?"

Akashi menatap satu persatu pemuda itu, kemudian mengernyit ketika menemukan bahwa mereka memiliki aura yang sama seperti vampire yang menciumnya waktu itu.

Salah satu diantara mereka maju, "Kami diperintahkan untuk menjemputmu, Seijuuro-sama."

Mata Akashi membulat, "Apa? Siapa yang-"

Namun, perkataannya tak akan pernah selesai, karena kepalanya mendadak terasa berat, dan kesadarannya hilang begitu saja.

Tanpa mereka sadari, dari kejauhan, seseorang tengah mengawasi mereka semua, masih mengawasi ketika mereka membawa Akashi pergi, kemudian orang itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku bajunya, mengetik sesuatu dari benda itu, kemudian mengikuti orang-orang yang membawa Akashi pergi.

Drtt

Drtt

Drtt

Ponsel flip hijau itu bergetar di atas meja, namun sang pemilik tak berniat untuk memeriksa siapa gerangan yang melakukan panggilan pada malam hari seperti ini. Sang pemilik ponsel itu masih menggesekan penanya pada kertas putih di atas mejanya. Baginya, belajar sekarang lebih penting dari menjawab panggilan itu.

Namun bukanya berhenti, ponselnya justru bergetar semakin keras, membuat pemuda itu mendesah dan akhirnya mengambil ponsel itu, membukanya dan menerima panggilan tanpa melihat siapa yang menelfon.

"Halo?"

Matanya menyipit, ketika mendengar suara familiar di ujung telfon, kemudian terlihat dia mengangguk beberapa kali, lalu menjawab dengan 'ya', 'hnn', 'baik', dan 'aku mengerti.'

Dia berhenti bicara, ekspresinya terlihat serius, tanda dia mendengarkan pembicara di ujung telfon. Sesekali dia terlihat mengangguk, namun ekspresinya masih datar dan tenang. Tapi, entah apa yang dikatakan oleh orang di ujung telfon itu, ekspresinya mengeras, tangannya mencengkram erat ponsel, sementara matanya makin menyipit.

"Anda serius?" jeda sejenak, "Baiklah... Aku segera kesana."

=oOo=

.

.

.

Bersambung

.

.

.

=oOo=

Anna A : Update...! Langsung tanpa dibaca ulang. Jadi maaf kalau Typo(s) bertebaran.

Anna D : Njir... Chapter ini aneh sekali...

Anna A : Apalagi adegan pas Shiki ketemu sama Kise itu absurd sumpah...

Anna D : Duh... Gabisa ngomong saya... Gini deh jadinya kalau nggak ada ide dipaksa nulis...

Anna A : *pukpuk Anna D * Gapapa... Ini aman buat dibaca siang-siang...

Anna D : Tapi chapter 4 gaboleh dibaca pas siang, soalnya ngurangin pahala puasa.

Anna A : Yosh... Langsung balas review...!

Anna D : Yang pertama dari **A-chan**

Ya ampun... Terima kasih dibilang keren... Iya mereka memang sama-sama sadis, tapi Kaname kan licik... Kalau Akashi kan masih polos/nak. Semoga Chapter 3 tidak mengecewakan.

Anna A : Yang kedua dari **Choi Chinatsu**

Oh... Natsu-san jangan suruh saya mengganti capslockmu...!/gak nyambung. Saya tidak tahu setelah ini Natsu bisa tetep bahagia atau tidak, tapi semoga masih karena saya masih sayang nyawa...!/gantung diri. Chapter 3 semoga tidak mengecewakan.

Anna D : Yang ketiga dari **Kagatsune Iki15**

Terima kasih karena sudah penasaran, dan terima kasih karena saya tidak digantung.../hiks. Semoga Chapter 3 memuaskan.

Anna A : Yang keempat dari **ellexleene**

Terima kasih sudah dibilang sugoii ya ampun saya terhura!/kebalik. Duh... Sepertinya semuanya benci sama Kaname sampe ditambah nick kampret begitu. Silahkan berjangan-jangan dulu deh... Hehe... Misterinya akan dikupas pelan-pelan.../digantung. Semoga Chapter 3 memuaskan...

Anna D : Yang kelima dari **Guest**

Hot...? Wah terima kasih! Iya Akashi itu Uke sejuta umat... Bahkan dia juga cocok jadi Ukenya Aizen.../njir. Emm... Mungkin nyelip Harem!Akashi dikit-dikit deh, hehe.../ngawur. Chapter 3 semoga memuaskan.

Anna A : Yang keenam dari **Lyra Fe**

Lyra-san kalem... Duh, Kaname sampai dibilang pemuda acak... Ditambah mesum pulak. Kasihan sekali dikau Kaname.../dibuang. Yah... Untungnya Akashi nggak mati kehabisan nafas ya... Chapter 3 semoga memuaskan.

Anna D : Dan disini, sudah ketahuan jika Mayuzumi itu salah satu dari 3 garis keturunan atas. Tinggal tunggu 2 sisanya...

Anna A : Seraph dan Chains itu nama senjatanya Mayuzumi. Seraph itu pedang perak yang di sarungnya ada ukiran-ukiran mawar lalu ada tulisan 'Crossing Danger' nya.

Anna D : Kalau Chains itu semacam senar dari tembaga yang super tipis, warnanya perak dan digulung di ring yang bentuknya kayak isolasi besar/nak. Di bagian dalam ringnya ada tulisan 'Crossing Danger' nya juga.

Anna A : Yosh... Chapter ini lebih pendek, tapi semoga nggak mengecewakan...

Anna D : Sampai jumpa di Chapter selanjutnya...

=oOo=

.

.

Berkenan Review?

.

.

=oOo=


	4. Cerita Yang Tak Pernah Selesai

=oOo=

Malam itu begitu sunyi. Tak ada suara apapun yang menemani langkah 3 sosok berjubah yang kini tengah berlari menghindari sesuatu. Salah satu diantara 3 sosok itu terlihat tengah memikul seorang pemuda di punggungnya.

"Cepat. Rido-sama telah menunggu."

Mempercepat langkah kaki, tak menghiraukan sepasang karamel yang memperhatikan mereka dari jauh, terus mengikuti mereka, hingga dirasanya telah berada pada jarak yang aman, sosok itu menampakan diri, menghentikan langkah 3 sosok yang kini mengeram marah.

"Minggir."

Sosok itu tersenyum miring, dia menarik katana yang dibawanya, menampakan bilah logam yang mengkilap diterpa cahaya bulan malam itu.

"Tuan-tuan... Sangat tidak sopan mengambil buruan seseorang."

Tidak ada waktu untuk mencerna kalimat pemuda itu, karena kepala mereka bertiga telah terpenggal dalam waktu sepersekian detik setelah pemuda itu mengatakannya. Menjatuhkan sosok bersurai merah yang tak sadarkan diri sedari tadi.

"Merepotkan."

Pemuda beriris karamel itu berjalan, mengangkat tubuh si surai merah dengan hati-hati, mengamati paras cantik yang terlihat begitu damai.

"Rasanya aku tidak tega jika harus membawanya pada Kaname." gumamnya pelan, namun dia tetap membawa langkahnya menjauhi tempat itu, menuju ke sebuah tempat, dimana masternya telah menunggu.

"Kau benar-benar membawanya padaku."

Jemari lentik itu membelai wajah yang terbingkai surai merah itu perlahan, seulas senyum tersungging pada parasnya yang dingin. Tangannya mengikuti kontur wajah sosok itu, perlahan, seperti tengah mengukir sebuah boneka kayu, namun yang diukirnya kini bukanlah sebuah boneka.

Wajahnya menunduk, menyentuhkan hidungnya pada permukaan kulit wajah sosok itu, mencium harumnya perlahan, hingga aroma mint yang menguar memasuki indera penciumannya, bergerak dari dahi, turun ke mata, lalu pipi, hidung, dagu dan leher.

Sebuah tarikan nafas berat terdengar, kentara sekali sang kepala keluarga Kuran menahan diri, agar tak mencicipi sosok yang tengah terbaring itu kini. Walaupun kilatan nafsu tak dapat ditutupi dari wajah rupawannya yang dingin dan sering kali tanpa ekspresi.

"Tahan dirimu, Kaname."

Tawa pelan meluncur dari bibirnya. Pemuda itu melirik pada tangan kanannya, yang berdiri di belakangnya, "Terima kasih, Ichijo. Kau boleh pergi."

Agak ragu, namun pemuda itu mengangkat kakinya pergi dari ruangan itu, meninggalkan penyandang nama Kuran berdua dengan mangsanya.

=oOo=

.

.

.

Chapter 4 : Cerita Yang Tak Pernah Selesai

.

.

.

=oOo=

Suara dentingan piano dan gesekan biola terdengar di ruangan itu. Alunan melodi klasik karya Mozart menggema di seluruh ruangan, menghanyutkan dua pemuda yang kini tengah berduet di dalamnya. Keduanya sama-sama memejamkan mata, mendalami setiap lantunan melodi yang tercipta dari alat musik yang dimainkan oleh jari-jari keduanya, begitu memukau. Andai ada yang mendengar melodi itu, orang itu akan terhanyut di dalamnya. Tak terkecuali pria berkacamata yang duduk di salah satu sofa yang ada di ruangan itu, yang memejamkan matanya sembari menikmati melodi yang mengetuk-ketuk telinganya, menggelitik kesadarannya untuk ikut terhanyut dalam melodi yang dirajut keduanya.

Alunan merdu itu terhenti, diakhiri dengan sebuah suara nyaring namun lembut dari biola, membuat satu-satunya penonton disana bertepuk tangan, tersenyum pada 2 orang yang kini masih terdiam di tempat.

"Itu luar biasa..."

Sang pemain biola tersenyum, mata rubynya terlihat begitu teduh, "Terima kasih, sensei."

Pemuda yang duduk di balik grand piano hitam membetulkan kacamatanya, kemudian menekan beberapa buah tuts hingga menghasilkan bunyi dentingan pelan namun merdu.

"Melodi acak, eh?"

Pemuda itu mendengus, kemudian menekan tuts lainnya dan menghasilkan sebuah melodi lainnya, "Apa kau keberatan jika kita mainkan satu lagi?"

Pemain biola itu mengangkat kembali biolanya, "Tentu. Lagu apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Beethoven, Moonlight Sonata."

Mata itu terbuka, menampilkan sepasang iris ruby yang menatap lurus pada langit-langit bewarna putih gading dengan ukiran-ukiran yang begitu klasik. Matanya mengernyit, menyadari jika dia tidak berada di tempat yang seharusnya.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Matanya bergulir ke sisi kanannya, menemukan sesosok aristokrat muda yang tengah menatapnya teduh sembari menutup buku dengan tangan kirinya. Helaan nafas meluncur dari bibir tipisnya, kemudian dia bangkit dari posisinya, agak mengernyit ketika menyadari piyama merah marun yang melekat pada tubuhnya.

"Aku membutuhkan sebuah penjelasan."

Dia bertanya dengan nada tenang, namun matanya berkilat menuntut penjelasan, pada pemuda berambut coklat yang duduk di samping ranjangnya.

"Itu bukanlah sebuah penjelasan yang singkat." pemuda bersurai coklat itu mengulurkan tangannya, menyentuh pipi seputih porselen milik pemuda bersurai merah dihadapannya, "Agak sulit jika kau ingin menjadi singkat."

Dia menyentuh tangan dingin itu, menurunkannya dari wajahnya. Sentuhannya mengirimkan sengatan aneh ke sekujur tubuhnya, membuat otaknya mengirim sinyal siaga seperti seakan-akan pemuda itu adalah musuh alaminya. "Aku akan mendengarkan."

Pemuda itu tersenyum, "Aku Kaname Kuran. Seorang vampire darah murni, kepala keluarga Kuran."

Setelahnya, dia mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan Kaname. Pemuda itu menceritakan segalanya dari awal, tentang dirinya, tentang Rido, dan tentang apa yang diincarnya.

"Jadi kesimpulannya... Pamanmu mengincarku? Tapi kenapa?"

Kaname menatap Akashi dalam diam, matanya memaku manik ruby yang sewarna darah dan memukaunya sejak pertama kali melihatnya, "Aku juga tidak tahu," tangannya kembali terangkat, menyingkirkan poni yang menghalangi pandangannya dari pemuda itu, "sampai semuanya jelas, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu."

Akashi menutup matanya, kemudian menghela nafas. "Baiklah."

Kaname mengangkat alis, heran dengan pemuda dihadapannya, "Kau tidak protes?"

Akashi membuka matanya lagi, kini giliran Akashi yang mengangkat alis, "Untuk apa? Aku yakin sekali aku tak akan dapat kabur dari sini. Kalaupun aku kabur, kau akan mengejarku dan menangkapku kan? Lagipula..." Akashi menutup matanya, ketika membuka matanya, iris ruby itu berubah, menjadi heterokrom "Aku yakin, ada sesuatu yang kau inginkan dariku... Benar kan?"

Kaname menggerakan tangannya, meraih dagu Akashi dan mendekatkan wajahnya, menerpa wajah pemuda itu dengan nafas halus yang sengaja dihembuskannya di depan wajah pemuda itu, "Kau cukup peka rupanya."

Mata itu tertutup, Akashi membiarkan Kaname membawanya kembali berbaring diatas ranjang lalu menciumnya dengan lembut, mulai dari dahi, lalu kelopak mata, turun ke hidung, pipi, kemudian mendarat pada bibir merah yang terlihat begitu menggoda dimatanya.

Tok

Tok

Tok

Akashi menempelkan telunjuknya pada bibir Kaname, membuat pemuda bersurai coklat itu menjauhkan wajahnya. Akashi mengedik ke arah pintu, membuat Kaname menghela nafas, lalu bangkit dari atas pemuda bersurai merah itu.

"Aku tidak melarangmu menghubungi siapapun," ujarnya, mengedik kearah sebuah tas yang tergeletak diatas meja, "tapi aku melarangmu keluar dari sini. Dengan alasan apapun. Ada seorang temanku yang akan melayanimu selama kau disini. Tak perlu sungkan padanya."

"Cukup adil."

Kaname berjalan menuju pintu, dia tak dapat menahan senyumannya, karena pemuda itu menerima alasannya begitu saja. Diluar dugaannya.

"Sangat menarik..."

Akashi menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang, kemudian dia menyeringai, 'Apa kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkannya?'

'Jangan katakan jika dia mudah dibodohi.'

Kedua matanya terpejam, kemudian manik itu berganti menjadi sepasang ruby yang menyala gusar. Menatap bayangan dirinya yang duduk di salah satu sisi ranjang, 'Aku tidak bilang begitu.'

Bokushi menghempaskan dirinya tepat di samping Oreshi, 'Kita tidak punya pilihan. Seperti yang kukatakan tadi.'

'Tapi kita tidak bisa diam saja.' Oreshi nampak berfikir, 'Kita cari tahu selama berada disini.'

'Tentu... Tapi sebelum itu, kau harus menelfon Reo. Aku yakin dia cemas setengah mati karena kau tidak kembali ke penginapan.'

Akashi bangkit dari posisinya, berjalan menuju sebuah meja yang terletak tak jauh dari tempat itu, mengacak-acak isi tas yang memanng dibawanya sejak kemarin. Ponsel, earphone, charger, laptop. Beruntung sekali karena dia tak melupakan mereka semua. Dia mengambil ponsel flip bewarna merah marun miliknya, kemudian membukanya dan mencari kontak Reo. Dia harus menghubungi pemuda itu sekarang dan menjelaskan yang terjadi, sebelum pemuda itu mati karena cemas.

"Sei-chan...?"

Akashi mengernyit, suara pemuda itu terdengar agak berat karena sehabis menangis, "Mibuchi-san? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Hening, Akashi mengernyit, sebelum dia mendengar lagi suara Mibuchi di ujung telfon, "Aku baik-baik saja. Ya tuhan! Kemana kau? Kenapa tidak pulang?"

Akashi tersenyum simpul, "Maaf mendadak. Tetapi ada sesuatu yang harus ku urus. Aku tidak akan ikut kalian kembali ke Kyoto Selasa besok. Dan mungkin aku akan cuti selama beberapa saat, jangan cemas... Ayah hanya memintaku untuk membantunya mengurus perusahaan."

Jeda sejenak, dia bisa mendengar suara Reo kembali seperti sebelumnya, "Nee... Jadi kau minta aku ambil alih seperti biasa? Juga soal tugas harian dan laporan OSIS?"

Akashi mengangguk, "Kau kirimkan pada E-mailku seperti biasa. Apa kau bisa, Mibuchi-san?"

Terdengar helaan nafas di ujung telfon, "Baiklah... Baiklah... Baik-baiklah disana..."

Akashi mengangguk, kemudian dia mendengar suara sambungan telfon yang terputus, dia menghela nafas.

Tok

Tok

Tok

Akashi mengernyit, menoleh ke arah pintu, "Masuk."

Pintu terbuka, terlihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang berdiri disana, "Maaf mengganggu, Seijuuro-sama, saya Akatsuki Kain. Kaname memerintahkan saya untuk melayani anda."

Akashi memiringkan kepalanya, "Masuklah, Kain-san."

Kain mengangguk, kemudian berjalan kearah Akashi, "Anda bisa katakan apapun pada saya jika ada yang anda butuhkan."

"Terima kasih." ujar Akashi. Tidak terlalu berlebihan, karena dia memang telah terbiasa dilayani, "Oh... Sebenarnya, aku ingin mandi."

"Akan segera saya siapkan."

"Tidak perlu," potong Akashi segera, "Aku ingin kau tunjukan saja kamar mandinya."

Kain mengangguk, kemudian membiarkan Akashi berjalan mendahuluinya.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku," gumam Kain pelan, matanya menatap punggung Akashi yang berjalan di depannya, "Kenapa jantungku berdegup sekencang ini?"

Pik

Mibuchi menghela nafas, dia menatap Nebuya dan Hayama dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, "Sei-chan akan cuti lagi."

"Oh...? Jadi dia tidak ikut kita pulang ke Kyoto Selasa besok?" tanya Hayama, yang dibalas anggukan oleh Mibuchi. "Kita kembali tanpa Sei-chan... Besok katakan pada pelatih."

Hayama mengangguk, kemudian kembali bermain dengan bola basket di tangannya, "Dia membuat orang panik."

Mibuchi menghela nafas, tanpa disadarinya, genggamannya mengerat pada ponsel di tangannya, "Semoga tidak terjadi hal buruk padanya."

"Nee... Kise-kun, sepertinya Akashi-kun tidak ikut latihan hari ini."

Kise melirik sekilas pada Kuroko disampingnya, "Mungkin saja Akashicchi sibuk ssu."

"Heh... Dia sibuk atau sok sibuk?" Kagami menimpali, dengan malas dia melempar bola dengan asal kearah lapangan, mengenai kaki kiri Midorima yang tengah melakukan shoot.

"Midorimacchi!" panggil Kise pada pemuda itu.

"Apa, nanodayo?"

"Kau tahu kenapa Akashicchi tidak ikut latihan hari ini?"

"Kenapa kau tanya padaku, Nanodayo? Memang kau kira aku ibunya?" tanya Midorima ketus, dia membetulkan letak kacamatanya dan kembali melakukan lemparan pada salah satu ring.

"Midorimacchi hidoii ssu! Aku kan hanya bertanya!" ujarnya kesal. Dia mulai mengeluarkan air mata buaya andalannya, membuat Kuroko memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Ne.. Kise-chin. Kau berisik." ujar Murasakibara tanpa kasihan, membuat pemuda itu makin mengeraskan suaranya.

"Hoi Kise! Diamlah!" teriak Aomine sembari melempar bola basket yang ada di tangannya ke arah kepala Kise dan telak mengenainya. Naas, namun cukup untuk membuat orang-orang di tempat itu ramai.

Tanpa mereka ketahui, tangan Midorima yang menggenggam bola basket menjadi sangat kaku.

=oOo=

Langkah kaki itu terdengar tergesa, menapaki lantai marmer asosiasi hunter yang memantulkan suara ke seluruh dinding lorong yang kosong. Shizuka Hio berjalan dengan langkah tak sabar, matanya menatap gusar pada pintu-pintu di sekitarnya. Ada yang mengganggu pikiran sang vampire darah murni itu, dan dia pastikan bahwa berita yang diterimanya beberapa waktu yang lalu itu hanyalah sebuah bualan.

"Takuma Ichijo."

Suaranya menggema, ketika dia memasuki sebuah ruangan milik Kaien Cross yang dipenuhi oleh beberapa orang. Matanya memaku pemuda beriris karamel yang terlihat gugup.

"Dia ada disini, Shizuka-san." Sara Shirabuki menjawab dengan suara tenang, namun ada kegusaran yang nyata dibalik irisnya.

"Aku tahu, Sara."

Wanita itu berjalan dengan anggun ke arah Nagisa yang menggeser tempat duduknya, "Dan aku berharap pesan yang dikirimkan padaku itu bukan sungguhan."

"Sayang sekali," Mayuzumi bersandar pada punggung sofa. Iris amethys nya menatap langit-langit dengan pandangan yang bercampur, antara marah, sedih, kesal, dan heran, "tapi berita itu benar, Shizuka-san."

"Urusai." desisnya pelan, "Apa maunya anak itu?"

Semua mata terpaku pada Ichijo, membuat pemuda itu terlihat makin gugup.

"Sebaiknya kau bicara sebelum kepalamu berlubang, Ichijo-senpai." ujar Zero, menekan kata senpai, membuat Ichijo makin bergidik.

"Kaname melarangku mengatakan ini, tapi..." Ichijo menarik nafas dalam, "Dia punya ketertarikan pada anak itu."

"Cih... Yang benar saja." desis Zero, terlihat marah, "Lalu mau dia kemanakan Yuki?"

"Kau tahu persis akan berakhir seperti apa," ujar Mayuzumi. "Sial... Pembicaraan ini terlalu berkelit!"

Yagari mengangguk setuju, "Sekarang bagaimana? Aku yakin anak itu akan dicari oleh teman-temannya. Belum lagi dia sekarang hanya seorang bocah biasa."

"Kau benar." ujar Kaien, memijat pelipisnya. Kepalanya mendadak terasa begitu pening, "Aku hampir yakin jika akan terjadi sesuatu. Tapi kuharap dia tidak kenapa-napa."

"Dia pasti baik-baik saja." ujar Sayori, membuka suara,'"Aku yakin Kaname-senpai tidak akan melukai dia. Tapi aku tidak yakin dengan hal lainnya."

Mayuzumi mengeram, mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat, "Awas saja. Jika dia berani melakukan yang aneh-aneh, kupenggal kepalanya."

"Kalau kau lakukan itu, Yuki akan kehilangan suaminya." ujar Kaien, dengan wajah memelas.

"Cih... Biar saja. Aku tak peduli dengan pemuda itu. Yang aku pedulikan adalah efek dari kejadian ini." desis Mayuzumi, "Kenapa juga Rido mengincarnya? Dasar pedofil! Tidak sadar dengan usianya yang hampir setengah abad."

"Ara... Kukira usianya lebih tua dari itu." ujar Sara kalem, "Ngomong-ngomong, Takuma, apa rencana Kaname pada anak itu? Apa yang akan dilakukan Kaname padanya?"

Ichijo menggeleng, "Aku tidak tahu. Tapi Kaname tertarik padanya. Yang kucemaskan, jika dia mengubah anak itu menjadi vampire."

"Itu akan jadi masalah lain yang harus kita pikirkan. Kau harus awasi dia, agar tidak merubah anak itu menjadi vampire. Karena kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika anak itu sampai menjadi vampire." ujar Kaito yang disambut anggukan Ichijo.

"Aku sudah lelah dengan perang," keluh Shizuka, "terlalu banyak darah yang akan tumpah. Kita sudah kehilangan banyak selama ini. Jangan sampai alami hal yang serupa."

"Ck... Aku harus antisipasi." ujar Mayuzumi. "Aku hampir yakin, nanti malam akan ada yang datang ke apartemenku dan menanyaiku seperti maniak."

"Itu berlebihan, Chihiro."

"Terserah." ujar Mayuzumi. Dia kesal luar biasa, "Sudah. Aku mau kembali. Masih ada satu mata kuliah yang harus kuurus."

"Hah..."

Ichijo menghela nafas pelan, matanya menatap punggung Mayuzumi yang berjalan menuju pintu, sebelum pintu itu terbanting dengan keras. "Kalau Kaname tahu, dia pasti membunuhku."

"Kau masih takut pada Kaname rupanya." ujar Sara, Ichijo menggeleng, "Aku tidak takut padanya. Hanya sedikit sungkan."

Drrt

Drrt

Drrt

Ponsel Ichijo berdering, matanya menatap layar ponsel yang menunjukan nama Akatsuki Kain, membuatnya mengernyit dalam, "Halo? Kain? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Di tempat lain, Kain menggeleng pelan, "Tidak terjadi apa-apa. Aku hanya mau minta tolong, jika kau datang kesini nanti, tolong belikan beberapa bahan makanan."

"Memangnya kalian kehabisan?" tanya Ichijo. Kain menggeleng, walaupun dia tahu Ichijo tak akan bisa melihatnya, "Tidak... Hanya saja sekarang penghuninya bertambah satu. Aku hampir yakin jika bahan makanannya tidak akan cukup."

"Yah... Baiklah. Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Sejauh ini baik-baik saja." ujar Kain, seraya melirik pada Akashi yang tengah membaca buku di depannya, "Diluar dugaan dia sama sekali tidak seperti yang diperkirakan."

"Begitu? Karena kau yang bilang, maka aku percaya. Aku yakin kau tidak keberatan jika menjaganya. Jangan sampai Kaname menggigitnya."

"Kau tahu, Kain-san, membicarakan seseorang saat orang itu ada didepanmu itu sangat tidak sopan."

Kain tersentak, kemudian dia mengakhiri panggilannya dengan cepat, "Maafkan saya jika itu mengganggu anda."

Akashi menutup bukunya, kemudian terkekeh pelan, "Tidak masalah. Aku tidak merasa tersinggung. Jadi kau tenang saja." Akashi mengubah posisi duduknya, menghadap kearah Kain, "Coba kau ceritakan sesuatu tentang kalian... Karena aku sedikit bosan sekarang."

"Apa yang anda ingin saya ceritakan?"

"Oh entahlah... Hmm... Coba kita lihat," Akashi tampak berfikir, kemudian dia tersenyum pada Kain, sukses membuat jantung pemuda itu berdetak dengan lebih kencang, "apa kalian memakan makanan lain selain darah?"

Kain mengangguk, "Kami beradaptasi dengan manusia, dan untuk itu, sangat penting bagi kami untuk memakan makanan manusia juga."

"Begitu?" Akashi terkekeh, "Seingatku darah masih terasa amis kemarin."

"Kenapa anda menanyakan itu?" tanya Kain balik, lagi-lagi Akashi mengulum senyum, "Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah katakan padamu jika aku sedikit bosan."

Akashi menopang dagunya dengan tangan kiri, kepalanya sedikit dimiringkan, dia menatap Kain dengan tatapan yang cukup sulit dijelaskan. Jika saja Kain adalah Aido, mungkin dia akan membuat pemuda dihadapannya ini mendesah dibawahnya.

Kain... Kau harus mencuci otakmu dengan sabun setelah ini.

"Kaname pernah mengatakan jika darahku rasanya manis." ujar Akashi, membuat syaraf Kain menengang.

"Dia menggigitmu?"

Akashi tertawa anggun, kemudian menggeleng, "Jika dia menggigitku, maka aku sudah menjadi vampire." ujarnya, mengetuk sampul buku yang tadi dibacanya dengan menggunakan jari, "Di buku ini tertulis begitu. Dia darah murni kan?"

Kain menghela nafas lega, entah kenapa, "Lalu? Bagaimana bisa dia tahu rasanya darahmu?"

"Dia meminumnya dari lukaku." ujar Akashi, lalu tersenyum miring pada Kain, "Kau mau mencobanya juga?"

Kain terkejut, ketika Akashi mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Kain, ketika pemuda itu mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi tegak. Matanya menatapnya dengan tenang, seperti seolah hal ini sudah biasa.

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kain ragu. Tapi dia memegang pergelangan tangan Akashi dan membawa tangan itu mendekat padanya.

"Kau orang yang menarik," ujar Akashi, masih tersenyum, "anggap saja ini hadiah dariku."

Percuma saja jika dia menolak, karena menurutnya pemuda didepannya ini cukup keras kepala, walaupun tak seperti sepupunya. Maka, dia dekatkan tangan Akashi ke wajahnya. Jari-jarinya merasakan permukaan kulit yang lembut, terlalu lembut untuk seorang laki-laki. Kain mengecup jari-jari Akashi sekilas, sebelum memasukan jari tengah pemuda itu kedalam mulutnya, dia menghisapnya pelan, sebelum merobek sedikit permukaan kulit itu dengan taringnya, membuat darah segar keluar dari sana, menyebarkan rasa manis dari cairan merah pekat itu menguar di mulutnya. Sensasi aneh menyebar ke seluruh syaraf tubuh Akashi, membuatnya merasa aneh sekaligus nyaman disaat yang bersamaan. Dia menarik nafas, menenangkan dirinya, lalu menatap Kain yang telah selesai dengan acaranya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Akashi ketika Kain telah melepaskan tangannya. Rasanya perih, membuatnya mengulum jari tengahnya yang tadi digigit oleh Kain tanpa sadar.

"Manis." ujar pemuda itu seraya memalingkan wajah, membuat Akashi memiringkan kepalanya bingung, tanpa menyadari jika dia baru saja melakukan indirect kiss dengan Kain, dengan jarinya sebagai perantara.

Tok

Tok

Tok

"Kain, kau didalam?"

Pintu perpustakaan terbuka, terlihat seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang yang agak bergelombang masuk, dia berjalan menyusuri rak-rak yang menjulang dihadapannya, mencari eksistensi Akatsuki Kain.

"Kain... Kau dima- Oh. Seijuuro-sama, maafkan saya. Saya tidak tahu jika anda ada disini."

Akashi memiringkan kepalanya, menatap Ruka dengan pandangan polos, membuat wajah gadis itu memerah, dan batinnya menjerit tentang betapa manisnya Akashi sekarang.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Akashi, dibalas dengan bungkukan sopan oleh Ruka, "Saya Ruka Souen. Salah satu teman sekaligus pelayan Kaname-sama."

"Ah... Kau mencari Kain-san, Souen-san? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"Ah..." Ruka mendadak gugup, "Diluar ada Ichijo-san. Dia membawa beberapa bahan makanan. Katanya Kain yang memintanya."

"Ah benar." Kain berdiri dari duduknya, "Kau tunggu disini, bersama Seijuuro-sama..."

"Ah... Aku ikut kalian." ujar Akashi seraya berdiri dari duduknya. "Aku bosan. Ngomong-ngomong, Ichijo-san itu siapa?"

Ichijo bersenandung riang, tangannya memainkan bunga mawar yang tadi didapatnya dari seorang gadis ketika dia berbelanja di pasar. Matanya tersenyum dan berkilat jenaka, kentara sekali jika pemuda satu itu sedang sangat senang. Di sekitanya, bertebaran beberapa kantung plastik berisi bahan makanan yang tadi dibelinya karena titipan Kain.

"Kau telah menunggu lama, Ichijo-san?"

Ichijo menoleh, matanya berkilat jenaka ketika melihat Kain turun bersama Ruka dan Akashi.

"Tidak juga, aku baru datang." ujar Ichijo, mendekati mereka bertiga, "Dan... Selamat siang, Akashi-san."

Ichijo sedikit membungkuk, meraih tangan kanan Akashi dan mencium punggung tangan pemuda itu. Sebut saja itu kebiasaannya ketika masih bersama Sara saat ia bertemu orang lain dengan kedudukan yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Apa kita pernah bertemu?" tanya Akashi, Ichijo terkekeh pelan, kemudian mengangkat bahu, "Aku tidak yakin, tapi... Akashi-san, wajahku cukup pasaran."

"Ah... Menurutku kau tidak begitu." ujar Akashi seraya mengambil beberapa tas plastik, "Tapi kau agak mirip dengan temanku." tiba-tiba bayangan Ryouta Kise melayang di kepalanya, membuatnya tersenyum simpul, "Nah... Sebaiknya kita bawa ini masuk."

Mereka berjalan ke dapur dengan membawa kantung plastik berisi belanjaan itu, lalu meletakannya pada tempat yang seharusnya, "Oh iya... Kenapa rumah ini sepi sekali?"

"Yah... Kaname hanya tinggal sendiri disini." ujar Ichijo, sembari menata susu dan jus di dalam kulkas, "Bersama adiknya, mereka tinggal berdua."

"Adiknya?"

Kain mengangguk, "Yuki Kuran. Dia sedang ada di kamarnya sekarang ini, belajar dengan sepupuku, Hanabusa Aido. Walaupun dia jenius, menurutku dia bukan tipe seorang pengajar."

"Ck... Kau mulai lagi, Kain." sindir Ruka, sembari mengeluarkan beberapa bungkus tofu yang langsung menarik perhatian Akashi.

"Aku baru ingat kalau aku belum memakan apapun sejak pagi." ujar Akashi sembari terkekeh, dia mendekati Ruka, lalu mengambil tahu dari tangan gadis itu, "Ada yang keberatan jika aku memasak sesuatu?"

"Ah... Kebetulan aku lapar." ujar Ichijo riang, mendekati Akashi yang tengah menyiapkan bahan-bahan untuk dimasak.

"Apa yang ingin kalian makan?" tanya Akashi, menatap 3 orang yang kini balas menatapnya.

"Terserah saja." ujar Ruka sembari mengangkat bahu.

Maka diputskan, Akashi membuat telur gulung dan sup tofu, lalu tumis sayuran dan daging ikan, yang digulung di dalam selada dan dibaluri telur lalu digoreng. Dia menolak dibantu ketika membuatnya, jadilah ketiga orang itu hanya duduk dibalik meja dan menatap Akashi yang berkutat dengan konter dan segala peralatan masak yang ada disana. Tak sampai 30 menit, masakannya telah terhidang di meja makan, menguarkan aroma harum yang masuk ke dalam indera penciuman mereka.

"Ini keihatan enak." ujar Ichijo yang langsung mengambil nasi tanpa tendeng aling-aling dan langsung makan.

"Aku tidak tahu jika kau bisa memasak." tanya Ruka pada Akashi, yang hanya dibalas senyuman oleh pemuda itu, "Aku harus bisa melakukan semuanya, setidaknya aku tidak akan repot jika tinggal sendirian."

"Aido-senpai. Aku lapar."

Aido melirik sekilas ke arah Yuki, yang menopang dagunya sembari menatap kosong pada buku tebal yang ada di atas meja. Dia menghela nafas, kemudian membalik kursinya dan menatap Yuki dengan tatapan datar. "Kaname-sama belum kembali."

"Tapi aku mencium bau masakan." ujar Yuki, membuat Aido menghela nafas, " Mungkin itu Seijuuro-sama yang membuatnya."

"Eh...?"

"Kau belum bertemu dengannya? Ichijo-san membawanya kesini semalam. Katanya atas perintah Kaname-sama." ujar Aido, menutup buku yang tadi dibaca olehnya, "Yasudah. Kita turun."

Yuki mengangguk, kemudian menutup buku yang tadi dibacanya dan mengikuti Aido berjalan menuruni tangga menuju dapur.

"Seperti apa orangnya? Dan kenapa Nii-sama membawanya kesini?"

Aido melirik sekilas ke arah Yuki, kemudian kembali menatap ke depan, "Kau akan tahu nanti."

"Aido-senpai sudah bertemu dengannya?"

Aido mengangguk. Mereka kini telah sampai di depan dapur. Pintu dapur terbuka, terlihat Ruka dan seorang pemuda bersurai merah berdiri membelakangi mereka berdua.

"Yuki... Apa kabar?"

Yuki berjalan memasuki dapur, menemukan Ichijo yang duduk sembari menikmati teh hijau yang tadi diseduhkan untuknya, "Kabar baik, Ichijo-senpai. Siapa dia?"

"Ah... Dia Akashi-san. Dia orang yang semalam kubawa ke sini. Akashi-san..."

Akashi menoleh, "Ya...?"

"Kenalkan, dia Yuki Kuran. Adik Kaname."

Akashi tersenyum pada Yuki, "Halo, Kuran-san. Aku Seijuuro Akashi."

"Ha-halo." jawab Yuki, agak canggung, "Panggil Yuki saja."

"Apa kau sudah makan siang, Yuki-san?" tanya Akashi, Yuki menggeleng pelan, "Apa kau sedang memasak?"

"Sebenarnya kami baru selesai makan." ujar Ichijo, "Tapi masih ada untukmu dan Aido."

Yuki dan Aido berpandangan, kemudian mereka berjalan ke arah meja dan duduk di kursi yang tersedia. Ichijo membuka tudung saji, menunjukan berbagai jenis makanan yang dimasak Akashi tadi.

"Biar saya ambilkan nasi." ujar Ruka, mengambil 2 mangkuk nasi yang tersimpan rapi di dalam lemari kemudian mengambilkan nasi untuk Yuki dan Aido.

"Ichijo-senpai kau tidak kembali dengan Nii-sama?" tanya Yuki sembari menerima mangkuk yang diberikan Ruka padanya. Ichijo menggeleng, "Aku tadi pergi bersama Sara-sama."

"Sara Shirabuki? Apa yang kau lakukan dengannya?" tanya Ruka heran.

"Tidak ada." jawab Ichijo sekenanya, "Aku hanya menemaninya belanja." ujar Ichijo sembari tersenyum 5 jari.

'Dia tidak pintar berbohong, eh?'

Bokushi bicara, membuat Oreshi memutar bola mata, 'Ya... Aku tahu kau peka dengan kebohongan orang, tapi jangan bilang begitu. Itu bukan urusan kita.'

'Memang menurutmu kenapa si Takuma itu berbohong?'

Oreshi menghela nafas, 'Berhentilah ikut campur urusan orang...'

'Hei Kak...' Bokushi menyeringai, membuat Oreshi mendecak pelan, 'Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin ada sesuatu yang dia lakukan dibelakang mereka. Membocorkan informasi pada orang lain, misalnya?'

'Kalau memang begitu, maka akan jadi sangat menarik...'

=oOo=

Gerimis turun dengan ramai membasahi jalanan kota Tokyo. Macet panjang terbentuk di sepanjang jalan utama jantung negara Jepang tersebut. Banyak mobil yang terjebak, tak bisa bergerak walaupun hanya 1 cm.

"Duh... Kenapa tidak mau bergerak."

Ryouta Kise melirik kakak perempuannya, kemudian kembali pada ponsel kuning di genggamannya, "Harusnya Anecchi tidak usah menjemputku tadi."

Sebuah jitakan pelan mendarat mesra di kepala si pirang, disusul dengan delikan galak dari sang kakak dibalik kemudi, "Bukannya bersyukur pada Kami-sama karena sudah kujemput kau malah berisik. Mau kepalamu kulubangi dengan pisau?"

Kise merinding, baiklah... Kakak sulungnya memang menyeramkan.

"Anecchi sudah seperti Akashicchi saja ssu..."

"Jangan panggil aku begitu," Nagisa Kise menatap jalanan di depannya yang tertutup mobil, "Aku sudah bilang kalau kata -cchi itu artinya nggak jelas."

Kise merengut, memilih memperhatikan pejalan kaki di trotoar yang basah kuyup karena hujan, "Nee... Anecchi, kau tahu jika beberapa hari yang lalu aku bertemu Touyacchi dan Shikicchi?"

Cengkraman pada kemudi menguat, Nagisa menggeleng kaku, "Kau bertemu dimana?"

"Mereka menonton pertandingan basket SMP Teiko ssu... Anecchi.. Sudah jalan."

Nagisa mengerjap, jalanan didepannya sudah lancar, membuatnya menginjak gas dan melajukan mobilnya. "Nee... Ryouta, kita mampir dulu, kau keberatan?"

Nagisa melirik ke arah jendela di sampingnya, beberapa mobil terlihat melaju melewati mobil miliknya. Matanya memperhatikan jalanan di depannya dengan pandangan awas, terkadang juga memperhatikan mobil yang melaju di sampingnya, dan dia menyadari sesuatu.

Mobil Kaname Kuran melaju di depannya beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Chikuso!"

Kaname terkekeh pelan, matanya bergulir mengawasi mobil di belakangnya melalu kaca di atas dashboard. Dia ragu jika hunter yang menyetir mobil itu tidak menyadari dirinya, namun entah kenapa sang pemilik mobil tidak repot-repot mengejarnya atau mencari tahu, terbukti dengan mobil yang berbelok ke arah lain.

"Kaname-sama. Kita sampai."

Tak disadarinya, mobil miliknya berhenti dengan anggun di depan Kuran Mansion. Seiren turun terlebih dahulu, lalu membukakan pintu mobil dan mempersilahkan dirinya untuk keluar. Rumahnya ketambahan personel baru, selain Aido, Kain juga akan tinggal disana mulai sekarang.

Kakinya mengayun menuju rumahnya, memasuki bangunan ala abad pertengahan itu dengan langkah ringan, menyebrangi aula dan berjalan menuju tangga, hendak menyapa adiknya dan penghuni baru rumahnya, namun sepertinya sang adik telah menyadari kedatangannya, menyambutnya dengan berlarian menuruni tangga lalu melompat dan memeluknya dengan sayang.

"Lama sekali... Kenapa baru kembali jam segini?"

Dia mengecup lembut dahi adiknya, lalu melirik kearah Aido yang membungkuk hormat padanya di belakang Yuki, "Rapatnya berlangsung agak lama, dan senat melarangku pulang. Bagaimana pelajaranmu?"

"Berjalan lancar."

Yuki melingkarkan tangannya pada lengan kakaknya, menggiring pemuda itu menuju kamarnya, "Hari ini Nii-sama janji akan menemaniku kan?"

Kaname tidak menjawab, namun tidak menolak ketika sang adik membawanya setengah memaksa menuju kamar miliknya, melewati kamar dengan pintu hitam yang tertutup rapat, namun ada suara-suara yang didengarnya berasal dari dalam kamar itu.

Yuki bukan gadis manja, tetapi dia bisa menjadi sangat manja di saat saat tertentu. Salah satunya seperti sekarang, dimana dia tertidur sembari menggenggam erat tangan kanannya, seolah melarang pemuda itu untuk pergi.

"Apa Yuki sudah bertemu dengan Seijuuro?"

Aido tertegun sejenak, "Mereka bertemu saat makan siang tadi."

"Bagaimana reaksinya?" Kaname mengulurkan tangan kirinya, membelai lembut rambut milik adiknya dengan sayang.

"Seijuuro-sama terlihat tidak terlalu keberatan. Tapi Yuki-sama jelas tidak suka beliau ada disini."

"Apa Yuki mengatakannya?"

Aido menggeleng pelan, "Tapi jelas sekali. Matanya terlihat sedih."

Kaname mengangguk paham. Tentu saja Yuki tidak akan terima. Tapi, dia harus berlajar tentang itu nanti.

"Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang dia?" tanya Kaname, berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Yuki dengan lembut.

"Dia sangat sopan. Betul-betul seseorang yang sepertinya memang dibesarkan dalam lingkungan bangsawan." jawab Aido.

Kaname mengangguk, kemudian dia mengecup singkat dahi Yuki, sebelum beranjak berdiri dari posisinya. "Kalau kau yang mengatakannya, berarti memang jelas."

Aido membungkuk, membiarkan Kaname berjalan melewatinya, sementara dia mengekor di belakang pemuda itu, menutup pintu kamar Yuki tanpa suara, kemudian meninggalkan Kaname yang sekarang membuka pintu kamar Akashi dan masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Aido hanya berdoa dalam hati, semoga besok tamu mereka itu masih bisa berjalan, meskipun hanya sekedar untuk menyiapkan sarapan mereka, karena rasa masakannya benar-benar enak.

"Iya... Tou-san tenang saja. Aku akan mengurusnya, ne? Tidak perlu cemas. Masih ada aku disini. Iya aku tahu, aku bisa menjaga diriku..."

Kaname menutup pintu tanpa suara, memperhatikan punggung pemuda bersurai merah yang dibalut fabrik kemeja merah marun di depannya. Akashi berdiri membelakanginya, menghadap pada jendela kaca besar yang memisahkan kamarnya dengan balkon. Tangan kanannya menggenggam telfon, sementara tangan kirinya bertolak pinggang, suaranya dijaga agar tetap tenang, seperti sedang meyakinkan pada seseorang di lini telfon untuk tidak mencemaskannya.

Sepasang ruby itu menatapnya dari pantulan bayangan kaca pada jendela, membuat Kaname melangkahkan kakinya mendekati pemuda itu, pelan dan tanpa suara.

"Iya... Tou-san juga harus menjaga diri. Aku tidak mau Tou-san sakit. Jaa."

Panggilan di akhiri, tepat ketika Kaname mendekap pemuda itu dari belakang. Tangannya melingkari pinggang Akashi, membuat pemuda bersurai merah itu sedikit tersentak. Lagi, getaran aneh menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya, seolah memberi isyarat jika pemuda yang tengah mendekapnya kini adalah musuhnya.

"Okaeri... Kuran-san..."

"Panggil aku Kaname."

Kaname melepas pelukannya, menarik pelan bahu kiri Akashi dengan tangan kanannya, membuat pemuda itu berbalik menghadapnya. Dia mendekap Akashi, mengecup puncak kepala pemuda itu, lalu mundur perlahan hingga dirinya duduk di tepi ranjang, dengan Akashi di pangkuannya.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu hari ini?" Akashi menjaga suaranya agar tetap tenang, walaupun seluruh ototnya menegang. Kaname menyentuh pipi kanannya, mengelusnya perlahan, "Santai sedikit. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu."

Akashi terkekeh pelan, tapi ototnya sama sekali tidak mau diajak berkompromi, "Nee... Jelas sekali jika aku terlihat tegang saat ini."

Kaname mengabaikannya, memilih menarik tengkuk pemuda itu dan menciumnya, melumat bibir tipis yang menggoda itu penuh nafsu, membuat Akashi mencengkram bahunya kuat. Tangan kirinya yang bebas masuk ke dalam kain kemeja itu, meraba perut lalu dadanya, hingga berhenti ketika menemukan tonjolan kecil yang sedikit mengeras.

Dia menyentuh tonjolan itu, membuat satu desahan lolos dari bibir Akashi, memberinya kesempatan untuk memasukan lidahnya ke dalam mulut si surai merah, lalu mendorong pelan tubuh itu ke samping, membuat posisi mereka berubah, dengan Akashi yang terbaring di atas ranjang.

Tangan kirinya keluar dari balik kemejanya, membuka kancing kemeja itu perlahan, tanpa melepaskan tautan bibir mereka yang membuat Akashi semakin melenguh panjang. Kemeja itu kemudian terbuka, menggoda Kaname untuk memainkan jarinya di atas tubuh putih yang terasa begitu halus ketika dia menyapunya dengan permukaan jarinya.

Ciuman mereka terputus, Kaname menurunkan wajahnya, hingga hidungnya bertemu dengan permukaan kulit bahu Akashi, membuat pemuda itu mengerang tertahan ketika lidah Kaname menyapu permukaan kulitnya yang terasa panas. Akashi menarik nafas dalam-dalam, tangannya mencengkram sprei kuat-kuat, matanya terpejam, berusaha mempertahankan kontrol atas dirinya sendiri.

"Nggh..."

Hingga satu hisapan kuat pada permukaan kulitnya meruntuhkan pertahanannya. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar merasakan sensasi yang diberikan lidah Kaname yang kini menjelajahi dadanya, memainkan salah satu tonjolan kecil yang entah sejak kapan telah mengeras.

"J-jangan d-disana..."

Kaname menulikan telinganya, tidak mau mendengar. Tangan kanannya memainkan tonjolan yang lain, sementara tangan kirinya membuat garis kasat mata dari dada, lalu turun ke perut, hingga tangannya menyentuh bagian paling privasi bagi Akashi, membuat pemuda bersurai merah itu menggeliat tak nyaman ketika Kaname mengelus pelan benda itu, membuat Akashi mengerang.

Tok

Tok

Tok

Sebelum ketukan di pintu menghentikan kegiatan Kaname. Dia menatap geram ke arah pintu tang tertutup rapat, mengutuk siapapun yang berani mengganggu momen privasinya dengan Akashi. Membuatnya mau tak mau bangkit dari atas pemuda itu dan berjalan mendekati pintu dan membukanya.

"Ada apa Seiren?" tanyanya, ketika menemukan Seiren berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Ada utusan senat yang menunggu anda di bawah."

Kaname menghela nafas, kemudian mengangguk. Tangannya bergerak menutup pintu tanpa suara, meninggalkan Akashi yang masih berada dalam keadaan yang cukup berantakan.

"Urusai..." desis Akashi pelan. Dia bangkit dari posisinya dan membetulkan penampilannya yang acak-acakan. Dia menarik nafas panjang, lalu menghembuskannya pelan. Hari ini dia beruntung, tapi dia tidak tahu bagaimana besok. Akashi tak memperhitungkan Kaname yang ternyata lumayan mudah terbawa nafsu.

"Sudahlah..." Akashi mendesah lelah, "Selama tidak sampai kesana... Kurasa tidak masalah."

=oOo=

Pria itu menatap datar ke arah layar ponselnya. Seperti tengah menimbang-nimbang sesuatu. Dia mendecak, sebelum bangkit berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan mendekati sofa putih yang ada di tengah ruang kerjanya.

Tok

Tok

Tok

"Masuk."

Seorang pria setengah baya masuk, dia membungkuk sopan pada pria berambut merah yang terlihat masih awet muda hingga sekarang.

"Apakah anda memanggil saya?"

Pria berambut merah itu mengangguk, tangannya menyambar blazer hitam di lengan sofa, kemudian memakainya, "Siapkan mobil, Takeda-san. Kita pergi ke Asosiasi sekarang."

Pria yang dipanggil Takeda itu mengangguk, kemudian berjalan mengekori sang surai merah yang melewatinya lebih dulu. Pria itu berjalan cepat, terlihat sangat tak sabar. Sementara Takeda yang ada di belakangnya hanya diam. Begitupun ketika mereka berada di dalam mobil. Takeda tak banyak bertanya, hanya melajukan mobil itu dengan cepat menuju tempat yang dimaksud.

Sesampainya disana, mereka berpapasan dengan banyak orang yang menyapa keduanya, tapi tak digubris sama sekali. Ada yang lebih penting saaat ini, yaitu menemui Kaien Cross dan meminta penjelasan.

"Cross!"

Pintu ganda di buka kasar, pria itu melangkah masuk dengan tidak sabar, tak menghiraukan Kaito dan Zero yang membungkuk hormat padanya, ataupun Kaien yang terlonjak dari kursinya, juga tatapan mencela dari Yagari.

"Ah...! Kenapa tidak memberi kabar jika kau mau datang?" Kaien bertanya, yang sama sekali tidak digubris, malah dipotong dengan pertanyaan yang kasar dengan intonasi yang tidak bisa dibilang woles.

"Tak usah berbasa-basi. Dimana putraku!?"

Mayuzumi sangat yakin, jika barusan dia mendengar suara teriakan dari dalam gedung asosiasi. Matanya menyipit, ketika menyadari jika itu suara Kaien. Tapi dia tak berniat kembali, karena motor hitam miliknya sudah dinaiki. Lagipula, malam ini giliran Kaito dan Zero yang patroli.

Dia mengabaikan suara-suara aneh itu dan memacu motornya meninggalkan gedung asosiasi. Dia tidak ingin kembali kesana, sebenarnya. Seharusnya setelah kuliahnya selesai, dia langsung pulang kerumah. Tapi apa boleh buat, karena dia mendapat telfon mendadak dari Sayori tentang senjata baru dan anggota baru. Maka dari itu, dengan sangat terpaksa dia harus kembali menuju asosiasi hunter.

Sebut saja dia melamun, hingga tanpa disadarinya motornya telah sampai di apartemennya. Hebat juga, karena dia tidak tersesat ketika mengendara dalam kondisi setengah fokus begitu. Dia memarkirkan motornya bersama dengan kendaraan lainnya, lalu segera menaiki tangga menuju apartemennya. Rasanya, seperti ada seseorang yang sedang menunggunya.

Benar saja, rasanya seperti deja vu. Dia melihat seseorang berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya, menatapnya dengan tatapan lega, sementara Mayuzumi mengangkat alis dan berjalan mendekatinya, hingga jarak mereka hanya terpaut sekitar 50 cm.

"Ada masalah apa? Kenapa kau datang kemari?"

=oOo=

.

.

.

Bersambung

.

.

.

=oOo=

Anna A : Update chapter baru...

Anna K : Selamat Malam Nuzulul Quran...

Anna D : Ckckckc... Saya merasa makin kesini makin ganyambung...

Anna A : Hahaha... Kamu Concep Makernya lho ya... Aku cuma Story Maker...

Anna K : Ck... Ribut terus...

Anna A & D : Huwaa...! Editor ngapain kesini...!

Anna K : *Facepalm* Ya kan sesekali saya juga mau muncul diantara kalian... Sebagai seorang editor yang baik...

Anna A : Apaan... Biasanya juga meskipun sudah diedit sama editor tetep ada typo..

Anna K : Ohohoho... Tugas saya kan menyaring cerita yang kalian buat... Bukan ngedit cerita kalian... Itu kan tugas Story Makernya...

Anna D : *pundung*

Anna A : *pundung*

Anna K : Yoroshiku na... Watashi wa Anna Kuchiki desu. Saya adalah editor dari 2 author berandal ini... Sebut saja, saya bergerak di balik layar mereka berdua... Tetapi saya ingin juga dong nampang sesekali... Hahaha.../evil laught

Anna D : Iya... Editor sekarang harus muncul terus... Uhfufu...

Anna K : Ck... Merepotkan. Nah, Chapter kali ini kesannya ambigay ya kan...

Anna A : Ish... Nggak nyangka kalau Kain bisa nyobain darahnya Akashi langsung...

Anna D : Iya... Dan, kalau ada yang bertanya kenapa kesannya Kain hormat banget sama Akashi, soalnya kami memang merancang seperti itu, dan soal Akashi yang bilang kayaknya pernah ketemu Ichijo bukan cuma sekedar karena itu orang tabiatnya mirip Kise, tapi...

Anna K : Ssstt... Jangan spoiler...

Anna D : Ups... Maaf.

Anna A : Dan di fic ini nanti akan sering ada interaksi antara Oreshi sama Bokushi, terus sifat Bokushi disini kami buat agak sedikit iseng.

Anna K : Kalau ada yang bingung kenapa kesannya Akashi terima-terima aja disandera sama Kaname, itu karena dia sadar, kalau dia gak akan bisa melarikan diri sekalipun sudah berusaha. Secara lawannya vampire...

Anna D : Yup... Dan karena permintaan readers, Akashi akan dikirim ke Cross Academy nanti. Tapi... Itu sepertinya masih sangat lama...

Anna K : Dan... Ada yang tahu official name nya kakaknya Kise?

Anna A : Yosh... Sekarang saatnya membalas review...

Anna K : Tidak disangka... Ternyata banyak yang suka...

Anna D : Padahal menurut kami ini aneh...

Anna A : Bacanya rada geli...

Anna K : Yang pertama dari **DyoKyung-Stoick**

Wah... Terima kasih karena sudah dibilang keren, hehehe... Wah, belum pernah nonton Vampire Knight ya? Coba googling gambarnya dulu aja hehe... Soalnya kalau Akashi dibikin sadis nanti malah ribut dia sama Kaname hehe... Semoga Chapter 4 tidak mengecewakan...

Anna D : Yang kedua dari **Megami Mayuki**

Salam kenal juga, Mayu-san. Hehe... Iya nggak papa kok, kita malah senang karena mau mampir di kotak review hehe... Iya, ditolong kok. Rido grepe-grepenya nanti hihihi... Kaname kan agak mesum soalnya. Semoga Chapter 4 memuaskan...

Anna A : Yang ketiga dari **Kagatsune Iki15**

Harusnya saya yang berterima kasih karena mau mengikuti fic ini dan rajin review... Semoga Chapter 4 sesuai ekspetasi.

Anna K : Yang keempat dari **Choi Chinatsu**

Kyaa... Maafkan kami! Ini kebiasaan lama yang gak bisa digilangkan... *gantung diri* Untuk kali ini cuma grepe-grepe doang gak ada rapenya... Saya gak ikhlas soalnya... Tapi kalau Anna A dan Anna D nggak tahu deh... Err... Kami tidak membuat lemon dulu... Tak kuat... XDD Kami updatenya sebenarnya menunggu para reviewer di chapter sebelumnya review lagi. Untuk memastikan kalau readers-tachi sudah baca semua. Jadi tidak ada yang ketinggalan... Semoga Chapter 4 ini tidak mengecewakan.

Anna D : Yang kelima dari **deelaNerth**

Tenang saja, Deela-san... Akan kami buat dia seperti itu.../plak. Semoga Chapter 4 memuaskan...

Anna A : Yang keenam dari **ellexleene**

Clif Hanger itu tantangan yang di Ninja Warrior itu bukan?/plak. Yuki akan tetap menjadi pengganggu. Tenang saja.../eh? Soal Midorima... Tunggu saja nanti khufufu... Semoga Chapter 4 tidak mengecewakan.

Anna K : And the last is from **Rickley**

Thank you very much... And this is the Chapter 4.

Anna A : Fuh... 7 orang yang review...

Anna D : Iya...

Anna K : Oh iya, untuk readers-tachi, kami minta maaf jika ceritanya tidak fokus di Kaname dan Akashi. Soalnya kita mau menunjukan konflik yang terjadi di setiap pihak, baik dari para vampire dan hunter.

Anna A : Dan jika ada bagian yang readers-sama tidak suka, jangan di skip. Usahakan tetap dibaca... Soalnya kami menyelipkan pesan tersurat/?

Anna D : Yup... Dan soal 7 Hunter itu... Akan dibongkar satu persatu...

Anna-tachi Team : Nee... Sampai jumpa di chapter depan...

=oOo=

.

.

.

Berkenan Review?

.

.

.

=oOo=


	5. Mantra

=oOo=

Suara dentingan pedang yang beradu terdengar, membelah sunyinya hutan dan angin. 2 bilah logam yang saling bertubrukan, memancarkan kekuatan dari 2 sosok yang masing-masing memegangnya. Kuat, saling menyerang dan bertahan, penuh determinasi dan keinginan untuk mendominasi. Tak satupun dari keduanya yang terlihat menyerah, masing-masing memiliki sesuatu yang diharapkan dari dentingan pedang mereka.

"Sangat agresif..."

Sepasang manik karamel mengawasi bilah pedangnya yang berbenturan dengan bilah lain, matanya beralih pada iris lain yang menatapnya penuh determinasi, namun kilatan lembut itu tak lenyap dari sepasang iris yang sewarna batu mulia itu.

"Ah."

Satu tebasan keras menghentikan keduanya, pedang miliknya terlempar jauh, membuat tangannya reflek terangkat, ketika bilah tajam lainnya terhunus tepat di depan matanya.

"Ups... Kau tidak berniat membunuhku kan?"

Tawa halus meluncur, bersamaan dengan bilah tajam yang diturunkan. Keduanya melempar senyuman, kemudian saling membungkuk hormat, sebelum pemuda beriris karamel itu berjalan mendekati pedangnya yang terlempar dan memungutnya.

"Kalau kau musuhku, mungkin kepalamu sudah kupenggal."

Pemuda beriris karamel itu menyeringai, kemudian dia menyarungkan katana itu kembali ke tempatnya, "Jahatnya... Kau bicara begitu padahal kita hanya latihan."

Lawan bicaranya terkekeh, sebelum kembali menyarungkan pedang yang hampir merengut nyawa seseorang beberapa menit yang lalu, "Kuanggap itu pujian darimu."

Mata karamel itu berkilat, sebelum sang pemilik tersenyum penuh makna, "Anggap saja begitu."

=oOo=

.

.

.

.

Chapter 5 : Mantra

.

.

.

.

=oOo=

"Ada 7 mantra yang bisa digunakan oleh para hunter garis keturunan atas. 7 mantra yang bisa mereka gunakan sekaligus. Pada umumnya, para hunter biasa hanya bisa menggunakan 2 mantra, dan paling banyak 3 mantra karena kesulitan penguasaan dalam setiap mantranya."

"Wakaba? Kau sedang apa?"

Sayori menoleh sekilas, matanya menangkap sosok Mayuzumi yang meletakan tasnya di atas kursi, lalu pemuda itu duduk di kursi lainnya.

"Mayuzumi-san, selamat pagi."

Mayuzumi mengangguk, mengeluarkan light novel dari dalam tasnya, lalu meletakannya di atas meja tanpa berniat membacanya. Matanya mengawasi buku di tangan Sayori, dia hafal betul buku apa itu. Sampul kulit berwarna coklat kehitaman dengan binkai mawar di sekitarnya, persis seperti motif pada senjata miliknya. Itu buku tanpa judul, tapi isinya jelas sekali. Tentang para hunter garis keturunan atas dan apa yang bisa mereka lakukan. Jika dia tidak salah dengar, Sayori tengah membaca tentang 7 mantra khusus yang bisa digunakan oleh para hunter.

"Yang pertama adalah mantra penyembuh, mantra yang digunakan para healer untuk menghilangkan luka yang dihasilkan akibat pertarungan dengan para vampire, juga sebagai pencegahan agar para hunter yang berubah menjadi vampire tidak jatuh ke dalam level E."

"Yang kedua adalah mantra pembunuh, mantra yang dipasang pada senjata para hunter yang digunakan untuk melenyapkan para vampire. Mantra ini 10 kali lebih kuat dari anti-vampire, dan tidak dapat digunakan pada vampire yang memiliki darah hunter."

Sayori terdiam sejenak, sebelum matanya kembali bergulir pada paragraf selanjutnya, "Yang ketiga adalah mantra pelacak, mantra yang digunakan untuk mencari keberadaan vampire atau hunter lain. Mantra yang penggunaannya tergolong mudah, karena pelacakan hanya berdasarkan mantra yang diletakan pada senjata mereka. Tunggu dulu..."

Mayuzumi melirik Sayori, "Ada mantra pada senjata yang digunakan oleh setiap hunter. Jika ada hunter yang terbunuh, hunter lainnya akan langsung merasakannya. Untuk melacak vampire, kita gunakan mantra yang membuat kita dapat merasakan keberadaan mereka, dimanapun, kapanpun, dekat ataupun jauh. Karena itu kita selalu bisa temukan lokasi para vampire bahkan yang terjauh."

Sayori menutup bukunya, kemudian menghadap Mayuzumi, "Aku tidak mengerti. Kukira hunter tidak memiliki kekuatan supranatural seperti itu?"

"Para hunter berasal dari darah yang sama dengan vampire." ujar Mayuzumi, suaranya terdengar datar namun Sayori yakin jika pemuda itu tidak suka disamakan dengan vampire. "Aku yakin kau diajari soal mantra itu ketika pelatihan."

Sebuah anggukan menjadi jawaban, "Tapi aku hanya bisa menggunakan mantra penyembuh dan penyegel."

"Itu bagus. Dua mantra itu yang paling sulit dikuasai. Kalau kau mau tahu."

Pintu ganda yang dibuka lebar menginterupsi, Mayuzumi menoleh, mendapati salah seorang staff asosiasi yang berjalan memasuki perpustakaan. Mendekatinya yang sedang duduk. Dia membungkuk hormat, mengingat Mayuzumi adalah nama dari salah satu garis keturunan atas yang memang dihormati oleh para hunter, namun tidak dipuja berlebih, seperti yang terjadi pada para vampire darah murni.

"Ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu."

Mayuzumi mengangkat alis, seingatnya dia tidak ada janji dengan siapapun sekarang. "Siapa?"

"Saya kurang tahu. Tapi dia mengenakan seragam SMU bewarna abu-abu."

Irisnya menyipit, sebelum pemuda itu menghela nafas, "Ya... Aku akan menemuinya. Antarkan dia ke tempat Cross-san."

Orang itu mengangguk, kemudian undur diri. Sayori mengawasi orang itu, hingga sosoknya menghilang di balik pintu ganda perpustakaan. Dia menoleh ke arah Mayuzumi, yang berdiri dan kembali memasukan light novelnya.

"Mau kemana?"

Untuk beberapa saat Mayuzumi tidak menjawab. Hanya mengemasi barangnya sebelum pemuda itu menghela nafas pelan, "Ke kantor Cross-san. Dan kurasa kau tidak akan mau ikut."

Sayori mengangkat bahu, mengawasi Mayuzumi yang keluar dari dalam perpustakaan, menutup pintu ganda itu perlahan. Sayori menghela nafas. Kemudian menunduk untuk membaca buku yang ada di depannya lagi.

Pintu tertutup, Mayuzumi menatap pada koridor kosong didepannya. Pemuda bersurai abu-abu itu berjalan menyusuri koridor kosong, menuju kantor Kaien Cross, ketua asosiasi hunter yang sekarang. Dalam langkah kakinya yang hening, Mayuzumi melihat seorang pria yang sangat dikenal juga berjalan menuju ke arah kantor Kaien.

"Masaomi-sensei?"

Pria itu menoleh, iris rubynya menatap tajam ke arah Mayuzumi yang berjalan mendekatinya, "Chihiro. Mau ke kantor Cross?"

Mayuzumi mengangguk, "Apa ada masalah? Kenapa anda datang kemari?"

Pria bersurai merah pekat itu mendengus, "Jangan pura-pura bodoh. Ayah mana yang bisa santai jika tahu putranya diculik vampire mesum."

"Ah..." Mayuzumi menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Mesum? Dia tidak tahu jika reputasi seorang Kaname Kuran ternyata cukup buruk di mata para hunter senior.

"Bagaimana anda bisa tahu? Saya rasa penculikan itu dirahasiakan..."

Masaomi Akashi mendengus, pria itu memijit pelipisnya, "Dia tidak mungkin melarangku pulang ke Tokyo. Dan dia tidak akan sepanik itu di telfon jika tidak terjadi sesuatu."

"Akashi menelfon anda?"

"Aku yang menelfonnya."

Mayuzumi mengerjap, kemudian menatap takjub pada kepala keluarga Akashi itu. Membuatnya seketika menepis pemikiran tentang ayah diktator tak bertanggung jawab. Oh, bukannya Masaomi memang menyayangi putranya? Sampai begitu selektif pada teman-teman pemuda itu.

Keduanya berjalan dalam diam, hingga sebuah pintu ek ganda berukuran besar bewarna coklat tertangkap mata keduanya. Masaomi mendorong pintu itu, membuatnya terbuka lebar, menampakan isi dari ruangan itu yang tidak berubah sedikitpun dari semalam.

"Mayuzumi-san, Akashi-sensei, selamat pagi."

Nagisa tersenyum, menyapa 2 orang yang begitu familiar untuknya. Keduanya mengangguk, berjalan mendekati sofa dan duduk di sana.

"Chihiro, kenapa kesini? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Kaien yang kebetulan duduk di sebrang pemuda itu.

"Ada temanku yang kesini. Dan aku minta dia untuk datang kemari." ujarnya santai. Pemuda itu mengeluarkan light novelnya dari tas, kemudian membacanya tanpa mempedulikan Masaomi yang menatap tajam pada Kaien.

"Jadi... Aku butuh penjelasan."

Kaien meringis, dia melirik Yagari, yang mengangguk padanya, kemudian Zero, yang memberikan isyarat selesaikan-urusanmu-sendiri melalui pandangan matanya yang tajam, dia beralih pada Nagisa, yang tersenyum hangat padanya, dan Kaito yang acuh tak acuh. Pada akhirnya pria itu menghela nafas pelan.

"Baik... Begini. Sebenarnya malam itu yang menculik putramu adalah Rido. Dan entah bagaimana caranya, Ichijo membawa putramu pada Kaname yang kebetulan juga mengincarnya."

"Kenapa Rido mengincar putraku?"

Kaien menggeleng pelan, dia bersandar pada punggung sofa yang didudukinya, "Aku belum tahu. Tapi ada kemungkinan dia menginginkan darah putramu."

"Darah putraku? Untuk apa? Dia mau jadi tambah kuat dengan meminum darah hunter? Yang benar saja." Masaomi berdecak, "Lalu putra keluarga Kuran itu?"

"Ichijo bilang kalau dia tertarik pada putramu. Mungkin seperti jatuh cinta atau semacamnya?"

Mendengar itu, Mayuzumi tersedak ludahnya sendiri, "Sialan... Yang benar saja! Alasan macam apa itu?"

"Aku yakin kita sudah membahas itu, Chihiro." Zero berujar datar, matanya menatap Kaito yang duduk bersebrangan dengannya, "Ada kemungkinan terburuk lain selain yang kita bicarakan waktu itu?"

"Sampai sejauh ini, belum ada. Kurasa." ujar Nagisa, agak menimbang-nimbang.

"Masalah lainnya adalah, bagaimana menjelaskan pada pihak sekolah tentang ini." Yagari angkat bicara, "Akan sulit jika tiba-tiba murid mereka menghilang begitu saja. Dan kita juga harus mencegah agar mereka tidak melapor pada polisi."

"Itu perkara mudah." ujar Masaomi, "Wali kelasnya orang asosiasi. Kepala sekolahnya juga hunter. Tinggal jelaskan masalahnya, maka selesai."

"Ha...? Aku baru tahu soal itu." ujar Mayuzumi heran.

"Kemungkinan terburuknya jika Kaname melakukan sesuatu pada putra Akashi-san. Jika kulihat-lihat, sepertinya dia terobsesi pada anak itu." ujar Nagisa, "Sama seperti obsesinya pada Yuki."

"Nah... Itu hal lain yang bisa kita pikirkan." ujar Kaien, "Yang jelas aku tidak mau muridku dihamili oleh tunangan putriku. Nanti akan terjadi dilema rumah tangga."

"Ini bukan acara drama, ketua/pak tua/cross/kepala sekolah." ujar mereka bersamaan, membuat Kaien pundung seketika.

Pembicaraan mereka hendak dimulai kembali, namun terhenti ketika pintu terbuka, menampilkan sosok pemuda bersurai hitam yang berjalan masuk ke dalam kantor Kaien.

"Ara... Ketua, apa aku mengganggu?"

"Sama sekali tidak." Masaomi berdiri dari kursinya, "Kalian bisa bicara, aku sudah selesai."

Pemuda itu membungkuk ketika Masaomi berjalan melewatinya. Dia mendekati kerumunan kecil itu setelah Masaomi menutup pintu ganda di belakangnya.

"Nah... Jadi, ada urusan apa kau kesini?" tanya Mayuzumi langsung, "Apa penjelasanku kemarin malam kurang jelas?"

Pemuda itu tersenyum miring, "Aku ingin mendengar cerita lengkapnya, bukan garis besarnya." dia duduk tepat di sebelah Nagisa.

"Jadi... Bisa tolong jelaskan padaku?"

=oOo=

Alunan irama melodi klasik menggema di dalam ruangan itu. Sebuah ruangan dengan penerangan temaram dari lilin yang dirangkai sedemikian rupa. Sosok pria bersurai hitam itu duduk tenang di atas sofa tua berlengan yang berada dekat dengan perapian. Tangannya menggenggam cangkir kaca berisi cairan pekat kemerahan, dengan bau anyir dan manis yang menguar di ruangan itu. Iris garnetnya menatap lurus pada lukisan wanita berambut merah kehitaman yang terlihat anggun. Memandangi lukisan itu beberapa saat, sebelum beralih pada lukisan wanita bersurai coklat pekat yang ada di sisi lain dinding ruangan itu.

Juri Kuran.

"Rido-sama."

Seorang pelayan berdiri di depan pintu, matanya menatap lurus pada pria yang sama sekali tidak menggubris panggilannya. Dia tidak memanggilnya lagi, memilih untuk diam di depan pintu hingga tuannya mendengarnya, atau minimal menoleh padanya, atau bertanya mengenai keperluannya hingga datang kesana. Apapun itu, yang bisa membuatnya tahu jika tuannya tidak mengabaikannya.

"Ada apa?"

Suara berat itu meluncur mulus, membuat pelayan itu kembali berdiri tegak, "Nona Hio mencari anda."

Diam. Suasana kembali hening. Mata sang aristokrat kembali memaku lukisan yang ada di depannya. Nafas ditarik, kemudian dihembuskan dengan pelan. Pandangannya meneduh, kemudian memberi isyarat pada pelayannya untuk mengizinkan sang Hio masuk. Pintu dibuka, menimbulkan derit tak wajar pada engsel pintu, sepenuhnya diabaikan oleh Rido yang matanya masih memaku lembut pada lukisan orang terkasih. Masih belum teralih, bahkan ketika sang Nona Hio melangkah masuk, dengan Ichiru Kiryuu yang berjalan siaga di sampingnya.

"Sudah lama sekali kau tak berkunjung, Shizuka."

Sapaan yang sangat berbasa-basi. Shizuka Hio hanya menganggapnya sebagai angin lalu. Wanita itu berjalan, mendekati sebuah sofa yang bersebrangan dengan kursi yang diduduki oleh sang tuan rumah. Kilatan api memantulkan bayangannya, begitu tinggi di dinding, menimbulkan kesan kelam pada bayangan wanita itu.

"Tak perlu beramah tamah padaku, Rido." sanggahan sarkastik meluncur lembut dari mulut Shizuka, hanya ditanggapi senyuman oleh Rido.

"Ah... Kau terlihat kesal padaku."

Shizuka menatap Rido dengan pandangan benci, "Beri aku alasan, kenapa aku tidak boleh kesal padamu."

Senyum arogan terlukis, wajah pria itu mengeras, menatap Shizuka dengan dagu terangkat penuh keangkuhan, "Aku tak punya cukup waktu untuk itu."

"Ya... Terlihat dengan sangat jelas, Tuan Kuran."

Untaian kata dengan nada sarkastik terlontar. Dua orang darah murni tak pernah cocok jika berdua.

Rido bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan menghampiri meja kayu berpelitur halus yang dilapisi kaca, dengan sebuah botol anggur, sebuah botol lain yang berisi cairan merah pekat, dan beberapa buah gelas kaca diatasnya. Tangannya terulur, meraih botol anggur itu dan menuang isinya, membaui cairan pekat itu sejenak, sebelum menegaknya dan meletakan kembali gelas yang dipegangnya.

"Langsung saja, jika kau terburu-buru."

"Kenapa kau mengincar Seijuuro Akashi? Apa yang kau cari darinya?"

Suara kaca pecah yang terdengar kemudian, Ichiru Kiryuu bergerak maju, melindungi tuannya yang masih duduk dengan anggun di atas sofa. Rido Kuran menatap tajam pada dinding, sebelum berbalik pada Shizuka dan menatap wanita itu nyalang.

"Apa yang kulakukan bukan urusanmu, Hio."

Nama keluarganya disebut dengan penuh sarkas, membuat amarah naik, namun dia pintar untuk mengontrolnya dengan tenang. Shizuka Hio bukan darah murni yang mudah terbakar emosi. Wanita itu lebih dari sekedar tahu, apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan oleh pria di hadapannya.

"Kau tak akan dapatkan apapun, Rido. Bahkan jika dia bisa kembali bangkit, dia hanya rangka kosong tanpa jiwa. Kita semua seperti itu. Aku pun seperti itu. Dan tak sedikitpun aku ingin dibangkitkan kembali."

"Kau tak punya tujuan hidup, Hio. Aku tidak sama sepertimu. Aku bukan rangka kosong tanpa jiwa. Aku mengisi hidupku dengan banyak hal, bukan dengan satu hal sepertimu."

Sebuah balasan yang sangat sarkas, Shizuka Hio menatap datar pada Rido yang kini amarahnya memuncak. Wanita itu memejamkan mata, menarik nafas dalam, lalu menghembuskannya. "Aku tidak mengisi hidupku dengan satu hal. Aku vampire kesepian yang hidup dalam kegelapan yang begitu dingin. Menurutmu, apa yang mungkin diisi dalam diri seseorang yang hidup dalam bayangan? Yang terkutuk seperti kita? Yang bahkan tak mampu mendongak langsung menatap cahaya matahari?"

Shizuka berdiri dari duduknya, matanya menatap datar pada perapian, namun beribu emosi tersimpan rapat dalam otaknya. "Apapun yang ingin kau dapatkan, aku tidak akan biarkan kau rengut kedamaian yang telah kudapat."

Berbalik, Shizuka Hio berjalan dengan tenang keluar dari ruangan itu. Ichiru mengikuti dari belakang, sementara Rido tetap diam, menatap penuh amarah pada api perapian yang makin menggelegak, dan api itu mengepul tinggi, bersamaan dengan kaca di ruangan itu yang pecah hingga berkeping.

"Kau pikir berapa lama aku berdiam dalam kegelapan?"

=oOo=

Pantulan bola basket terdengar samar, pemuda berkulit tan itu masih setia mendribel bola sejak satu jam yang lalu. Matanya menyapu sekeliling lapangan, pada rekan-rekannya yang kembali dari ruang ganti satu persatu. Dribelan memelan, sebelum suaranya lenyap seketika. Bola dilempar menuju keranjang, masuk dengan suara dentuman ketika dia membentur lantai, sepenuhnya diabaikan oleh sang pemuda.

"Dai-chan cepat mandi... Kalau tidak nanti kita terlambat!"

Aomine memutar bola matanya, panggilan dari teman masa kecilnya sepenuhnya diabaikan. Pemuda itu berjalan menuju bench, menyambar botol air minum dan meneguknya hingga tandas.

"Aominecchi cepat mandi ssu..."

Kise mengemasi barang-barangnya sambil sesekali melirik pada pemuda tan yang masih duduk di atas bench.

"Iya... Bakagami belum keluar kau sudah suruh aku mandi."

"Siapa yang baka, dasar aho!"

Momoi memutar bola matanya, jengah melihat tingkah teman-temannya yang sama sekali tidak berubah dari dulu sampai sekarang. Ingin melerai, sungguh, tapi dia sedang malas mendengar ocehan mereka. Maka Momoi membiarkan teman-temannya berkicau sesukanya, sementara dia mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya.

Tak jauh dari keributan itu, Kuroko duduk di bench sembari menatap gusar pada ponselnya. Pemuda itu begitu cemas karena Akashi yang tidak membalas pesannya sejak 3 hari yang lalu. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan pemuda itu, apa terjadi sesuatu? Pikiran buruk selalu mengintai pikiran pemuda bersurai biru langit itu, tetapi dia selalu berhasil menepisnya. Tidak sulit, tapi yang menyebalkan adalah ketika pikiran buruk itu berhasil ditepis, namun muncul kembali. Dan itu sangat merepotkan.

"Tetsu-kun...?"

"Ada apa, Momoi-san?"

Momoi memiringkan kepalanya, menatap Kuroko yang terlihat tidak fokus, "Kau kenapa? Sejak tadi menatap ponselmu terus? Jangan-jangan, kau memutuskan untuk berkencan?"

"Hah?"

Kuroko menatap Momoi heran, seolah gadis itu sedang gila, namun dia hanya mengangkat bahu, "Ini soal Akashi-kun, Momoi-san. Dia tidak bisa dihubungi."

Entah hanya perasaannya, atau Momoi saat ini memang terlihat terkejut.

"K-kau mengkhawatirkan Akashi-kun?"

Kuroko mengangguk samar, "Aku menghubunginya sejak beberapa hari lalu, tapi sepertinya dia tidak menjawabku. Bahkan katanya kemarin dia tidak ikut kembali ke Kyoto dengan anggota timnya."

Momoi memiringkan kepalanya, membuat pose berfikir, kemudian gadis itu tersenyum riang, "Ah... Aku yakin dia tidak apa-apa. Akashi-kun kan memang sibuk."

Kuroko terdiam, terlihat berfikir, kemudian dia menghela nafas pelan, "Kau benar, Momoi-san. Akashi-kun saat ini pasti sedang sibuk."

"Yo! Tetsu! Jangan melamun saja!"

Aomine merangkul Kuroko dari belakang, merebut perhatian pemuda bersurai biru yang menoleh sekilas padanya, sebelum kemudian menutup ponsel miliknya. "Doumo, Aomine-kun."

"Minnacchi! Ayo siap-siap! Anecchiku sebentar lagi menjemput ssu..."

Yah... Hari ini Momoi meminta -atau-lebih-tepatnya-memohon- pada Kise agar mereka bisa ikut ke lokasi pemotretan Kise hari itu. Alasannya sederhana. Karena Rima Touya dan Senri Shiki akan ikut pada pemotretan, dan Momoi ingin sekali mendapatkan gambar dua model yang sedang naik daun itu.

"Are... Kise-chin, aku dan Mido-chin tidak ikut." ujar Murasakibara pada Kise, membuat pemuda itu langsung menjerit, "Kenapa ssu yo!?"

"Aku sibuk, nanodayo." ujar Midorima.

"Aku malas, Kise-chin."

"Ryouta!"

Seorang wanita bersurai pirang berjalan masuk ke dalam gym. Wanita itu mengenakan blazer hitam dan celana bahan hitam, lalu kaus putih dan syal putih di lehernya. Tak lupa dengan topi dan kacamata yang membingkai manik keemasannya, berjalan mendekati Kise kemudian berdiri dengan anggun di depan pemuda itu.

"Ayo... Ini sudah jam 3."

Kise mengangguk, "Minnacchi! Ayo ssu yo! Kita pergi sekarang ssu!"

"Kami pulang dulu, kalau begitu nanodayo. Ayo, Murasakibara."

Midorima berjalan pergi, diikuti dengan Murasakibara di belakangnya. Pemuda bersurai hijau itu melirik sekilas pada Kise sulung, sebelum berjalan keluar dan menghilang di balik pintu gym.

"Dua temanmu tidak ikut?" tanya Nagisa, matanya menatap pintu gym dengan tatapan yang sulit dijelaskan.

"Anecchi dengar kan tadi ssu? Mereka sibuk ssu!"

Sebuah pukulan keras telak mengenai kepala Kise, "Bakamono... Kurang ajar sekali kau padaku, bocah!"

"Ittai ssu yo! Anecchi!"

Nagisa membuang muka, memancing tawa dari para temannya yang lain.

"Haha... Rasakan itu, Kise teme!"

"Aominecchi jahat ssu yo!"

"Kise-kun berisik."

"Hahaha...!"

"Ck... Mereka itu..." Momoi tersenyum melihat tingkah teman-temannya, kemudian beralih pada Nagisa, "Lama tidak bertemu, Nagisa-san."

Nagisa tersenyum simpul, "Terima kasih Satsuki. Kau sepertinya sehat-sehat saja. Dan adik ku sepertinya banyak membuatmu repot."

Momoi tertawa pelan, "Sama sekali tidak. Aku tidak merasa direpotkan. Justru aku merasa sekarang sedang merepotkanmu karena minta tolong hal yang aneh."

Nagisa mengibaskan tangannya pelan, "Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula aku juga sedang senggang. Sesekali aku juga harus menghabiskan waktu dengan anak ayam kecil itu. Sibuk dengan pekerjaan tidak baik kau tahu? Hei kalian! Berhenti berkelahi! Kita pergi sekarang! Kalau tidak sutradara akan memenggalku!"

Teriakan semangat terdengar, diikuti dengan para makhluk pelangi yang berjalan mengikuti Nagisa keluar dari dalam gym, menuju mobil yang terparkir tidak terlalu jauh dari sana. Satu persatu masuk, Nagisa meminta Momoi agar mau duduk di kursi yang ada di sampingnya, sementara dia membiarkan Kise dan teman-temannya duduk di kursi belakang.

"Pasti repot sekali, menjadi manager Kise-kun sekaligus Psikolog."

"Aku tahu maksudmu," ujar Nagisa, membetulkan letak kaca spion diatas dasboard, "Tapi aku menikmatinya kok. Lagipula Ryouta bukan tipe orang yang pandai mengatur jadwalnya sendiri. Kalau saja Akashi mau jadi pacarnya pasti aku bisa tenang."

Mendengar hal itu, Momoi sedikit meringis, "Kise-kun pasti sudah mati duluan."

Mesin mobil dinyalakan, Nagisa tertawa mendengar jawaban Momoi, "Cinta itu bisa tumbuh seiring dengan waktu. Tapi ayahnya tidak akan setuju jika dia berpacaran dengan adik ku yang berisik itu."

Mobil dimundurkan perlahan, kemudian dibawa keluar dari lokasi gym. Nagisa termasuk pengemudi yang handal dan taat aturan, bukan pengemudi ugal-ugalan yang asal salip sana-sini saat di jalan. Tapi jika boleh sedikit berkomentar, kecepatan gadis itu ketika mengemudi memang cukup mencengangkan, yang lebih hebat lagi jika Nagisa selalu lolos dari acara tilang menilang.

"Kise... Dimana lokasi pemotretanmu kali ini?" tanya Kagami yang matanya fokus pada jalanan yang terlihat bergerak gerak di luar jendela.

"Di taman depan stasiun Shibuya ssu yo. Pemotretannya dilakukan malam hari karena ada gambar yang harus diambil saat malam ssu."

"Memang gambar apa yang diambil malam hari? Jangan bilang jika temanya tentang vampire?" Aomine menyahut, Kise hanya tersenyum misterius.

"Tidak ssu." ujar Kise dengan santai, "Merk yang akan jadi sponsor minta pemotretannya dilakukan malam hari ssu."

"Memang ada merk seperti itu, Kise-kun?" tanya Kuroko dengan suara datar. Kise mengangguk dengan semangat, "Tentu saja ada ssu yo! Buktinya aku mengajak kalian."

Mereka terus tenggelam dalam perbincangan, tak menyadari mobil yang melambat dan kemudian berhenti di salah satu sudut taman yang jauh dari keramaian. Nagisa mematikan mesin mobil, kemudian membuka kunci pintu mobilnya, "Kita sampai. Ayo keluar."

Mereka keluar dari dalam mobil, kemudian mengekori Nagisa yang berjalan menuju para kru untuk pemotretan.

"Ah... Kebetulan sekali!"

Sang sutradara dan fotografer mendekati Nagisa, "Model lain yang kami sewa mendadak membatalkan kontraknya. Karena kau membawa orang lain selain adikmu, kita bisa pakai mereka."

"Ha? Tapi kami bukan model!" ujar Momoi, agak panik.

"Tidak apa-apa, Satsuki. Aku yakin mereka juga tidak keberatan."

Yang ditanya hanya diam, bingung antara mengiyakan atau tidak. Namun sang sutradara sebenarnya tidak membutuhkan jawaban, karena dia sudah menarik Aomine, Kagami, Kuroko, Kise, dan Momoi menuju penata rias di salah satu tenda. Nagisa yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepala.

Beberapa menit kemudian, lokasi sekitar sudah berubah riuh, lampu-lampu sudah menyala, begitupun para kru juga sudah bersiap-siap di posisi mereka masing-masing. Nagisa memilih mendudukan diri di salah satu bangku yang disiapkan oleh para kru, mengawasi kawan-kawan adiknya yang menjadi model dadakan beberapa saat tadi.

Matanya menatap Rima dan Kise yang melakukan pose di depan kamera, kemudian beralih pada Kuroko dan Shiki yang mendengarkan arahan untuk pose selanjutnya, juga pada Aomine yang mati-matian menahan tawa karena tidak ingin melukai perasaan Momoi yang sedang melakukan pose dengan Kagami. Melelahkan, namun tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk mengarahkan mereka. Terima kasih pada Akashi yang sudah sering menempa mereka dengan berbagai arahan yang harus mereka pahami dengan sekali dengar.

"Yak... Sudah cukup."

Satu isyarat yang bagaikan mantra sihir itu mampu membuat semua orang yang berada di sana menghembuskan nafas lega. Seluruh kru mulai mengemasi peralatan mereka, sementara Kise dan yang lain membersihkan make up dan penampilan mereka.

"Terima kasih semuanya. Kerja kalian bagus hari ini."

Sutradara dan fotografer itu pamit terlebih dahulu karena ada urusan lain, memberi salam pada Nagisa dan yang lainnya, kemudian mengatakan pada Kise dan kawan-kawan jika uang hasil pemotretan hari itu akan dijadikan satu dengan honor Kise.

"Haah... Capek ssu." ujar Kise yang menghempaskan dirinya pada kursi di depan meja rias, mulai melepas aksesori yang dikenakannya satu persatu.

"Menjadi model itu melelahkan. Aku bingung kenapa Ki-chan bisa kuat." Momoi mengeluh, yang dibalas tawa renyah oleh Kise.

"Walaupun melelahkan tapi senang ssu yo!"

Rima menatap para model dadakan itu dengan tatapan datar, "Senri, aku mau pergi sebentar."

"Kemana?" tanya Shiki tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari cermin.

"Ke konbini di dekat sini. Aku mau membeli Pocky."

Shiki mengangguk, kemudian membiarkan Rima pergi sementara dia merapikan rambutnya.

Prang.

"Ah...! Maaf!"

Salah seorang kru menjatuhkan sebuah botol parfum kaca hingga pecah, membuat perhatian teralih padanya.

"Tidak apa." ujar sang penata rias. "Sini, biar ku bereskan."

"Aku bantu."

Kise membungkuk, membantu memungut pecahan botol itu, tapi karena kurang hati-hati, tangannya tergores hingga berdarah, membuat sang penata rias makin panik.

"Tidak apa-apa ssu. Biar kubersihkan."

Salah satu kru mendekati Kise, memberikan sebotol air mineral pada pemuda itu untuk membersihkan lukanya.

"Terima kasih ssu."

"Aneh..." Nagisa bergumam pelan, membuat Shiki yang ada di sebelahnya menoleh, "Kenapa hawanya berubah..."

Sret

"Huwaa!"

Kise menjerit ketika tiba-tiba ada yang memasang kuncian di lehernya.

"Ryota!"

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Sang penata rias dan kru yang menjatuhkan botol parfum itu terduduk lemas, mata mereka melebar ngeri ketika tangan yang mengunci leher Kise memanjang, membentuk seperti pisau yang begitu tajam.

"Dai-chan awas!"

Aomine menoleh, salah seorang kru menerjangnya, tapi kemudian Momoi menahan serangan dari kuku yang berkilat dengan menggunakan sebuah payung bewarna putih.

"Lepaskan adik ku!" Nagisa berujar tajam, pistol miliknya dihunuskan pada vampire yang menyeringai di belakang adiknya dengan tangan gemetar. Dia tidak takut. Dia cemas jika adiknya terluka. Matanya mengedar, melihat beberapa orang yang seharusnya adalah kru mulai mengepung mereka.

"Cih... Vampire murahan."

Sebuah cambuk terlihat melilit beberapa kru yang mencoba menyerang, Shiki mengernyit ketika serangannya ternyata tidak mempan dengan para vampire yang kini merangsek maju hendak menyerangnya. Namun, beberapa dari mereka langsung terkapar begitu terkena sebuah serangan listrik.

"Senri! Apa yang terjadi?"

"Rima jangan kesini!"

Tapi terlambat, karena punggung Rima tergores oleh kuku salah satu vampire itu, membuat gadis itu jatuh tersungkur, dan dia diseret menuju tempat Kise. Mereka benar-benar terjepit sekarang.

"Lepaskan dia." desis Shiki marah, memancing tawa dari keduanya.

"Ada beberapa hal yang ingin kutanyakan terlebih dahulu."

Kuku tajam itu bergerak mendekati leher Kise, menggores leher jenjang pemuda itu, menghasilkan sebuah garis luka yang memancarkan darah, membuat Kise meringis menahan sakit.

"Brengsek! Lepaskan adik ku!" geram Nagisa. Pria itu tertawa lagi, "Jawab dulu pertanyaanku. Dimana dia?"

"Dia siapa? Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu!"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh!" vampire itu menggores leher Kise lagi, "Akashi Seijuuro, dimana dia?"

'Brengsek.' umpat Nagisa dalam hati. Matanya melirik Kuroko dan yang lainnya, yang terlihat terkejut ketika nama kapten mereka disebut.

"Akashi-kun?"

Nagisa menggeleng, dia melirik Shiki yang tangannya mengepal erat. Ini pilihan sulit. Dijawab ataupun tidak sama-sama tidak memberikan keuntungan untuk mereka. Nagisa memutar otak, memikirkan cara untuk meloloskan diri dari situasi ini. Tidak ada jalan lain selain memutar pembicaraan mereka.

"Bukankah kalian yang menculiknya? Kukira dia bersama kalian."

"Jangan bercanda." dia mengeram, marah, "3 orang yang diperintahkan Rido-sama untuk menjempunya terbunuh. Pasti kalian para hunter yang melakukannya."

"Kami tidak melakukannya. Bahkan kami tidak tahu jika kalian menculiknya waktu itu."

"Oh begitu..." dia terlihat berfikir, "Kalau begitu, Rima Touya dan Ryouta Kise mungkin tidak akan bertahan."

"Jangan coba-coba," desis Nagisa berbahaya, namun vampire itu justru menyeringai senang.

"Masih tidak mau bicara?"

Dor

Suara tembakan terdengar, jeritan pilu menguar ke udara. Rima melepaskan diri, sementara Kise jatuh terduduk. Tempat itu seketika ramai dengan banyak orang. Vampire yang tadi memerangkap keduanya telah tewas, berubah menjadi abu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Kise?"

Kise menoleh, mendapati Midorima yang berlutut di sampingnya, "A-a.. Midorimacchi..."

Nagisa berlari, memeluk pemuda bersurai kuning itu dengan tubuh bergetar menahan amarah. "Untunglah kau baik-baik saja."

"Kalian baik-baik saja?"

Sebuah suara menginterupsi. Mayuzumi muncul dari balik pohon dengan Seraph di tangan kanannya yang berlumuran darah, "Apa ada yang terluka?"

"Tidak ada, Mayuzumi-san. Terima kasih." ujar Momoi, menurunkan payung yang tadi digunakannya, "Rima-san maaf, payungmu sepertinya robek."

Rima mengangguk lemah. Di belakangnya, Sayori sedang menyembuhkan lukanya, "Tidak masalah. Itu hanya payung."

"Chihiro, mereka kabur." ujar Zero, menatap beberapa vampire yang berlarian meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Biar kuurus, nanodayo." ujar Midorima, berdiri dari posisinya.

"Aku ikut." Kaito ikut berdiri. Mayuzumi mengangguk, membiarkan 2 rekannya mengejar vampire yang telah melarikan diri itu terlebih dahulu.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa tahu?" tanya Nagisa, setelah melepaskan pelukannya dari Kise.

"Rima Touya mengatakan ada yang aneh dengan kru pemotretan hari ini. Dia kebetulan bertemu Midorima dan meminta dia untuk memeriksa, dan ternyata benar." jawab Mayuzumi, "Aku kebetulan sedang patroli, jadi aku langsung kesini."

"Mereka bagaimana?" tanya Zero, seraya menunjuk Kuroko dan yang lain yang masih takjub dengan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi, membuat Mayuzumi menghela nafas lelah.

"Kita bawa mereka ke asosiasi. Murasakibara ada di dekat sini, kalau aku tidak salah tadi dia membawa mobil."

=oOo=

Angin dingin berhembus, meniup-niup gorden merah yang bergerak-gerak di jendela besar di perpustakaan. Akashi menatap datar keluar jendela, memperhatikan daun-daun coklat musim gugur yang mulai berguguran. Jari lentiknya mengetuk permukaan meja dengan irama teratur, seperti hendak memastikan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa dia masih terjaga.

Beberapa buah buku terbuka di hadapannya, menampilkan beberapa halaman yang dibaca berulang-ulang. Sungguh mengesankan, bagaimana sang Akashi muda dapat menyerap begitu banyak informasi dan membuat kesimpulan dengan sangat baik. Sejarah vampire adalah buku yang menemani kesehariannya di mansion Kuran yang begitu sepi, membuat pemuda itu kini mengetahui segalanya tentang para vampire. Dari cara membangkitkan mereka sampai cara memusnahkan mereka.

"Ah..."

Akashi menoleh, ketika mendengar suara buku yang terjatuh dan pekikan seseorang. Dia mendapati Yuki terduduk di lantai, memegangi kepalanya dengan beberapa buku yang berserakan di sekitarnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Akashi berdiri, berjalan mendekati gadis itu. Tangannya terulur, menawarkan bantuan pada gadis itu. Gadis itu mendongak, menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Namun dia menerima uluran tangan itu, yang kemudian dijadikan tumpuan olehnya untuk bangkit berdiri.

"Maaf merepotkanmu, Akashi-san."

Akashi tersenyum lembut, "Tidak apa-apa, Yuki-san." manik ruby pemuda itu beralih pada buku-buku yang berserakan di lantai, "Kau membaca semua itu?"

Yuki menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal, "Aido-senpai yang menyuruhku melakukannya. Padahal aku tidak suka membaca."

Tawa pelan meluncur dari bibir Akashi. Pemuda itu berlutut, memunguti buku itu satu persatu, "Sebaiknya kau memilih satu untuk dibaca, Yuki-san. Aku yakin membaca sebanyak ini dalam satu waktu akan merepotkan."

Yuki mengangguk pelan, "Mungkin... Aku akan memilih yang ini." ujarnya, mengambil sebuah buku bersampul kulit tebal namun memiliki halaman yang tipis. Akashi menatap buku itu sejenak, kemudian tersenyum simpul, "Pilihan yang bagus."

Yuki tersenyum, kemudian mengambil tempat duduk di samping Akashi, sementara Akashi sendiri berjalan menuju ke arah jendela yang terbuka. Yuki menatap punggung pemuda itu, punggung yang pernah dipeluk kakaknya beberapa malam yang lalu. Punggung yang seolah menjadi tembok antara dia dan kakaknya. Entah apa yang terjadi, tetapi kebencian mendadak muncul dari dasar hatinya. Dia ingin menyingkirkan pemuda itu.

Perlahan, Yuki berdiri. Berjalan tanpa suara mendekati pemuda bersurai merah itu. Kukunya memanjang, mengeras, membentuk sebuah pisau yang berujung runcing, sangat tajam. Tangannya terangkat, hendak melukai punggung yang kini hanya berjarak satu meter di hadapannya. Melenyapkannya. Memusnahkan eksistensi yang tidak seharusnya ada itu. Dan ketika tangannya terayun...

Gerakannya terhenti karena sebuah kuncian di lehernya dan ujung runcing dari gunting perak yang dingin berada begitu dekat dengan lehernya. Satu hal yang tidak diketahui oleh Yuki tentang pemuda itu, sesuatu tentang kekuatan dan potensi tersembunyi yang dimiliki seorang Seijuuro Akashi, yang salah satunya baru saja digunakan untuk memprediksi gerakannya barusan.

Emperor Eye.

"Itu tidak terlalu bagus, Yuki."

Nona Kuran itu menahan nafas, ujung gunting tajam milik Akashi bergerak perlahan, "Ada alasan kenapa kau ingin membunuhku?"

Tercekat, Yuki terdiam. Mencari pilihan kata yang bagus untuk diucapkan pada pemuda bersurai merah itu. Bukan pilihan kata yang salah yang dapat memasukannya ke dalam lubang buaya. Namun sepertinya itu tidak mungkin. Karena dia bukan tipe orang yang sabar.

"Kakak ku..." Yuki membuka suara, "Kau merebut kakak ku dariku."

Mata dengan kilau emas itu berkilat jenaka, "Oh? Kau Yuki Kuran, putri keluarga Kuran dan Tunangan Kaname Kuran, benar?"

Yuki terdiam, sementara Akashi melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Kalau kau mau tahu, aku tidak merebut kakakmu. Jika kakakmu tertarik padaku, tidak kah menurutmu ini karena dia yang tidak tulus?"

Yuki berbalik, membuat ujung gunting Akashi menggores kulit lehernya, Yuki mendorong Akashi hingga pemuda itu jatuh ke lantai. Mata garnetnya berubah menjadi merah, taringnya mencuat, matanya memaku Akashi dan dia mendesis marah pada pemuda bersurai merah itu.

"Kau..." suaranya meninggi, jari-jarinya bergerak mengunci leher pemuda itu, hendak mencekiknya hingga pemuda itu mati. "Jangan berani bicara begitu pada seorang Kuran."

"Kau tidak sadar, pada siapa kau sedang bicara sekarang ini?"

Retoris, Yuki mengangkat alisnya, "Siapa kau?"

Tawa halus meluncur dari bibir Akashi. Kelopak mata terpejam, menyembunyikan iris heterokrom yang tadi berkilat penuh keangkuhan dan determinasi, "Aku Seijuuro Akashi. Dan aku absolut."

Sebuah senyuman terurai, bersamaan dengan mata yang kembali terbuka, yang menampilkan iris heterokrom yang begitu membuai, "Bagaimana jika kita buat sebuah taruhan?"

Yuki melonggarkan tangannya yang menyekik pemuda itu, "Apa?"

"Siapa yang akan ditemui oleh Kaname lebih dulu ketika dia kembali nanti. Kau atau aku."

Yuki terdiam, mencerna setiap untaian kata yang tadi diucapkan oleh pemuda itu, sebelum sebuah dengusan meremehkan meluncur dari bibirnya.

"Baik. Akan kubuat kau menyesal."

Akashi tersenyum tipis, Yuki bangkit dari posisinya, berbalik. Dia berjalan keluar dari perpustakaan itu, melupakan buku yang seharusnya dibaca olehnya. Seringaian muncul di wajah pemuda itu, menggantikan senyuman yang tadi sempat bersarang dengan indah di wajahnya. Dia bangkit dari posisinya, berjalan menuju balkon yang menghadapkannya pada pemandangan di luar mansion Kuran yang begitu indah.

'Taruhan bodoh macam apa itu?'

Suara protes yang begitu familiar, membuat tawa pelan meluncur dari bibirnya.

'Kenapa kau selalu mengkritik caraku menikmati hidup?'

'Caramu menikmati hidup membuatku terkena serangan jantung.'

'Tapi kau tidak mati kan?'

'Terserah. Ayo tukar. Aku mau membaca.'

Bahu diangkat tak peduli. Kaki itu dibawa kembali memasuki perpustakaan, heterokrom berganti ruby, 'Aku mendengar suara dentingan pedang tadi.'

Nafas dihela, buku yang tadi berserakan dibereskan, 'Kita periksa setelah membereskan kekacauan ini.'

Buku-buku yang berserakan itu dipungut, ditumpuk di atas salah satu meja, kemudian dikembalikan ke dalam rak sesuai dengan judul dan nomor serinya. Dia menghela nafas, kemudian berjalan keluar dari perpustakaan itu. Dia mendengar suara dentingan pedang yang pelan setelah keluar dari dalam perpustakaan. Matanya mengitari koridor kosong, lalu membawa kakinya menuju ke sumber suara, di sebuah ruangan di dekat perpustakaan, sekitar 3 ruangan dari sana.

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka, menampakan Ichijo dan Kain yang sedang beradu pedang satu sama lain, menubrukan bilah logam yang mengkilat terkena cahaya. Akashi berjalan masuk tanpa suara, tidak ingin menginterupsi kegiatan keduanya. Ruka yang kebetulan melihatnya membungkuk, dibalas dengan senyuman dan anggukan singkat oleh Akashi.

"Ah... Akashi-san, selamat sore."

Akashi terseyum simpul, "Sore, Ichijo-san. Apakah aku mengganggu?"

Pedang disarungkan kembali ke tempatnya, "Sama sekali tidak. Kurasa malah justru aku yang mengganggu."

"Sama sekali tidak. Kalian sedang berlatih?"

Ichijo mengangguk, "Hanya sedikit pemanasan. Kau mau coba melawanku?"

Akashi mengangkat alis, kemudian terkekeh pelan, "Apa itu tantangan?"

Kain mendekat, memberikan pedang di tangannya pada Akashi, sementara Ichijo mengambil posisi agak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri semula. Akashi menarik pedang itu dari sarungnya, lalu memberikan sarung pedangnya pada Kain, yang kemudian mengambil langkah mundur untuk menjauh dari pemuda bersurai merah itu.

Ruka berdiri diantara keduanya, mengangkat tangannya, melirik kedua pihak yang telah bersiap dengan kuda-kuda masing-masing. Hening beberapa saat, sebelum Ruka menurunkan tangannya, memberi isyarat pada keduanya untuk memulai. Suara angin terdengar kemudian, ketika Ichijo bergerak dengan cepat menuju Akashi dengan pedang yang terhunus, namun sayang, karena pemuda itu berhasil menangkis serangannya dengan pedang ditangannya.

Suara kemeretak terdengar, keduanya menahan pedang lawan masing-masing, mencegah diri mereka dikalahkan, kemudian Akashi, dengan satu dorongan memukul mundur Ichijo, membuat pemuda itu terkejut dan merangsek mundur.

"Reaksi yang bagus," puji Ichijo, maju kembali untuk menyerang, "tapi ini baru dimulai."

Trang

Dentingan pedang terdengar kemudian, Ichijo membuat gerakan menebas, yang berhasil terbaca oleh Akashi, membuat pemuda itu mampu melakukan pencegahan dengan melakukan hal yang sama. Kini mereka saling menyerang satu sama lain. Memang hanya latihan, tapi suasana yang tercipta seperti sedang terjadi duel sungguhan. Sungguh mengherankan bagaimana Seijuuro Akashi memiliki ketangkasan yang luar biasa dalam menggunakan pedang.

Duel mereka berlangsung cukup lama, keduanya sama sama tidak mau mengalah, dan duel itu hampir berada di puncaknya. Ichijo mempercepat gerakannya yang berhasil diimbangi dengan mudah oleh Akashi. Mungkin kemampuan salah seorang temannya tertular padanya, atau mungkin dia memang sehebat itu sejak awal. Yang manapun, pemuda itu memang sangat tangkas.

Trang

Pedang Ichijo terlempar, berakhir dengan pemuda itu yang mengangkat tangan tanda menyerah. Matanya berkilat jenaka menatap ujung pedang Akashi yang terhunus tepat di depan lehernya.

"Kau hebat, Akashi-san."

Akashi tersenyum, bilah logam miliknya berkilat diterpa cahaya. Tangannya bergerak menurunkan benda itu, kemudian dia mengulurkan tangannya pada Ichijo, yang dibalas oleh pemuda itu.

"Terima kasih, Ichijo-san. Kau juga hebat." Akashi memiringkan kepalanya, "Rasanya aku pernah mengalami yang seperti ini."

Ichijo tertawa, "Ah... Benarkah? Tapi rasanya agak berlebihan jika kau bilang begitu."

Akashi mengangkat bahu, kemudian memberikan pedang di tangannya pada Kain sembari bergumam terima kasih, "Jam berapa sekarang?"

Ruka menolehkan kepalanya pada jam dinding yang bertengger manis di salah satu dinding ruangan itu, "Jam 6."

"Ah... Benar juga. Ayo kita memasak untuk makan malam."

Ichijo menyeringai, kemudian menarik lengan Akashi yang sama sekali tidak menolak ketika pemuda itu menyeretnya keluar dari ruangan itu. Ruka dan Kain mengikuti di belakang keduanya.

"Kau mau mengajariku memasak, Akashi-san?"

Akashi tersenyum tipis, "Tentu. Kenapa tidak?"

=oOo=

Ada banyak hal yang tengah dipikirkan oleh Taiga Kagami saat ini. Banyak sekali. Salah satunya adalah tentang kenyataan bahwa beberapa jam yang lalu mereka baru saja berhadapan dengan para vampire dan sekarang mereka berada satu meja makan dengan beberapa dari mereka. Percaya atau tidak, mereka mendapatkan sebuah penjelasan mengejutkan mengenai keberadaan makhluk supranatural itu. Makhluk yang seharusnya eksistensinya hanya berada dalam buku cerita dongeng atau novel fantasi yang biasanya dibaca oleh Kuroko.

"Makan Kagami. Apa yang kau pikirkan nanodayo?"

Pertanyaan Midorima sukses menarik Kagami kembali ke alam sadarnya. Pemuda bersurai merah kehitaman itu hanya tersenyum kaku. Satu hal yang mengherankan lagi adalah bagaimana sifat tsundere Midorima menguap begitu saja.

"Masakan ketua tidak enak ya?" tanya Nagisa, membuat Kaien tersedak kubis.

"Telan makanmu dengan baik, Cross." cibir Yagari tajam, membuat Kaien meringis mendengarnya.

"Kuroko-san... Kenapa kau makan sedikit sekali? Apa tidak enak?"

Kuroko tertegun ketika Sayori menegurnya, membuatnya menggeleng pelan, "Tidak ini rasanya enak. Porsi makanku memang sedikit."

"Sebaikanya kau habiskan itu, atau pak tua itu akan menangis sepanjang malam." ujar Zero, memotong daging tuna di piringnya dengan tenaga berlebih.

Yah... Sedikit banyak mereka telah mendapatkan penjelasan mengenai kejadian hari ini. Penjelasan yang mencengangkan, sampai membuat Aomine yang notabene cukup berisik menjadi diam, dengan alasan yang terdengar cukup mencengangkan, yaitu sedang berfikir. Tetapi, ada penjelasan yang tidak dapat dimengerti oleh mereka, yaitu tentang Midorima dan Murasakibara yang ternyata juga merupakan salah satu dari para hunter itu.

"Kenapa tidak pernah cerita pada kami?"

Midorima melirik Aomine yang menatapnya dengan tatapan menuntut, kemudian matanya kembali fokus pada tumpukan buku yang diambilnya dari rak yang ada di depannya. Setelah makan malam, para anggota Kisedai yang ada meminta penjelasan tentang apa yang terjadi, dan Kaien setuju untuk menjelaskan semuanya, mengingat ingatan mereka tidak bisa dihapus entah kenapa.

"Midorima...!"

"Untuk apa memberitahu kalian nanodayo?"

Midorima memberikan sebuah buku pada Aomine, menambah tinggi tumpukan di tangan pemuda itu, "Kami sudah terancam tanpa perlu memberitahu kalian. Lagipula keberadaan kami sangat rahasia. Memberitahu kalian akan meningkatkan resiko terlibatnya orang yang tidak bersalah, nanodayo."

Aomine mengerjap, kemana perginya sifat tsundere pemuda itu?

"Sudah cukup, nanodayo. Kita bawa ini ke tempat yang lain."

"O-oi! Midorima...! Memang untuk apa semua ini?"

Midorima menoleh sejenak pada Aomine, kemudian mengambil buku lain di atas meja dan membawanya keluar perpustakaan. Dia menoleh lagi, memastikan Aomine mengikutinya dari belakang. Dan setelah pemuda tan itu mengikutinya, dia mendengus pelan, "Ini untuk kalian nanodayo."

"Ha?"

"Kalian akan dilatih menjadi hunter."

"HAAAH!?"

"Itu seperti suara Aomine-kun..."

"Memang suara Dai-chan."

Kuroko melirik ke arah Momoi yang mengambil sebuah kue kacang dari dalam toples, "Kau santai sekali, Momoi-san."

Momoi tertawa, "Buat apa dipikirkan, Tetsu-kun? Hanya akan membuat kita lelah."

Saat ini mereka semua tengah berkumpul di ruangan Kaien. Tujuannya sudah pasti untuk menjelaskan situasi yang terjadi pada mereka semua. Perkara mengenai hunter dan vampire, juga kaitannya dengan penyerangan yang terjadi pada mereka beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Ini gila!" racau Kagami, ketika Aomine dan Midorima datang membawa tumpukan buku ke dalam ruangan.

"Ini semua harus kalian pelajari jika ingin jadi hunter." ujar Nagisa.

"Kami tidak mengatakan jika kami mau menjadi hunter." protes Kuroko, yang sama sekali tidak terdengar seperti protes.

"Mungkin kalian tidak mau nanodayo. Tapi kalian tidak punya pilihan. Mereka sudah mengetahui keberadaan kalian dan hampir membunuh Kise tadi. Ditambah lagi, kalian hidup di lingkungan yang penuh dengan para hunter dan vampire. Dan setelah kalian diserang tadi, aku tidak bisa menjamin kalau kalian tidak akan terlibat."

"Aku benci mengatakan ini, tapi Shintarou benar." ujar Kaien, "Lagipula... Kalian akan berubah pikiran jika mengetahui apa yang tengah dialami Akashi-san sekarang ini."

Mendengar nama Akashi disebut, mereka langsung tertarik, terutama Kuroko.

"Apa hubungannya dengan Akashi-kun/Akashi/Akashicchi?"

"Sudah kuduga reaksi mereka akan begini." ujar Mayuzumi datar.

"Ara... Kalau bertanya satu-satu." Murasakibara angkat bicara. Pemuda bersurai ungu itu terus saja mengelap senjatanya sejak tadi, "Kalau bertanya ramai-ramai begitu, nanti menjelaskannya sulit."

"Jadi begini." ujar Kaien memulai, "Akashi-san adalah seorang hunter, dan entah kenapa, dia diincar oleh seorang vampire darah murni."

"Disaat bersamaan, ada vampir lain yang mengincarnya. Dan sekarang Akashi ada bersama vampire itu." Midorima menyambung penjelasan Kaien, "Aku yakin jika Akashi baik-baik saja. Tapi ada hal lain yang kucemaskan. Jika kalian menjadi hunter, kita bisa membawa Akashi kembali. Walaupun tidak mudah, tapi minimal kita bisa memastikan jika dia baik-baik saja."

"Nee... Minnacchi bagaimana?"

Semuanya terdiam, terlihat berfikir. Ya. Ini keputusan yang sulit. Mempercayai perkataan mereka sama dengan mempercayai orang yang mengatakan bahwa bumi itu persegi.

"Yah... Apa boleh buat. Sudah kepalang tanggung, mau bagaimana lagi."

Mereka menoleh ke sumber suara, yang ternyata adalah Aomine.

"Aomine-kun?"

"Benar ssu! Sudah begini mau bagaimana lagi ssu!" ujar Kise bersemangat, "Lagipula sepertinya menyenangkan ssu! Kurokocchi bagaimana ssu?"

Kuroko mengangguk pelan, "Ini demi Akashi-kun."

"Nah... Sepertinya kau harus merancang pelatihan untuk mereka, ketua..."

"O-oi! Tunggu dulu! Kenapa aku juga ikutan?"

"Karena kau juga terlibat, Kagami/Kagami-kun/Kagamicchi."

"T-tunggu...!"

"Malam ini sebaiknya kalian menginap disini. Karena akan berbahaya jika harus kembali." ujar Kaien.

"Dan... Beritahu orang tua kalian soal ini. Akan sulit jika mereka tidak memberi izin." ujar Nagisa.

"Aku juga ssu?"

Nagisa tersenyum, kemudian mengelus kepala adiknya pelan, "Kau tidak usah."

"Nah... Shin, antarkan mereka ke ruangan itu."

Midorima mengangguk, "Ikut aku, nanodayo."

Mereka mengekori Midorima yang berjalan keluar dari dalam ruangan Kaien menuju ke salah satu ruangan di gedung asosiasi hunter, meninggalkan beberapa orang di ruangan itu.

"Kau tidak pulang, Mukkun?"

Murasakibara menoleh ke arah Momoi, kemudian mengangkat bahu, "Mido-chin bilang lebih aman jika berada disini."

"Ah... Begitu ya?"

"Satsuki...!"

Momoi menoleh, Nagisa berjalan kearah gadis itu sembari membawa beberapa buah kertas.

"Ada apa, Nagisa-san?"

"Bisa membantuku?"

=oOo=

"Apa-apaan dia..."

Yuki berguling di atas ranjangnya. Matanya menatap gusar ke arah jam dinding, "Kenapa Nii-sama belum pulang?"

Gadis itu bangkit dari posisinya, kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu kamarnya. Dia khawatir pada kakaknya, dan dia cemas jika terjadi sesuatu pada kakaknya, walaupun sebenarnya tidak perlu juga jika dia menghawatirkan sang pangeran darah murni itu.

Yuki membuka pintu kamarnya, matanya menyisir koridor kosong di sekitar kamarnya, tanpa menyadari jika itu adalah sebuah kesalahan. Karena matanya menangkap sosok Kaname yang sedang mencium Akashi.

Perlahan, dia melangkah mundur. Dadanya terasa begitu sesak. Dia berbalik, kemudian berjalan masuk ke dalam kamarnya dengan perasaan yang campur aduk, seperti adonan kue.

"Kaname-san!"

Akashi mendorong Kaname, membuat pemuda itu mundur beberapa langkah, "Hentikan ini."

Kaname menatap datar Akashi, kemudian dia mengangkat dagu pemuda itu, "Ada apa?"

Akashi menolehkan kepalanya ke arah lain, membuat tangan Kaname terlepas dari dagunya, "Aku mau istirahat."

Dia hendak melangkah pergi, namun Kaname memeluknya dari belakang, membuat pemuda itu kesulitan bernafas. Tapi dewi fortuna sepertinya sedang baik hati, karena Kain muncul di saat yang tepat.

"Seijuuro-sama, ada pa- oh maaf. Sepertinya aku mengganggu."

Akashi melepaskan diri dari Kaname dengan tenaga yang cukup mengejutkan, "Tidak. Kain, ada apa?"

Kain berjalan mendekati Akashi, "Ada paket di depan pintu. Dan sepertinya ini untukmu."

Akashi menerima kotak di tangan Kain, kemudian mengamati kotak itu sejenak, "Siapa yang mengirimnya?"

Kain menggeleng, "Aku tidak tahu."

Akashi melirik sejenak ke arah Kaname yang berjalan menuju kamar Yuki, kemudian dia menghela nafas, "Baiklah. Kuambil ini. Terima kasih."

Kain mengangguk, kemudiaan undur diri dari hadapan pemuda itu. Sementara Akashi berjalan masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Tanpa dia sadari, seorang pemuda bersurai putih tengah mengawasinya dari balik pohon.

"Bukalah paket itu, Akashi... Bukalah."

=oOo=

.

.

.

Bersambung

.

.

.

=oOo=

Anna D : Minal Aidzin wal Faidzin... XDD

Anna A : Chapter 5 update!

Anna K : Sebenarnya selesainya sudah lama... Tapi kan ngetiknya di 5 folder yang berbeda dan tempatnya mencar, mana Anna D lupa dia nyimpen dimana... Jadinya updatenya lama...

Anna D : Midorima dan Murasakibara ternyata...

Anna A : Nah lho... :v Anak buahnya Rido keluar deh ya...

Anna K : Ckckck... Diluar dugaan... Ternyata Shizuka main ke tempatnya Rido.

Anna D : Jahat banget Kaname dibilang terobsesi...

Anna A : Ngerasa chapter kali ini gaje nggak sih?

Anna K : Ngerasa kok...

Anna D : Banget... Sudahlah... Bingung mau bilang apa lagi, langsung balas review aja.

Anna K : Yang pertama dari **Guest(1)**

Wah terima kasih... Ini chapter 5nya.

Anna D : Yang kedua dari **Kagatsune Iki15**

Ahaha... Bagian itu-itu nya memang sudah dijadwal akan keluar di chapter 4... Ini chapter 5 nya...

Anna A : Yang ketiga dari **Choi Chinatsu**

Ahaha... Iya gapapa gapapa...

Btw, sebenarnya mau dibuat supaya mereka debat sih... Tapi sama Editor gaboleh, soalnya katanya nanti Akashi malah nggak boleh ngapa-ngapain dan nanti ficnya jadi rate m... ._. Iya nanti Shiki keluar lagi... Tapi nanti ya... Ini chapter 5 nya...

Anna K : Yang keempat dari **Megami Mayuki**

Iya dong... Kan bapaknya peka... :v/dijotos. Yuki rasanya tidak akan kapok. Dia akan tetap menghalangi hubungan mereka berdua. Soal matanya Mayuyu memang sengaja dibuat jadi warna amethys soalnya dia kan Kiryuu juga disini. Walaupun bukan keturunan langsung sih. Tapi rasanya jika memang mengganggu akan diganti. Ahaha... Terima kasih karena sudah diingatkan soal typo. Ini chapter 5 nya...

Anna D : Yang kelima dari **Shawokey**

Sekarang masih tidak memungkinkan buat Akashi melawan Kaname, huhu... Jadi dia cuma bisa pasrah... Walaupun otaknya main juga sih. Ini chapter 5 nya...

Anna A : Yang keenam dari **deelaNerth**

Plus plusnya ada nanti haha... XDD/plak. Sudah direncanakan soal Akashi yang di 'anu-anu' di depan Kaname... Tapi masih lama... :v Ini chapter 5 nya...

Anna K : Yang ketujuh dari **ellexleene dan Guest(2)**

Huwaaa... Terima kasih karena isinya dibilang menarik.../sungkem. Waduh... Jangan dibikin GGS gitu dong... Saya jadi takut... :v Yah... Saya bikin pak Akashi jadi lebih lunak disini. Secara anaknya suka tebar pesona meskipun gasadar. Yah, Nagisa gitu soalnya kumpulnya sama Zero dkk terus... Terima kasih sumbangan artnya... Tapi kami nggak punya account pixiv dan gabisa buka... Gimana dong... :( Ini Chapter 5 nya...

Anna D : Yang kedelapan dari **Akaverd20**

Ahaha... Itu kebiasaan jelek kami yang suka nggantung disaat yang nggak tepat. Wah, belum tahu sih, tapi jalan ceritanya sudah kami padatkan agar tidak terlalu bertele-tele. Ini chapter 5 nya.

Anna A : Saya mau memberitakan sesuatu... SAYA LOLOS SBMPTN KYAAA...! MASUK UNESA JURUSAN SASTRA JERMAN!

Anna K : Iya iya... Dan, apakah ada yang setuju jika ada slight pairing ZeroKuro dan ZeroAka?

Anna D : E-editor...

Anna A : Alurnya kecepetan. Saya sadar sekali...

Anna K : Sudah gapapa... Nah, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya...!

=oOo=

.

.

.

Berkenan Review?

.

.

.

=oOo=


	6. Catatan Harian Kosong

=oOo=

Cahaya matahari seolah tak dapat menembus rimbunnya pepohonan di sekitar asosiasi. Suasana markas perburuan itu masih tetap seperti saat malam. Sunyi, senyap, dan gelap. Pepohonan yang tumbuh di daerah itu seolah mengisolasi tempat itu dari daerah sekitar.

Langkah kaki terdengar, menginjak puluhan daun kecoklatan yang terserak tak rata di atas aspal. Iris rubynya menatap lurus pada pohon beringin tua yang tumbuh dengan gagah di salah satu sudut taman asosiasi. Matanya terpaku, menatap intens pemuda bersurai putih yang bersandar pada dahan pohon beringin besar.

"Ah... Ternyata kau datang."

Manik kelabu bertemu ruby. Begitu kuat, mengintimidasi, namun memukau. Pemuda bersurai putih itu beranjak, berjalan mendekati pria yang melangkah lebar ke arahnya, "Tentu. Aku masih sayang nyawa."

Angin bertiup, menerbangkan dedaunan ke segala arah, "Sudah kau berikan catatan itu padanya?"

Tangan dilipat, seringai mengembang, "Ya."

Hembusan nafas lelah terdengar. Ruby menatap kelabu dengan datar, "Lalu?"

Surai putih mengangkat bahu, "Aku tidak jamin dia akan membacanya."

"Tak perlu kau katakan, aku sudah tahu, bocah."

Suara kekehan pelah terdengar, "Jangan marah begitu. Kukira kau sudah cukup sabar karena membiarkan putramu di tepat predator ganas, Masaomi-sama..."

"Cih..." mendengus, iris ruby menatap jengkel, "Terserah saja. Yang penting terus awasi dia. Kuberikan imbalanmu nanti."

Alis terangkat naik, iris kelabu berkilat jenaka "Tentu."

=oOo=

.

.

.

.

Chapter 6 : Catatan Harian Kosong

.

.

.

.

=oOo=

Suara jari yang beradu dengan keyboard terdengar menggema di seluruh ruangan itu. Iris ruby menatap pada layar persegi panjang dengan penerangan minim yang terpapar di depannya. Suara cicitan samar dari burung-burung terdengar, mengundangnya agar menyibak tirai kelabu yang menghalangi pendar cahaya yang masuk ke dalam kamar. Yang benar saja. Dia bukan vampire, tapi tak diizinkan membuka gorden barang hanya sedetik ketika siang hari tiba.

Suara ketikan terhenti. Manik ruby mengalihkan atensi pada buku coklat bersampul kulit yang tergeletak rapi di atas nakas. Dia menghela nafas, beranjak dari meja kerjanya, melepas penat barang sejenak dengan memeriksa sekali lagi buku itu. Walaupun tak ada bedanya, karena buku itu tak dapat dibacanya. Buku itu hanya berisi rune yang dia tidak ketahui, tidak dapat dibacanya. Dari bentuk buku itu awalnya Akashi mengira buku itu adalah catatan harian. Namun isinya malah rune yang tidak jelas. Rasanya seperti membaca catatan harian kosong.

Akashi duduk di pinggir ranjang, meletakan buku itu di atas pangkuan. Matanya menelusuri setiap ukiran yang ada di sana. Dan tanpa dia sadari, sebuah senyuman terukir dengan apik di wajahnya. Ada perasaan aneh setiap dia menatap atau menyentuh buku itu. Seperti ada sesuatu yang dia rindukan, tapi dia tidak tahu apa itu.

"Seijuuro-sama?"

Akashi melirik ke arah pintu, mendapati sosok Kain yang berjalan dengan agak tergesa ke dalam kamarnya. Pemuda itu mendekati Akashi, membuat Akashi kembali meletakan buku itu di atas nakas.

"Bisa tolong kau buka gordennya?"

Kain mengangguk, berjalan ke arah jendela dan menyibak tirai kelabu itu. Cahaya matahari bulan November menyapa irisnya yang sensitif terhadap cahaya, membuat Kain agak mengernyit karena silau.

"Reaksimu berlebihan." komentar Akashi. Pemuda itu berdiri dan mendekati Kain, "Ini musim gugur. Cahaya matahari di musim ini tidak akan membuatmu buta."

Kain hanya diam, matanya melirik ke arah buku di atas nakas, "Anda membacanya lagi?"

Akashi terkekeh pelan, kemudian mengangguk, "Aku merasa tenang ketika melihat buku itu, Kain. Mungkin terdengar konyol buatmu ya..."

"Sejujurnya... Tidak. Mungkin ada sebuah memori tentang buku itu yang aku tidak tahu." ujar Kain, "Mungkin pengirimnya ingin anda mengingat sesuatu?"

Akashi mengangkat bahu, "Mungkin saja." Dia berjalan mendekati kaca jendela, "Musim gugur akhirnya tiba berarti sudah hampir 4 bulan aku ada disini."

Akashi menatap keluar jendela, telapak tangan kanannya menyentuh permukaan kaca jendela yang dingin. Sebuah senyuman terukir di wajahnya, tatkala matanya menangkap dedaunan yang jatuh berguguran menyentuh tanah, "Kapan aku boleh keluar dari sini? Jujur saja, terkadang aku tidak bisa bernafas dengan baik."

Itu bukan hiperbola. Karena pada kenyataannya aura para vampire di tempat itu terlalu pekat, dan sebagai seorang manusia, terkadang Akashi kesulitan bernafas jika berada dekat dengan mereka semua, terutama Kaname.

"Maafkan saya."

Akashi tersenyum miring, "Untuk apa minta maaf? Aku terjebak disini bukan salahmu."

"Tapi tetap saja..." Kain menatap lantai, "Seharusnya saya bisa mengajak anda keluar barang sejenak."

Ingin rasanya dia tertawa. Namun itu akan melukai perasaan Kain, maka Akashi hanya tersenyum tipis, "Terima kasih atas kebaikanmu. Aku menghargainya."

Selanjutnya, mereka berdua diam. Akashi memandangi daun yang gugur dengan seksama. Seolah ini adalah terakhir kalinya dia hidup. Aroma musim dingin mulai tercium, lagi-lagi membuat pemuda itu tersenyum. Kain berfikir jika tuannya ini mungkin memang murah senyum, tapi dia tidak keberatan. Karena tuannya itu terlihat manis ketika tengah tersenyum. Namun, entah apa yang sedang terjadi, senyuman Akashi lenyap, digantikan dengan kernyitan dalam dan iris serupa batu mulia yang menatap tajam pada salah satu pohon besar yang menjulang tinggi.

Akashi melihatnya, di balik bayangan pohon, ada yang sedang mengawasinya. Dan iris ruby itu membulat ketika menyadari aura yang sama dengan orang yang pernah hampir membawanya dulu. Entah kenapa, Akashi merasa kesal. Telapak tangannya menekan kaca jendela, membuat jendela kaca itu langsung retak dengan suara yang cukup keras. Bahkan kayu yang membentuk terkstur jendela itu pun ikut retak.

Kain menarik lengan kiri Akashi, mendekap tubuh pemuda itu, kemudian Kain berbalik hingga punggungnya membelakangi kaca, di saat yang sama, jendela itu hancur. Kacanya pecah berkeping-keping dan kayunya hancur tanpa bentuk. Akashi yang menyaksikannya terkejut bukan main. Padahal dia tak melakukan apapun. Kenapa kaca itu pecah tiba-tiba?

"Seijuuro-sama... Anda baik-baik saja?"

Kain melepas pelukannya. Matanya menatap lurus pada Akashi yang masih nampak terkejut. Kain meneliti penampilan Akashi, dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki, juga telapak tangan pemuda itu, mengantisipasi jika terjadi sesuatu atau jika pemuda itu terluka karena kaca yang pecah secara tiba-tiba.

"Seijuuro-sama?"

Akashi tersentak, pemuda itu mengerjap, kemudian langsung menarik nafas dalam, baru disadari Kain jika tuannya berhenti bernafas selama beberapa detik. "Aku baik-baik saja, Kain."

"Biar saya bereskan kekacauan ini."

Akashi menggeleng pelan, "Tidak perlu. Jangan merepotkan dirimu, aku bisa mengurusnya." Akashi menunduk, menatap kaca yang berserakan di bawah kakinya, "Aku minta tolong... Pastikan saja yang lain tidak terganggu. Aku merasa suara pecahan kacanya terdengar cukup keras tadi."

Kain menatap tuannya dengan tatapan tidak mengerti, tetapi dia mengangguk, "Baiklah... Jika anda membutuhkan sesuatu, tolong panggil saya."

Akashi mengangguk, matanya mengawasi Kain yang pamit kemudian meninggalkannya di dalam kamar.

'Wah... Aku tidak menyangka.'

Akashi mengernyit, 'Apanya...?'

'Kau bisa hancurkan jendela itu hanya dengan sedikit emosi.'

Akashi mendudukan diri di pinggir ranjang, menatap telapak tangannya sendiri, "Apa yang sebenarnya baru saja kulakukan?"

"Haaah..."

Helaan nafas panjang terdengar. Kain menatap pintu kamar Akashi dengan tatapan yang sulit dijelaskan. Pemuda itu tidak tahu jika Akashi yang menghancurkan jendela, yang dia ketahui hanya jendela itu yang tiba-tiba hancur tanpa alasan yang jelas. Entah kenapa, dia juga merasa jika suara pecahan kaca itu pasti terdengar hingga ke lantai bawah, dan sesuai permintaan Akashi, dia akan memeriksa apakah ada yang merasa terganggu dengan suara pecahan itu.

"Kain?"

Ruka mendekatinya, berjalan agak terburu-buru dengan Shiki yang mengikuti di belakangnya, membuat Kain mengangkat alis heran. Setahunya, Ruka memang dekat dengan Rima, tapi dia tidak begitu yakin jika itu dengan Shiki.

"Aku mendengar suara kaca pecah dibawah." ujarnya cemas, "Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Kain menggeleng, "Tidak ada yang perlu kau cemaskan, semua baik-baik saja." pandangan mata Kain beralih pada Shiki, "Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Shiki?"

Shiki mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik saku mantelnya, kemudian memberikannya pada Kain, "Hanya sebuah pemberitahuan."

Kain menerima benda itu, mengangkat alis heran ketika menemukan sebuah cap yang sangat familiar pada benda itu.

"Jangan bilang..."

"Dari kepala sekolah." Shiki memotong, "Night Class akan dibuka kembali awal tahun depan."

=oOo=

Ruangan itu gelap, hanya cahaya dari perapian yang menerangi ruangan luas dengan suhu dibawah normal itu. Seorang pemuda bersurai ungu tengah duduk di balik sebuah meja besar yang diatasnya berserakan berbagai macam peralatan dan senjata. Sebuah lolipop terselip di dalam mulutnya, sementara di salah satu meja kecil tak jauh dari tempatnya, terlihat beberapa buah snack dan cemilan yang ditumpuk dan terlihat cukup berantakan. Suara sekrup dan mur yang diputar, lalu suara gesekan kuas dan kayu yang dimakan api mendominasi ruangan hening itu. Ditambah dengan suara derit pintu yang menandakan ada orang yang membuka pintu ganda tua yang besar, yang menghubungkan ruangan itu dengan koridor.

"Mukkun, selamat sore."

Atsushi Murasakibara menoleh pada gadis bersurai merah jambu yang berjalan ke arahnya. Penampilannya terlihat berantakan, rambut panjangnya yang digulung terlihat kusut. Wajahnya agak kotor dan berdebu, membuat pemuda itu memiringkan kepalanya heran. Gadis itu selalu rapi dan menjaga penampilannya dimanapun dia berada. Melihatnya setengah babak belur begitu rasanya sangat aneh dan mampu memunculkan tanda tanya pada pemuda bersurai ungu yang biasanya tak peduli.

"Momo-chin berantakan."

Satsuki Momoi tertawa canggung. Gadis itu berjalan mendekati Murasakibara dan meletakan clipboard yang sedari tadi dipegangnya diatas salah satu meja kosong di ruangan itu, "Kami sedang melakukan simulasi untuk latihan tadi. Tapi sepertinya ada beberapa peralatan yang rusak. Jadi harus diatur ulang untuk latihan menembak." jelasnya, gadis itu kemudian mendekati Murasakibara yang terlihat sibuk dengan sesuatu di tangannya, "Kau sedang apa, Mukkun?"

"Ah... Ini milik Mido-chin." jawab Murasakibara. Pemuda bersurai anggur itu menunjukan sebuah busur perak dengan ukiran mawar disana, "Aku sedang membetulkan senarnya, Mido-chin bilang mereka putus."

"Ah..." Momoi tersenyum gugup. Dia tidak tahu apapun mengenai senjata atau yang lain sebagainya. Dia hanya anggota bagian informasi di asosiasi hunter, dan dia juga tidak berminat untuk mencari tahu soal senjata atau apapun itu.

Matanya menatap sekeliling ruangan itu, dia bisa melihat betapa terampil tangan Murasakibara yang bisa membuat berbagai macam jenis senjata dengan segala variasinya. Terkadang, hasil karya pemuda itu begitu indah, membuatnya kagum dan tak jarang memuji hasil karya pemuda itu. Momoi bisa melihat berbagai macam jenis dan bahan dasar untuk membuat senjata, beberapa selongsong peluru yang berserakan di lantai, ada juga beberapa buah senjata yang telah setengah jadi. Diantara semua objek itu, dia tertarik pada salah satu meja yang terletak agak jauh dari meja lainnya.

Dia mendekati meja itu, kemudian memandangi sejenak barang yang terletak di atasnya. Momoi dapat melihat sebuah gagang katana bewarna perak dengan ukiran mawar yang begitu detil. Dia juga dapat melihat gagang pedang itu akan mengkilap ketika terkena cahaya. Sepertinya, Murasakibara memberikan sesuatu pada benda itu sehingga benda itu terlihat begitu indah.

"Ini untuk siapa, Mukkun?"

Momoi masih memperhatikan benda itu, sementara Murasakibara melirik sekilas pada barang yang dimaksud oleh Momoi, kemudian bicara dalam nada acuh, "Itu untuk Aka-chin. Aka-chin belum punya senjata sendiri, jadi aku buatkan untuknya. Apa Momo-chin juga mau kubuatkan senjata? Momo-chin memang tidak pernah memakai senjata untuk berburu, tapi setidaknya kau punya satu untukmu sendiri, ne?"

Momoi tersenyum pada pemuda bersurai ungu itu, "Terima kasih. Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu perlu. Tapi jika Mukkun mau membuatkan untuk ku, aku akan senang sekali."

Suara derit engsel pintu terdengar lagi. Momoi menoleh ke arah pintu ganda, mendapati Nagisa berjalan memasuki ruangan itu. Suara hak sepatunya yang cukup tipis membentur lantai marmer, menghasilkan suara kelotak yang menggema di seluruh ruangan itu. Manik emas miliknya menangkap sosok Momoi yang tersenyum, kemudian beralih pada Murasakibara yang tengah menarik kawat tembaga yang dia pasang pada busur di tangannya, memastikan agar kawat itu cukup kendur agar bisa berfungsi dengan baik.

"Halo, Satsuki. Aku tidak tahu jika kau juga ada disini."

Nagisa berjalan mendekati Murasakibara, kemudian meletakan pistolnya diatas meja, "Aku butuh tambahan amunisi."

Murasakibara melirik sekilas ke arah pistol itu, kemudian meletakan busur di tangannya ke atas meja. Dia memundurkan kursinya, kemudian berdiri dan berjalan menuju sebuah lemari besar yang terletak dekat jendela. Dia membuka lemari itu, memperhatikan puluhan kotak yang tertata rapi di dalam setiap rak di lemari itu, "Nagi-chin mau anti-vampire atau mantra?"

"Anti-vampire saja."

Momoi menatap Nagisa sejenak, "Bukannya yang menggunakan mantra lebih kuat?"

Nagisa mengangkat bahu, "Lebih kuat, dan butuh pengendalian lebih. Aku tidak biasa menggunakan mantra."

Tangan Murasakibara terulur, mengambil salah satu kotak di dalam sana dan membawanya ke tempatnya duduk tadi. "Ini. Ada 12 pak, setiap satu pak berisi 12 butir peluru dengan diameter 3,5 mm. Nagi-chin harus menggunakannya dengan hemat. Karena stok yang ini sudah mau habis."

Nagisa mengangguk, "Thanks, Atsu. Satsuki, ketua mencarimu. Sebaiknya kau segera menemuinya."

"Baiklah, Mukkun, aku pergi dulu."

Murasakibara hanya melirik sekilas ke arah Momoi dan Nagisa yang berjalan keluar dari dalam ruang kerjanya. Pemuda bersurai ungu itu kemudian berdiri, berjalan menuju meja penuh cemilan dan mengambil beberapa buah keripik kentang dan permen. Pemuda bersurai ungu itu menoleh lagi ke arah pintu ruangannya yang masih setengah terbuka, ketika dia mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat, dan dia menemukan sosok Midorima yang berjalan kearahnya. Dari penampilan pemuda itu, yang mengenakan jubah hunter panjang, sepertinya dia baru saja selesai berburu.

"Sore, Mido-chin."

Midorima hanya mengangguk. Dia berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan Murasakibara sembari mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar tempat itu, sebelum langkahnya berhenti pada lemari kaca yang didalamnya berisi miniatur berbagai macam jenis dan bentuk senjata hunter.

"Mido-chin mau ambil busurnya?"

"Iya. Aku membutuhkannya sekarang ini, nanodayo."

"Are..." Murasakibara memiringkan kepalanya, "Kukira kemarin Mido-chin bilang akan mengambilnya besok? Apa senjatamu yang satunya tidak bisa dipakai sampai-sampai kau terburu-buru?"

Midorima mengangkat alis, "Kau cerewet hari ini."

Murasakibara mengangkat bahu, kemudian mengambil busur Midorima yang baru diselesaikannya beberapa menit yang lalu. Dia mendekati Midorima yang masih berdiri di depan lemari kaca, "Ini."

Midorima mengambil busur itu, kemudian menelitinya sejenak. Dia menarik busur itu, mengambil posisi membidik, kemudian mengernyit sesaat, "Kawat tembaga?"

Murasakibara mengangguk, "Lebih tipis dan lebih kuat. Kukira itu lebih cocok untuk Mido-chin."

"Terserah kau saja."

Midorima kembali memperhatikan lemari kaca yang ada di depannya, kemudian melirik sekilas pada sebuah meja yang terjangkau pandangannya.

"Itu milik Akashi?"

Murasakibara mengangguk, "Belum selesai. Nanti kalau sudah selesai, apa Mido-chin mau memberikannya pada Aka-chin?"

"Kenapa aku, nanodayo?"

"Are?" Murasakibara mengerjap, "Kukira Aka-chin pasti senang kalau Mido-chin yang memberikannya."

"Jangan mengatakan hal yang aneh, nanodayo." ujar Midorima sembari membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "Aku harus pergi, nanodayo. Terima kasih karena sudah memperbaiki senjataku."

Murasakibara mengangguk, matanya mengawasi punggung Midorima yang mulai berjalan menjauh, keluar dari dalam ruangan miliknya.

"Mido-chin..."

Midorima tidak menjawab, tetapi menghentikan langkahnya, tanda dia mendengarkan dan merespon panggilan Murasakibara.

"Kapan Aka-chin kembali?"

Hening. Keduanya sama-sama diam selama beberapa saat, sebelum Midorima akhirnya melangkah menjauh, keluar dari dalam ruangan Murasakibara disusul dengan suara debaman pintu yang ditutup.

"Aku tidak tahu, nanodayo."

=oOo=

Suara pantulan bola basket terdengar di sekitar lapangan itu. Sebuah lapangan streetball yang rindang karena di sekitarnya ditumbuhi pepohonan. Seorang remaja bersurai merah terlihat tengah berkonsentrasi dengan benda orannye yang ada di tangannya. Pemuda itu mendribel bola itu, berlari menuju ring kemudian melakukan lay up hingga bola itu masuk ke dalam ring dan memantul menjauh. Nafas berat dihela, keringat yang mengalir diseka dengan lengan kaus, pemuda itu berjalan ke arah bangku panjang yang ada di sudut lapangan, duduk dan mengambil botol air yang berada di dalam tas yang tergeletak di atas bangku.

Matanya menyapu sekeliling, kemudian berhenti pada sesosok pemuda yang terduduk dibawah pohon besar yang ada di salah satu lokasi itu. Matanya mengernyit, tangannya bergerak ke dalam tasnya, mengeluarkan sebuah belati perak dari dalam sana. Dia meletakan botol minumnya, kemudian beranjak menghampiri sosok itu. Berjalan perlahan mendekatinya, dengan tangan yang menggenggam belati dengan waspada.

"Siapa?"

Pemuda itu berhenti melangkah. Suara yang didengarnya barusan seperti suara seseorang yang sedang kehausan. Genggamannya pada belati di tangannya perlahan mengendur. Dia berjalan pelan menghampiri pemuda itu, kemudian duduk di depannya. Matanya meneliti penampilan pemuda itu dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki, juga iris hazel yang berkilat seperti seekor serigala yang baru menemukan mangsanya, membuat pemuda itu menyadari sesuatu.

Dia vampire yang sedang kehausan.

"Apa yang dilakukan seorang vampire bangsawan disini?"

Pemuda yang tengah terduduk itu melirik si surai merah sejenak, sebelum menyamankan posisinya. Tangan kirinya sejak tadi memegangi lehernya, kentara sekali pemuda itu tengah kehausan.

"Apa kau percaya jika kukatakan aku tersesat?"

Pemuda bersurai merah itu mengangkat alis heran, tapi kemudian tatapannya melembut. Sebuah senyum terukir pada parasnya, membuat sang vampire tanpa sadar menelan ludah, "Kau terlihat kehausan. Mungkin aku bisa membantumu?"

Iris hazel memaku ruby selama beberapa detik, sebelum sebuah tangan kecil terulur, meraih tengkuk sang surai merah, mendekatkan telinga dengan bibirnya yang telah kering, lalu berbisik dengan nada rendah.

"Benarkah?"

Kelopak mata itu terbuka, Akashi mengerjap beberapa saat, sebelum menyadari jika dia kini tengah berada di dalam perpustakaan. Sebuah sentuhan lembut dirasakan melekat pada bahunya, juga sebuah suara yang menyapa gendang telinganya yang memanggil namanya dengan suara pelan namun penuh kecemasan.

"Kain?"

Akatsuki Kain berhenti mengguncang bahu Akashi. Pemuda itu meletakan buku yang tadi dibawanya di atas meja, "Seijuuro-sama... Jika anda kelelahan, sebaiknya anda segera ke dalam kamar sekarang. Jika tidur dengan posisi seperti itu, leher anda bisa sakit."

Akashi terkekeh pelan, ia bangkit dari posisinya, kemudian melemaskan sedikit ototnya yang terasa agak kaku, "Apa Kaname sudah pulang?"

Kain mengangguk, "Dia sedang bersama Yuki-sama sekarang. Apa anda ingin menemuinya?"

Akashi menggeleng pelan, dia menata buku yang tadi telah dibacanya, kemudian berjalan menuju rak buku dan menatanya kembali seperti semula, "Jangan bicara begitu. Aku tidak suka padanya."

Kain terkekeh pelan, "Apa hanya buku ini yang harus saya bawa?"

Akashi mengangguk, "Maaf merepotkanmu."

Kain mengangguk, kemudian berjalan keluar dari dalam perpustakaan sembari membawa buku yang diberikan oleh Akashi padanya. Sementara Kain membawa buku-buku itu ke kamarnya. Suasana kembali hening. Akashi menghela nafas, kemudian membereskan buku lain yang tadi dibacanya. Suara langkah kaki mendekat tertangkap telinganya, membuatnya menoleh ke asal suara dan menemukan Shiki yang tengah berjalan ke arahnya.

"Selamat sore, Shiki-san."

Shiki menatap datar Akashi, kemudian mengangguk untuk menjawab sapaan pemuda itu, "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku selalu kesini setiap hari." ujarnya, kemudian meletakan buku yang dibawanya pada rak yang ada di belakangnya, "Kau sendiri?"

"Sedang ingin berkunjung." jawabnya datar. "Aku jarang datang kesini, karena itu saat datang aku ingin mampir."

"Kau tinggal disini?"

Shiki menyandarkan punggunya pada rak buku, "Ayahku. Dia Kuran."

Akashi melirik Shiki sekilas, kemudian dia mengangguk. Tangannya kembali bergerak mengembalikan buku pada raknya, sementara Shiki terus memperhatikan Akashi. Suasana menjadi hening untuk beberapa menit yang lama, sampai Shiki berjalan pelan, mendekati Akashi yang masih menata buku. Dia berdiri di belakang Akashi, kemudian memeluk pemuda itu dari belakang, membuat Akashi terkejut dan hampir menjatuhkan buku di tangannya.

"Shiki-san?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Shiki semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada pemuda itu. Dia membenamkan wajahnya pada Akashi, menghirup aroma milik pemuda itu dalam diam. Akashi dapat mendengar geraman halus dan nafas berat milik Shiki yang menerpa lehernya. Dia juga dapat merasakan sebuah kecupan yang mendarat di bahunya, membuat bulu kuduknya meremang seketika.

"Shiki-san..."

"Kau tidak mengingatku?"

Akashi mengangkat alis, Shiki melepas pelukannya dan membalik tubuh Akashi hingga pemuda itu menghadap padanya. Tangan kanannya mengangkat dagu Akashi hingga wajahnya terangkat dan manik mereka bertemu. Mereka bertatapan cukup lama, hingga Shiki menghela nafas dan mendorong Akashi hingga punggung pemuda itu membentur rak buku.

"Cukup. Aku tidak bisa menahan diri lagi."

Shiki menciumnya, menghapus jarak diantara mereka berdua. Akashi mencengkram bahu pemuda itu, tanda protes, tetapi Shiki tak menghiraukan. Bibir itu dilumat dengan rakus, dijilat dan dihisap hingga tanpa sadar Akashi melenguh, memberi kesempatan pada lidah Shiki untuk masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Tangan kanan Shiki bergerak ke belakang kepala Akashi, menahan pemuda itu agar tidak melepas ciuman mereka sekaligus menekan tengkuk Akashi untuk memperdalam ciuman itu. Tangan kiri Shiki bergerak membuka 2 kancing teratas dari kemeja yang digunakan Akashi.

Tak lama, ciuman mereka terputus. Shiki masih menahan tengkuk Akashi, sementara Akashi mengambil nafas yang agak putus-putus. Shiki menyibak kerah kemeja Akashi, menunjukan leher jenjang miliknya. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada leher itu, menyapu leher Akashi dengan lidahnya, kemudian membuka mulutnya, menunjukan taring tajam yang langsung menancap pada leher Akashi. Suara robekan terdengar, mata Akashi membulat, cengkramannya pada bahu Shiki menguat. Rasa nyeri dan panas menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Akashi dapat mendengar suara darahnya yang diteguk, juga dapat merasakan seluruh tubuhnya yang lemas secara mendadak, hingga ketika Shiki selesai, dia langsung limbung dan jatuh dalam pelukan Shiki. Samar-samar, Akashi dapat merasakan belaian halus di kepalanya, juga dapat mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekati mereka. Namun rasa lelah dan kantuk menguasai dirinya dengan cepat, membuat kelopak matanya terpejam, menyembunyikan iris serupa batu mulia yang dingin namun memikat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Shiki menatap datar pada Kain yang menatapnya bingung, kemudian pada Akashi yang tertidur di pelukannya, "Bukan apa-apa."

Kain mengernyit, "Aku mencium bau darah, Shiki."

"Lalu?"

Keheningan yang mencekam menjalari ruangan itu. Kain menatap Shiki tak puas, sementara yang ditatap sibuk menghisap aroma rambut Akashi dan tidak mempedulikannya sama sekali. Kain menghela nafas, kemudian berjalan mendekati Shiki, "Biar kubawa dia ke kamarnya."

Shiki melirik Kain, "Kau juga pernah, kan?"

Kain mengerjap bingung, "Apa?"

Shiki meraih tangan kanan Akashi dan menciumnya, "Kau juga pernah meminum darahnya."

"Apa yang..."

"Darahnya seperti candu." ujarnya, "Ketika kau merasakannya sekali, kau akan menginginkannya lagi."

Kain terdiam, matanya mengernyit, memikirkan sesuatu. Beberapa detik kemudian, matanya membulat tak percaya, "Ini bukan pertama kalinya bagimu?"

Shiki mengangkat bahu, kemudian memberikan Akashi pada Kain dengan hati-hati, "Sebaiknya kau bawa dia sebelum Kaname melihat."

Shiki berjalan keluar dari dalam perpustakaan, meninggalkan Kain di dalam bersama dengan Akashi. Dia menutup pintu tempat itu tanpa suara, kemudian hendak pergi, sebelum melihat Kaname yang berdiri bersandar pada dinding tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Ternyata kau lancang sekali padaku, Senri."

Shiki terdiam, menatap Kaname yang berjalan mendekatinya dan kini berdiri tepat di depannya. "Kau menyentuh milikku."

"Dia bukan milikmu, Kaname." suara datar Shiki menyanggah Kaname, "Dia bukan milik siapapun sekarang ini. Dan kau tidak bisa memilikinya."

"Kau juga tidak."

Shiki tersenyum miring, "Kenapa harus? Lagipula," pemuda bersurai coklat itu berbalik, berjalan pergi meninggalkan Kaname sembari berkata, "Aku tidak punya ketertarikan personal padanya."

=oOo=

Kuroko menunduk, menatap kakinya yang beradu dengan ujung meja. Irisnya menatap gusar pada seorang wanita anggun yang duduk di depannya, ibunya. Kuroko bingung, bagaimana mengatakan pada ibunya perihal dunia bawah, vampire dan lain sebagainya itu? Bagaimana kalau ibunya malah tertawa dan mengatakan jika dia sedang mengkhayal? Bagaimana jika...

"Tetsu-kun?"

"Ya!"

Kuroko kaget, tanpa disadari dia berteriak ketika menjawab panggilan ibunya, membuat sang ibu membulatkan mata karena kaget, tapi kemudian tatapannya melembut, "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan dengan ibu, nak?"

Pemuda bersurai biru langit itu menelan ludah gugup, "Ibu tidak akan percaya."

"Katakan saja." sang ibu berujar kalem, "Percaya atau tidak ibu bisa putuskan nanti."

Kuroko terdiam selama beberapa detik, memikirkan penjelasan singkat namun tepat sasaran yang akan dia utarakan pada ibunya. Tetapi itu sulit bukan main. Tidak mudah mengatakan hal gila seperti itu pada orang tuamu, dan dirinya menyadari itu. Tapi yang jadi masalah adalah ini menyangkut keselamatan banyak orang. Entah, tetapi Kuroko merasa jika mereka membiarkan Akashi begitu saja, pasti ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi.

Menarik nafas panjang yang cukup dalam, Kuroko menatap ibunya. "Akashi-kun diculik oleh vampire. Kami harus menolongnya, karena itu, kami akan menjadi hunter. Ibu... Aku, akan menjadi hunter."

Kuroko menatap ibunya cemas, yang ditatap hanya menatap datar padanya, sebelum kemudian tersenyum lembut, "Begitu... Kapan kau akan pergi?"

"HAH?"

Ibunya berdiri dari posisinya, "Pasti akan sulit sekali. Latihanmu nanti pasti akan keras sekali." wanita itu berjalan ke arah sebuah laci di dekat televisi, "dan pasti kau juga akan repot sekali." dia mengeluarkan sebuah buku dari dalam laci, kemudian memberikannya pada Kuroko, "Tetsu-kun bisa gunakan ini. Memang tulisannya tidak jelas dan bukunya sudah tua. Tapi sepertinya ini masih berfungsi dengan baik."

Iris Kuroko membulat sempurna, "I... Ibu?"

Ibunya hanya tersenyum sembari mengerling putranya, "Ibu yang akan katakan pada ayahmu. Jadi, apa kau sudah siapkan barang bawaanmu? Apa sudah lengkap? Ibu akan membantumu menyiapkannya... Ah, mungkin kau mau memakai jubah ayahmu dulu? Mungkin muat denganmu... Ah, dimana aku menyimpannya ya?"

Dan Kuroko hanya bisa mengerjap bingung. Selama beberapa detik, dia jadi mempertanyakan identitas orang tuanya, bahkan keluarganya yang sekarang menjadi sama tidak jelasnya dengan identitas Akashi.

Selama kurang lebih 30 menit, Kuroko berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri dan barang bawaannya, ditambah dengan petuah ibunya yang memintanya untuk berhati-hati. Pemuda bersurai langit itu akhirnya keluar rumah, menapakan kakinya pada pekarangan rumahnya, dimana di depan pagar dia menemukan sebuah limosin mewah yang terparkir, dengan Kise yang bersandar pada mobil itu dan melambaikan tangan padanya.

"Kise-kun?"

Kuroko berjalan mendekati pemuda pirang itu, kemudian memasukan barang bawaannya ke dalam bagasi mobil. Di dalam mobil, Nagisa menunggu, sembari menelfon seseorang yang Kuroko tidak tahu siapa.

"Setelah ini kita ke tempat Aominecchi ssu."

Kise bersenandung riang sembari menutup bagasi, kemudian dia masuk ke dalam mobil bersama Kuroko.

"Apa kau sudah memberitahu orang tuamu, Kise-kun?"

"Belum Kurokocchi. Ayah dan ibuku keluar kota selama beberapa bulan ssu. Dan menghubungi mereka sulit sekali." keluhnya, "Tapi Anecchi bilang dia yang akan mengurus semuanya ssu yo. Kita ke tempat Aominecchi, lalu menjemput Kagamicchi ssu..."

Kuroko mengangguk, sementara dalam pikirannya tiba-tiba saja muncul sebuah pertanyaan yang menurutnya cukup aneh. Bagaimana kira-kira reaksi orang tua Kagami dan Aomine, mengetahui putra mereka terlibat dalam hal-hal gaib dan tidak jelas seperti ini?

"Ayah?"

Aomine menatap ayahnya yang terdiam sejak tadi. Dia tidak tahu apa yang sekarang tengah dipikirkan ayahnya setelah mendengarkan ceritanya. Aomine telah menceritakan semuanya pada sang ayah, tentang Akashi, tentang vampire, dan tentang niat dan keinginannya untuk menyelamatkan Akashi. Niat awal Aomine hanya untuk meminta izin, tetapi ayahnya malah mendiamkannya begitu saja. Dia juga telah mengantisipasi jika sang ayah tidak memberi izin. Tapi kalau didiamkan begini, justru akan membuang banyak waktu.

"Ikut aku, Daiki."

Ayahnya bangkit dari posisinya, berjalan menuju kamarnya di lantai 2. Aomine jelas merasa bingung, tetapi tidak menolak untuk mengikuti ayahnya. Ayahnya masuk ke dalam kamar, berjalan mendekati nakas di samping tempat tidur dan membukanya. Aomine terkejut, karena dia melihat sepasang pistol berwarna perunggu di dalam sana. Pistol itu terlihat mengkilap ketika terkena cahaya matahari yang masuk ke dalam kamar. Ayahnya memberikan 2 pistol itu padanya, juga 2 rantai perunggu panjang yang mengikat pistol itu.

"Gunakan ini."

Aomine terkejut bukan main, ditatapnya ayah dan 2 pistol itu bergantian, "A... Ayah?"

"Akan kuberitahu ibumu nanti. Kau sudah putuskan hal ini kan? Aku tidak akan mencegahmu." ayahnya menghela nafas, "Tapi aku minta kau hati-hati. Bertanggung jawablah, dan jadlilah teman yang dapat diandalkan."

Aomine menggenggam erat kedua pistol itu."Ya."

"Hanya saja..."

Aomine mengangkat alis, "Apa yah?"

"Hal yang perlu kau ingat, Daiki..." ayahnya menatap Aomine lekat, "Jangan mati."

"Menurutmu, apa ayahnya Aomine akan setuju?"

Nagisa melirik sekilas pada ponselnya yang tergeletak diatas dashboard, "Dia setuju, Ketua."

Nagisa tersenyum simpul. Aomine keluar dari dalam rumahnya dengan kesungguhan nyata yang terpeta jelas pada matanya. Dia juga membawa 2 buah pistol di tangannya dengan yakin. "Mereka yang sudah terikat dengan dunia kita tidak bisa lepas begitu saja, ketua."

Terdengar helaan nafas dari ujung telfon, "Kau benar. Tapi..."

"Kagami-kun!"

Nagisa melirik ke arah komplek apartemen yang terjangkau matanya. Dilihatnya Kagami yang berdiri di depan gerbang sembari melambaikan tangan.

"Ada apa Nagisa?"

Nagisa menepi, kemudian menghentikan mobil dan membuka pintu agar Kagami bisa masuk ke dalam, "Bukan apa-apa, ketua."

"Jadi kau dapat izin, Bakagami?"

Kagami menggeleng, bukan saatnya memprotes nama panggilan tidak benar yang dilontarkan oleh Aomine, "Aku belum beritahu ayahku. Aku baru akan menelfonnya."

"Sepertinya di kursi penumpang ribut sekali."

Nagis terkekeh pelan, dia mengeluarkan earphone dan memasangnya pada ponselnya, "Mereka masih muda ketua..." ujarnya sembari mengenakan earphone pada telinganya, "Kagami bilang dia baru mau memberitahu ayahnya, mungkin sekarang dia menelfon."

Di kursi penumpang, suasana mendadak hening. Semua yang ada di sana kini terpaku pada ponsel yang ada di tangan Kagami. Suara nada sambung yang terdengar makin membuat suasana jadi mencekam.

"Halo...? Taiga... Kenapa kau menelfonku? Aku sedang sibuk."

Kagami menelan ludah, "Ayah... Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan..."

"Nanti saja, oke? Ayah sedang sibuk."

"Tapi ini penting!"

"Dengar nak..." nada suara ayahnya berubah serius, membuat Kagami agak mengernyit, "Jika kau menelfon ayah hanya untuk meminta izin, kau tidak perlu lakukan itu. Apapun yang ingin kau lakukan, ayah percaya padamu, oke? Asal kau bisa jaga diri dan bertanggung jawab. Jadi berhenti bicara macam-macam dan lakukan apa yang kau mau."

Sambungan telfon terputus, Kagami melongo, sementara Nagisa tergelak di kursi kemudi, "Paman Kagami tidak berubah."

Dari ujung telfon Kaien berdecak, "Dasar." gumamnya, "Nagisa... Kau harus dengar ini."

"Apa?"

"Kaname menemuiku di Akademi pagi tadi. Mengkonfirmasi pembukaan Night Class untuk semester baru, dan dia mengatakan sesuatu yang cukup mengejutkanku."

Nagisa mengernyit, "Apa, ketua?"

"Seijuuro..." Kain menghela nafas, "Dia akan membawa Seijuuro ke akademi."

=oOo=

.

.

.

Bersambung

.

.

.

=oOo=

Anna A : Akhirnya...

Anna K : Update...

Anna D : Fiuh...

Anna A : Maaf apdetnya lama... Habis dari kemarin saya baper terus setiap mau ngapa-ngapain... Gara-gara lagunya Kagrra yang judulnya Shiki...

Anna K : Sampe lupa update... Ckckck...

Anna D : Mana chapter ini jelek lagi.

Anna A : Sudah pendek, alur kecepetan, ada typo lagi.

Anna K : Yah... Soalnya Anna A belakangan ini lagi sibuk dengan delusinya...

Anna D : Iya... Gara-gara editor mau bikin MC baru...

Anna A : Iya... Tapi kita udah nyiapin kejutan buat minna-tachi.

Anna K : Kejutannya nanti... Bales review dulu...

Anna A : Yang pertama dari **Kagatsune Iki15** Nyahahaha... Daijoubu da yo...! Maafkan karena apdetnya kelamaan... *sungkem* Ini chapter 6 nya...

Anna D : Yang kedua dari **Shourazeva**

Huwaaa... Terima kasih sudah dibilang wow kami seneng sekali... *peluk* Kami tidak menyangka jika ternyata alur yang ribet kayak benang kusut ini justru jadi bikin menarik dan doki-doki. Ini chapter 6 nya...

Anna K : Yang ketiga dari **Shawokey**

Hahaha... Maafkan kami... Soalnya sebenarnya chapter kemarin memang di fokuskan buat Kiseki sih... Tapi hari ini adegan KanaAka nya nggak ada lagi hehe maaf ya... *dikeplak* Saya juga kasihan sama Yuki kok, dan anak Kiseki akan ketemu Akashi di beberapa chapter lagi. Ini chapter 6 nya...

Anna D : Yang keempat dari **Just Person**

Bentar lagi Akashi masuk ke Cross Academy dan ya! Dia akan masuk Day Class. Tapi sebentar ya... Karena kami sedang menyiapkan kejutan. Iya nanti dilawan kok... Ini chapter 6nya...

Anna K : Yang kelima dari **ellexleene**

Err... Saya bingung review anda balesnya gimana... xDD Yah... Pokoknya ini chapter 6 nya hehe...

Anna A : Yang keenam dari **vina rizki**

Sebenarnya... Kami juga tidak menyangka ceritanya akan berkembang jadi seperti ini. Ini chapter 6 nya.

Anna D : Yang ketujuh dari **Exilezee**

Dianu-anu itu diapain?/plak. Ini chapter 6 nya...

Anna K : Yang kedelapan dari **Megami Mayuki**

Hunter Ranger! *gelundungan* Saya hanya bisa senyum-senyum sendiri baca reviewnya... Si rambut putih nanti juga muncul lagi kok, *smirk* Ini chapter 6 nya...

Anna D : Yang kesembilang dari **Choi Chinatsu**

Mereka ketemunya nanti di Akhirat.../slapped. Nah, pokoknya ditunggu sajalah... Ini chapter 6 nya...

Anna A : Yang kesepuluh dari **Akaverd20**

Terima kasih sudah penasaran. Ini chapter 6 nya...

Anna K : Yasudah... Kita mau baper lagi.

Anna A : Untuk kejutannya... Ditunggu saja ya? *kedip-kedip*

Anna D : Btw... Apa ada yang menunggu adegan pesta dansa disini?

Anna-tachi : Sampai jumpa di chapter depan.

=oOo=

.

.

Berkenan Review?

.

.

=oOo=


	7. Perburuan

DUAK

"DAI- _CHAN_ BANGUN!"

"ADUH SATSUKI!"

"BERISIK _SSU_!"

"Kise- _kun_ , Aomine- _kun_ tolong jangan berteriak."

"INI MASIH PAGI!"

Momoi menggelengkan kepala, heran. Sekarang memang masih pagi, malah bisa dibilang masih lewat tengah malam. Namun ini adalah waktu yang sangat pas bagi mereka jika ingin berlatih untuk meningkatkan insting. Setidaknya itu yang dikatakan oleh Mayuzumi sebelum tadi dia pergi ke dalam hutan untuk menyiapkan "pemanasan" bagi para _Kiseki no Sedai_ dan Kagami.

"Uh... Apa terjadi sesuatu? Kalian cukup berisik lewat tengah malam begini."

Momoi menoleh, kemudian dia mendapati Shizuka Hio yang berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Ah... Maaf jika saya mengganggu anda lewat tengah malam begini."

"Ah tidak, " Shizuka tersenyum, "Aku hanya sedang 'tidur siang' sedikit tadi. Tapi tidak masalah. Kalian mau berlatih?"

Momoi mengangguk, "Murasakibara- _kun_ dan Midorima- _kun_ akan datang sebentar lagi. Dan Mayuzumi- _senpai_ juga akan segera kembali. Mereka bisa marah kalau saat datang para pemalas ini belum siap."

"Che... Iya iya aku bangun." Ujar Aomine, sedikit kesal. Dia mengacak surai biru gelapnya sejenak sebelum beranjak ke kamar mandi.

"Aku masih ngantuk _ssu_...!" Kise merengek. Dia berguling di atas ranjang, namun kemudian bangun karena tiba-tiba saja Aomine menjambak rambutnya.

"Ayo. Ayam kuning. Kau tahu betapa menyebalkan si Midorima itu kalau dia mulai cerewet."

Dengan sedikit teriakan dan rengekan, Kisa akhirnya memasrahkan diri ditarik setengah diseret oleh Aomine. Sementara Kuroko dan Kagami juga mulai bangun dari tempat tidur masing-masing.

"Momoi- _san_... Aku tidak keberatan sebenarnya. Tapi kenapa harus sepagi ini?" Tanya Kuroko ketika mereka berada di ruang tamu.

" _Vampire_ itu makhluk _nocturnal_. Kebanyakan dari mereka beroperasi saat malam hari walaupun banyak yang berkeliaran saat siang." Shizuka menjawab, sembari menawarkan kue yang dengan senang hati diterima oleh semuanya, "dan para Level E biasanya berburu saat malam hari. Jadi para _Hunter_ tidak akan mampu mendeteksi mereka."

"Tapi aku bertanya-tanya..." Kagami yang sedang membuat sesuatu untuk di santap oleh kawan-kawan sepenyiksaannya angkat biacara, "Kenapa harus disini? Maksudku... Memang benar kita membutuhkan tempat yanh terpisah dan aman untuk berlatih. Tapi kenapa harus di gunung?"

"Karena ini wilayahku." Jawab Shizuka kalem. "Aku darah murni. Dan mereka tak akan berani menginjakan kaki di tempat ini sekalipun mereka ingin. Jadi bisa dibilang, untuk sementara waktu ini adalah tempat teraman untuk kalian berlatih."

Sementara itu di dalam hutan, Mayuzumi tengah berjalan menyusuri rute yang telah dia buat untuk 'pemanasan'. Sebetulnya dia sedikit kasihan pada mereka, harus bangun pukul 1 pagi seperti ini hanya untuk berlatih. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Saat menjalani latihan keras sebelum menjadi hunter pun, Mayuzumi juga harus menghadapi yang seperti ini.

Dengan bermodalkan senter yang nyalanya mulai redup, Mayuzumi masih menyusuri rute buatannya. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika dia mendengar suara langkah di belakang. Tangan bergerak ke balik blazer, menggenggam senjata anti-vampire di dalam sakunya dengan waspada.

Sejurus kemudian dia berbalik. Cepat. Dengan pistol yang teracung di depan sesosok pemuda bersurai raven yang kini mengangkat tangan dengan senyum pasrah yang terlukis di wajah.

"Ck. Kukira siapa." Ujar Mayuzumi sewot. Dia memasukan kembali pistolnya ke dalam saku. "Ngapain kau kesini malam-malam?"

"Kau juga sedang apa, _senpai_?"

"Menurutmu?" Mayuzumi berjalan mendekati orang itu, "Kalau mau bicara denganku, kau bisa menunggu di _Mansion_ milik Shizuka, Reo."

Reo Mibuchi tersenyum, "Aku sudah kesana tadi."

=o0o=

.

.

.

Chapter 7 : Perburuan

.

.

.

=o0o=

 _"Kaname aku sudah mengatakannya. Tolong jangan membuatku mengulangi hal ini. Tidak ada manusia yang boleh masuk ke dalam Night Class."_

Kata-kata dari Kaien terus menggema di pikiran Kaname. Sejak seminggu lalu dia telah membujuk Kaien agar Akashi bisa masuk ke dalam _Night Class_ , tapi Kaien menolak hal tersebut terang-terangan. Mengatakan bahwa Akashi bukan barang yang bisa dibawa kemana saja seenaknya.

Kaname menghela napas. Karena perkara ini dia jadi sama sekali tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan segala hal yang dikerjakan olehnya. Termasuk soal pesta yang akan diadakan untuk memperkenalkan Yuki pada khalayak.

Ah... Benar. Sejak kejadian di Cross Academy sekarang Yuki bisa dibilang menjadi salah satu buruan dari para vampire rendahan yang mengincar adiknya. Ditambah lagi beberapa hari yang lalu dia mendapat laporan dari para penghuni Kuran Mansion bahwa kaca jendela kamar Akashi hancur. Membuat Kaname harus memaksa pemuda itu pindah ke kamar milik orang tuanya dulu.

"Ah... Sudahlah. Tidak ada gunanya aku memusingkan hal seperti itu."

Mobil yang ditumpanginya berhenti, pertanda telah sampainya dia di tujuan. Kaname turun dari mobil dan bergegas masuk, mendapati adik perempuan yang disayanginya berlari dan memeluknya dengan penuh rasa cinta.

"Aku senang akhirnya Kakak pulang."

Kaname tersenyum. Dia mengelus kepala Yuki dan mencium dahi adiknya, "Kau terlihat senang hari ini."

"Iya." Jawab Yuki antusias, "Biasanya Kakak baru kembali saat fajar, tapi sekarang Kakak berada di rumah. Jadi aku bisa menghabiskan waktu denganmu."

Ah... Benar juga. Belakangan ini Kaname terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan Akashi sehingga dia sedikit melupakan adik kesayangannya.

Kaname melayangkan pandangan ke arah tangga. Hari ini dia akan bicara dengan Yuki soal pesta itu. Dan mungkin saat pagi datang mereka bisa makan bersama.

Tapi sebelum itu, ada sesuatu yang harus diurusnya.

"Aido."

"Ya? Kaname- _sama_?"

"Ada sesuatu yang aku ingin kau lakukan."

=o0o=

"Iya. Aku tahu. Aku akan berhati-hati."

Akashi memutus panggilan telepon. Belakangan, ayahnya sering sekali menelponnya dan menanyakan banyak hal mulai dari yang paling penting hingga yang tidak masuk akal dan itu membuat Akashi heran. Ayahnya sangat cuek, cenderung tidak peduli malah. Tapi semenjak dia menghilang dari pandangan orang-orang di sekitarnya, sang ayah jadi sering menelfon dan itu sangat aneh.

Dia melirik sekilas ke arah pintu. Sejak Kaname kembali semalam dia tidak membuka pintu sama sekali. Bahkan ketika Ruka datang dan mengatakan bahwa sarapan telah siap dia tidak membuka pintu. Satu-satunya orang yang dia bukakan pintu adalah Kain, itupun karena dia setengah memaksa.

Saat ini Akashi sedang tak ingin berbicara dengan siapapun. Bukan karena dia bertengkar dengan mereka, tetapi karena beberapa waktu belakangan ada yang mengganggunya.

Sebenarnya ini hal yang begitu sederhana. Hanya sebuah mimpi. Benar. Tapi begitu nyata. Seperti sebuah deja vu. Seolah-olah ada yang ingin disampaikan oleh seseorang dari mimpi itu.

Bisa saja Akashi hanya menganggapnya angin lalu. Tapi masalah terbesarnya adalah kebanyakan dari kejadian itu telah dia alami. Semisal adalah ketika dia bertanding pedang dengan Ichijou, ataupun ketika dia bermain biola dengan Midorima dulu sekali. Dua hal itu dia alami, dan ada di dalam mimpinya. Tapi Akashi tak tahu apa atau bagaimana persisnya.

"Kenapa aku jadi memikirkan hal-hal aneh begini?"

"Seijuuro- _sama_?"

Akashi menolehkan kepala ke arah pintu. Menghela napas, dia berjalan dan membuka pintu dan mendapati Kain yang berdiri di sana.

"Ada apa?"

"Kaname- _sama_ ingin bertemu."

"Aku sedang sibuk."

"Tapi..."

Akashi memejamkam mata, kemudian menghela napas. "Baiklah. Baiklah."

Pintu dibuka lebar-lebar. Kain menyingkir dari depan pintu, kemudian mengikuti Akashi yang berjalan dengan tenang menuju lantai bawah.

"Kaname- _sama_ dan Yuki- _sama_ menunggu anda di bawah untuk makan malam."

Akashi mengangguk, "Kau tahu, aku lebih senang kalau kau bawakan saja makanannya."

"Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu anda?" Kain bertanya, sedikit cemas.

"Tidak ada. Kalaupun memang ada, aku tidak akan membebanimu dengan menceritakannya."

"Tolong jangan berkata seperti itu," sergah Kain. Mendengarnya, Akashi tersenyum.

Akatsuki Kain. Orang yang menarik.

Keduanya sampai di ruang makan, dimana Kaname dan Yuki telah menunggu mereka disana. Bersama dengan Aido, Ruka, dan Ichijou. Akashi membungkuk sekilas, sebelum duduk di salah satu kursi yang bersebrangan dengan Kaname.

"Bagaimana harimu?" Tanya Akashi pada Kaname, "Kau jarang sekali masih di rumah pukul segini."

Kaname terkekeh pelan. Sedikit banyak dia merasa senang karena Akashi ternyata tahu kebiasaannya. Sementara Yuki mengernyit, kesal. Karena Akashi berbicara dengan nada tak pantas pada kakaknya.

" _Well_... Ada beberapa hal yang ingin kubicarakan dengan kalian, sebenarnya. Karena itu aku masih disini."

"Dan apa itu?"

Jujur saja. Akashi sendiri sadar jika dia sedikit tidak sopan, tetapi untuk kali ini dia mengabaikannya. Sudah cukup baginya menurut dan diam saja selama ini. Sekarang sudah waktunya dia sedikit memberontak. Bahkan Akashi memakan _steak_ nya dengan sedikit terburu-buru.

"Minggu depan akan ada pesta." Ujar Kaname, mengamati Akashi dan Yuki secara bergantian. "Para tetua dan _Vampire_ yang lain ingin bertemu dengan Yuki."

"Denganku?" Tanya Yuki, yang menatap Kaname dengan sedikit heran, "Tapi kenapa?"

"Tentu saja..."

Kaname menatap Yuki dengan lembut, kemudian membelai kepalanya, "Karena kau adalah Kuran. Mereka sebelumnya tidak pernah bertemu denganmu karena Ayah dan Ibu tidak pernah menunjukan keberadaanmu pada khalayak umum. Tetapi karena kejadian di _Cross Academy_ beberapa waktu lalu, mereka jadi mengetahui kalau kau masih hidup. Dan karena itu mereka ingin kau menunjukan dirimu. Apa kau keberatan? Kau boleh menolaknya kalau tak mau."

"Tidak, aku akan melakukannya."

"Dan... Apa hubungannya ini denganku hingga kau merasa aku perlu tahu?" Akashi menyilangkan pisau dan garpunya, "Apa kau mau memperkenalkanku pada mereka juga?"

"Benar sekali." Jawab Kaname santai. Dan mendengar jawaban itu, rasanya Akashi ingin tertawa. Konyol.

"Sebagai apa? Persediaan darah yang bisa digunakan kapan saja?"

"Eh... Akashi- _san_..." Ichijou yang sejak tadi diam angkat bicara, dia menyadari sesuatu sedikit berbeda pada pemuda bersurai merah itu. Cara bicaranya sejak tadi tidak seperti Akashi yang dia tahu. "Itu agak sedikit kurang sopan."

"Hoh? Kurang sopan?" Akashi menyilangkan kedua kakinya, "Lalu apakah menculikku dan mengurungku di sini bisa dibilang sopan?"

"Apa... Katamu barusan?" Yuki mengeram. Dia menatap Akashi dengan benci. Orang ini! Beraninya dia bicara begitu pada Kaname!

Yuki melirik sang Kakak, yang hanya duduk diam seperti biasa. Kemudian dia menatap tajam pada Akashi.

"Jaga bicaramu! Manusia!" Aido angkat bicara, yang kemudian Ruka memukul kepala pemuda itu keras-keras.

"Bodoh. Kau cari mati!?" sindir Ruka pedas. Dia mendelik pada Aido yang balas mendelik padanya, kemudian mengalihkan pandangan pada Akashi yang kini beranjak berdiri.

Tak satupun dari mereka menyadari, entah sejak kapan... Iris merah teduh telah berubah menjadi heterokrom yang angkuh.

"Dengar Kaname." Ujar Akashi, dengan dagu terangkat dan pandangan meremehkan. "Kau tak perlu memperkenalkanku pada para bawahan dan rakyat sialanmu itu. Tak akan ada untungnya bagiku ataupun bagimu. Terkecuali..."

Sebuah senyuman tipis tersungging di sudut bibir sang emperor, melihat perubahan ekspresi Kaname yang walaupun sangat tipis bisa dilihat olehnya.

"Terkecuali jika kau ingin mengubahku menjadi rasmu."

Setelah mengatakannya, Akashi berbalik. Dia hendak keluar dari ruang makan, namun tiba-tiba Yuki mencengkram pisau di tangannya dan menerjang Akashi dengan cepat. Membuat Ruka memekik, Ichijou panik, dan Aido terkejut.

Namun aksi Yuki terhalang oleh Kain yang dengan sigap menangkap pergelangan tangan gadis itu dan membuat kuncian padanya.

"Akatsuki! Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh!" Teriak Aido.

"Kain... Lepaskan Yuki."

Kain bergeming. Dia tidak melepas kunciannya, malah semakin menguatkan cengkraman pada pergelangan tangan Yuki.

"Akatsuki!"

Aido berteriak untuk kedua kalinya. Dia berjalan mendekat, hendak melepaskan Yuki dari saudaranya. Kain marah, Aido tahu. Terlihat dari caranya menatap. Tatapan penuh kebencian dan kemarahan yang dulu pernah dia berikan pada Kaname. Belum pernah Aido melihat Kain semarah ini. Setahunya, terakhir kali saudaranya semarah itu adalah karena Ruka.

"Hentikan, Akatsuki."

Dua kata dari Akashi, dan Kain melepaskan kunciannya dari Yuki. Membuat semua orang yang ada di sana, terutama Yuki, mempertanyakan kewarasan telinga mereka.

"Kain..." Ruka buka suara. Masih takjub, "Kenapa kau..."

"Seijuuro- _sama_." Kain mengabaikan Ruka sepenuhnya, "Saya akan mengantar anda."

Akashi menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan, kemudian dia pergi dari ruang makan, meninggalkan Yuki dan yang lain di sana.

"Itu berlebihan, Akatsuki." Ujar Akashi tanpa menoleh. Kini mereka berdua tengah berjalan bersisian menuju ke kamar Akashi.

"Maaf. Saya sedikit hilang kendali tadi."

Kain membuka pintu, kemudian mempersilahkan Akashi untuk masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Melihat kondisinya, aku mungkin tak akan boleh keluar selama beberapa waktu." Ujar Akashi santai, "Ah biarlah... Aku tak peduli."

Akashi menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas ranjang, sementara Kain masih berdiri di dekat pintu.

"Dia pasti marah. Tapi setidaknya bukan pada Anda. Dia akan lebih marah padaku karena memperlakukan adiknya seperti itu."

"Kau takut dihukum?" tanya Akashi pada Kain. Kain menggeleng.

"Sama sekali tidak." Jawab Kain, "Namun saya cemas jika dia melakukan sesuatu menggunakan tubuh saya. Dari banyaknya waktu yang anda habiskan di perpustakaan dan banyaknya buku yang anda baca, saya yakin anda tahu pasti maksud saya."

Akashi mengangguk, "Tapi tidak perlu cemas."

Akashi bangkit dari posisinya, kemudian berjalan mendekati jendela.

"Kau telah meminum darahku. Jadi... keberadaan Kaname ataupun pureblood lainnya tak akan mempengaruhimu."

Akashi berbalik, menatap Kain yang memasang ekspresi bingung.

"Darah kami jauh lebih kuat dari mereka semua."

=o0o=

Midorima menghempaskan tubuhnya begitu saja di atas kursi. Dia melepas kacamatanya dan meletakan benda itu pada meja kecil yang ada di sisi sofa. Dia sangat lelah. Hari ini seharusnya bukan jadwalnya untuk patroli. Ditambah lagi, dia harus menghadiri acara keluarga yang membuat kepalanya pening.

"Shintarou.."

Seorang wanita cantik bersurai hijau berjalan mendekatinya, "Aku tidak dengar kalau kau sudah pulang."

"Aku pulang." Ujar Midorima, sedikit enggan. Dia membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa, membuat sang ibu tersenyum.

"Heh... Jangan lesu begitu."

Midorima menggumamkan sesuatu yang tak jelas, kemudian dia beranjak dari sofa. Menyambar kacamata dan jas, dia memaksa tubuhnya untuk menuju kamar tidur di lantai dua. Setelah ini dia akan mandi aor hangat dan tidur. Besok dia akan bolos. Persetan dengan Takao yang nanti merengek jika dia tidak menampakan diri di sekolah.

Setelah sampai di kamarnya, dia langsung saja menghempaskan tubuhn di atas ranjang tanpa menyalakan lampu kamar terlebih dahulu. Midorima bergeming sejenak, menikmati suasana kamarnya sebelum menyadari ada sesuatu yang tertindih.

Dia bangun. Mengamati sejenak ranjang miliknya, kemudian menemukan sepucuk surat dengan stempel yang terlihat begitu resmi. Lalu disadarinya, sebuah kotak bingkisan di atas meja belajarnya.

"Ibu!"

"Apa?"

"Surat ini dari siapa?"

Hening sejenak.

"Oh... Itu. Putra keluarga Aido yang tadi mengantarnya. Katanya undangan untuk pesta sosialita yang akan diadakan oleh Keluarga Kuran. Ayahmu tidak bisa datang, jadi ibu letakan itu disana. Sudah ibu siapkan pakaian untukmu. Pestanya minggu depan jadi kosongkan jadwalmu. Akan ada wakil dari asosiasi juga nanti. Kau dengar ibu Shintarou!?"

Midorima menghela napas. Besok dia benar-benar akan bolos.

=o0o=

.

.

.

Bersambung

.

.

.

=o0o=

YANG KANGEN ANNA-TACHI ANGKAT TANGAAN XDDDD

Mohon maaf sebelumnya karena fanfic ini update nya lamaaaaa sekali. Kami minta maaf karena sudah dua tahun ff ini tidak diupdate. Sampai-sampai foldernya kami yakin sudah berdebu.

Well... Mohon maaf karena ini hanya chapter pendek dan rada gak worth it buat ditunggu karena gaada adegan KanaAka yang berarti, tapi kami berharap readers-san masih mau membaca.

Dan kami juga mohon maaf karena kedepannya jalan cerita akan dirombak dan akan sedikit difokuskan ke misteri nya. Sekali lagi kami mohon maaf.

Semoga readers berkenan, DAN KAMI UCAPKAN TERIMA KASIH SEBANYAK BANYAKNYA BAGI KALIAN YANG MAU RAJIN NAGIH FANFIC INI SAMPAI DUA TAHUN LAMANYA

SEKALI LAGI TERIMA KASIH

Salam,

Anna-tachi Team.

=o0o=

.

.

.

Berkenan Review?

.

.

.

=o0o=


End file.
